Regrets
by PineappleCube
Summary: We got older, but we're still young. We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up. HrDr, HL, BlG, RLNT
1. Same Difference

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST DIE, I DON'T WANT A LIFT TO KINGS CROSS, I WON'T WRITE TO YOU WHEN I GET THERE" A girl shouted in her room it was directed at someone, but they'd never hear her, she could have wrote it down but she'd already wrote a note it said where she was and why she'd gone, it was directed at her parents, there were many reasons behind this. She was going back to Hogwarts this year, her final year she was head girl. She checked herself in the mirror she looked so much different to how she had looked at the start of the holidays. She crept downstairs and unlocked the bureau in the corner of the sitting room. She opened it up and stared inside rifling through old photos and letters, she came across one of her as a child and her mother and father with their hands on her shoulders she shoved it in the shoulder bag over her shoulder and carried on searching, she found a brown envelope and took £1000 out leaving £100 inside, she seemed to contemplate for a second then she grabbed the £100, it as what her Grandma had left her in her will, she had three hours until she was due at the train station, that left her plenty of time to get to gringotts to change it to galleons, sickles and knuts, she put the money in her bag too, then shut the bureau locking it and putting the key back on top.  
  
She ran up the stairs two at a time her heart beating a furious rhythm against her chest, she checked herself in the mirror her hair a darker shade of brown than before, her eyes stormy and outlined with black, the stud in her lip, she swept the dark brown hair out of her eyes, and checked what she was wearing, she'd got it from Camden in London, she looked like some kind of slut but she didn't care, she had a black top on which didn't have a back just criss-cross lace and black pinstripes. She looked at herself up and down and smiled, Harry and Ron were going to get such a surprise. She took her trunk in her right hand and apparated to the leaky cauldron on Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hello Miss, would you be wanting a room?"  
  
"Yes, I won't be staying overnight, just for a couple of hours to put my trunk in"  
  
"You going to Hogwarts?" She nodded briefly, "You can keep your trunk back here, no need to rent out a room" She smirked,  
  
"Thanks Tom"  
  
"How do you know my name" She tapped her nose and walked out, Tom shook his head wondering why he thought he'd seen her before but couldn't recall her. She got to gringotts and asked one of the desk goblins if she could exchange some money, the goblin nodded,  
  
"Would you like to keep some in a vault or have you got one?"  
  
"I have one"  
  
"Does Miss?"  
  
"Granger" "Does Miss Granger have a key?"  
  
"Yes" She brought the shoulder bag off her hip and took a small silver key out of the pocket, she handed it to the goblin who led her to a cart, after a very bumpy and sickening ride they reached her vault, Hermione was sure she would be a pale green under all the make up, the goblin put the key in the vault and opened it up revealing a small pile of galleons, not an enormous amount but a significant amount, she put most of the galleons in leaving herself 75galleons, 40 knuts and 50 sickles for school, it was a lot but she deserved some treats after all a lot had happened over the summer.  
  
She went back into the three broomsticks to get something from her trunk when she bumped into a platinum blonde boy, he sure looked better than when they'd departed before, he had changed slightly since his father's death and the downfall of Voldemort, yet he still hated gryffindors and especially Harry Potter, he looked at the girl his blonde hair falling into his eyes,  
  
"Hello" She whispered in his ear, it was her time for fun she had a plan and it would shock Malfoy so much when he realized who she was,  
  
"Hello, haven't seen you around" His voice was a seductive purr which made the hair on her neck stand up,  
  
"Only got here an hour back" She looked at his eyes, "Not much goes on here does it? First decent male I've seen you are" She winked, she knew Draco Malfoy would probably be the easiest guy to be seduced by she felt like putty in his hands but she knew that at Hogwarts he'd be putty in her hands when he found out who he'd seduced and, if all went to plan, nailed, he put his hand onto hers,  
  
"Fancy a fire whiskey?"  
  
"Yes please" She knew she shouldn't drink before she went to school but her plan was so brilliant and had so much potential and anyway Draco was. She downed her fire whiskey along with Draco, who promptly led her up the stairs and unlocked a door,  
  
"Why have you brought me up here?" She asked trying to play innocent,  
  
"I think you know why" So this is what the infamous "sex god" of Hogwarts did out of school, pick up girls bought them a drink without even enquiring as to what their names were and then seduced them, she laughed in her head, Draco kissed her roughly pushing her back onto the bed which had a black bed cover on top, not that it mattered she knew it would be a quick one from Malfoy. She started undoing the button to his black trousers,  
  
"Frisky" He growled in her ear, undoing the laces at the back of her top and unhooking her bra, almost straight after, he was obviously a professional. She kissed him rougher and he undid her trousers until they were both naked, his soft hands caressed her breaths roughly and he bit down on her lip making it bleed slightly but she didn't care, he'd be the one regretting all this, Malfoy had thought the girl's stud would get in the way but it didn't do anything of the sort, it just rubbed across his lower lip every now and again sending shivers down his spine. After some more foreplay he entered her, making her groan slightly with pleasure, he thrust himself in and out getting faster and faster, she pushed her hips against his the thought of revenge for all the mudbloods and insults he'd thrown at her, each time he thrust in and out she thought of the regrets he'd feel that made the whole thing all the more pleasurable, she moaned and he grunted until eventually a certain time after he came he pulled himself out and winked at her. She smirked at him, short and sweet after all neither of them wanted to be late for the train, and started to put her clothes back on, she finished before him and blew him a kiss as she walked out of the door.  
  
She got downstairs, and checked the time on her watch she had fifteen minutes, she took her watch off and put it in her trunk she took the trunk into her hand and apparated just as Draco did up in his room, they bother appeared by the crimson red train at the same time, though neither noticed Hermione got on the train and saved a compartment for Ron, Harry and Ginny.  
  
Nearly everyone who walked past the compartment she was in said to a friend or thought out loud about whom the new girl was. Ginny, Harry and Ron walked up and down the train past the new looking Hermione a few times realizing that was the only compartment big enough to fit all of the three in and with Hermione it would be a tight squeeze, still they slid open the door and the dark brown haired girl looked up at them,  
  
"Hello" She said smirking, clicking her lip stud playfully,  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron and Ginny Weasley"  
  
Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer,  
  
"Who are you?" She shook her head at Harry when he tried to tell her off for being rude, "You look a bit like our friend Hermione, and you're definitely not young enough to be in first year, in fact you look about as old as Harry and Ron"  
  
"Which Hermione would that be?"  
  
"Hermione Granger" Ron blurted out, none of them had, had letters of her all holiday they were worried,  
  
"There's two of me" The three did a double take in the seats they had just sat in, they looked her up and down, she'd lost the curly hair, it was darker, she had a lip stud, she had curves, she was almost a Goth, this couldn't be Hermione, yet it looked so much like her, the eyes especially,  
  
"H...Her..He..Hermione?" Harry blurted out; Ginny ran and gave her a hug,  
  
"Woah! You look so different" She couldn't believe how much her friend had changed,  
  
"So which one of you two is head boy?" She addressed Harry and Ron for the first time since she had revealed who she was,  
  
"Neither of us are" "But I'm head girl" She shook her head, it hadn't occurred to her that neither of her two best friends would be head boy. Her mind started reeling with names of who it could be. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fetchley? She couldn't think.  
  
"Well done," The three chorused all transfixed at Hermione,  
  
"I have to go to see McGonagall anyway" She waved bye and walked out. She was followed by whispers all through the train and lots of people bumped into her she was nearly at the compartment when she bumped into Malfoy, their eyes connected for a second, but the moment passed as quick as it came, Malfoy slapped her ass playfully and walked off, she scowled at his retiring figure then walked into the compartment,  
  
"Hello Miss. Granger" McGonagall said, she had a fair idea it was Hermione yet wasn't sure, anyway she might as well try and if she was wrong she was wrong.  
  
"Hello Professor" She smiled, "I'm here about my duties as head girl"  
  
"Well, like it said in the letter you will be sharing a room with the head boy, here is a list of all passwords, any other problems please report to me or if that fails Dumbledore immediately" Hermione was so busy trying to remember all the passwords she forgot to ask who head boy was, she muttered a thank you and left.  
  
She folded up the sheet and put it in her shoulder bag, Malfoy appeared out of the shadows,  
  
"Who are you?" She winked and walked away, "I'll find out you know," He said to the girls figure,  
  
"You will dear" She muttered to herself she got back to the compartment the four talked about their holidays but not so much Hermione, hers was private. After Lavender and Parvati had dropped in and found out who the new girl was, the new girl that wasn't knew the whole train knew about her change in looks.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Well, That's a new story from me. Hope you like it. Review please or I'll just leave it as a one shot. Hope you like it. I had fun writing it. PLEASE REVIEW. They mean so much to me. Even if it's a flame I'd like to know if you liked it or not.  
  
Mwah!  
  
~.Pin.~ 


	2. Changed

Didn't get many reviews but it's only been a day, and I like the story so I suppose I'll carry it on and if I don't like it I can always delete it... Ah well. As always a review would be fabulous. Er so PLEASE REVIEW. The chapter was seven pages on word! Woo  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
(A/N I'm skipping for fear of being boring in describing every little thing)  
  
Hermione walked up to the picture of Patrique Payenne,  
  
"Sugar Sherlock" She entered looked around.  
  
The fire crackled a merry dance, letting it's dim light reflect upon the black sofa, she sat on the sofa happy to be at Hogwarts. It made a difference to the hellhole that was her old home. She looked around taking in all the grand furniture, there was even a mini library, she heard a male voice say sugar Sherlock and jumped. In one second the person she'd be spending her nights with, the person she'd be sharing a common room with, the person who was head boy would be walking through that there portrait hall, she held her breath waiting for who walked through the door (A/N Now if I was cruel I'd stop here, but the thing is you can ALL guess who it is, and if you get it wrong shame on you!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was about to scream his name in anger but she forgot her plan, he looked slightly shocked at first then resumed his usual stare,  
  
"You"  
  
"Yeah, me" She said smirking,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you went to Hogwarts babe?" She shuddered at that name, Malfoy calling her that, yes he had been good but it was revenge,  
  
"I thought you'd know, all those years you'd called me mudblood, and discriminated against me because of your father" He looked confused,  
  
"But I've never seen you here before, I've never met you before" She shook her head,  
  
"Don't play innocent Draco" She purred the word, but meant it spitefully, "You know I'm Granger" "You're WHO?" He shouted, "You can't be" But as he looked at her, she did have the same eyes, the face was the same even if her hair had changed, she'd got an oh-so rebellious lip stud she did look like the laid back, gothic, smutty version of Granger,  
  
"You're a gryffindor... Some bookworm, teacher's pet"  
  
"Why are you so stereotyped Malfoy?" She shot a death glare at him, "Why do you assume all gryffindors are perfect, perfect scores, perfect lives" She stood up and came right up close to his face, "Well let me tell you oh 'slytherin sex god' my scores may be perfect, that does not make ME perfect and my life is probably as FAR from perfect as you can go" With that she pressed her body up against his, "So maybe you should shove you bookworm and gryffindors prejudice up your fat opinionated ass!"  
  
"Well, you've changed your tune" He pushed her onto the sofa, "This certainly wasn't what you were singing at the leaky cauldron" She pulled his hands off her and stood up,  
  
"Stay away from me Malfoy" She smirked maliciously, "Unless you'd like the whole school to know about your gryffindor romp"  
  
"They'd know it was you though, it'd be a demerit for you too"  
  
"I don't care what they think" She pointed to the lip stud and then her whole outfit, "Can you not see, a lot has changed over this summer about me, a lot has happened, I don't care anymore" She sighed, "It's a dog eat dog world out there, and never forget to look after number one" She put a hand to her forehead, "That's what you told me in our fifth year, one of the times I wasn't with Harry or Ron, and you don't know how much I regret not listening to you but it wasn't till our sixth year there was the downfall of Voldemort, it was easier than everyone anticipated but you joined us and for now I feel a connection between us"  
  
"What type of connection"  
  
"A family connection"  
  
"How? I'm pureblood you're a mu. Muggle born"  
  
"No, not everything is about blood, I meant we both had shit parents"  
  
"Well, I did my mother cared for my father so much she died for him, but then he was killed too. Not that it matters I hated them, and I'm left with everything" He showed no emotion whatsoever, that's one of the reasons why Hermione had always thought him to be an arrogant bigoted ferret, "You have a good family, even if your parents are muggles"  
  
"How little you know" She said with scorn,  
  
"Well maybe you'd like to fill me in, I'm not like Firenze" She shook her head,  
  
"No, I wouldn't like to fill you in, it's personal and once I've done my NEWT's I'm getting a flat, I'm never going too see those bitches of parents again" Malfoy wanted to know more but wasn't going to push it, Hermione stormed to the room marked Head girl and slammed the door after her.  
  
It wasn't Malfoy's fault she thought bitterly; he just opened a healing wound. She could've done with a hit there and then. Something to take her mind of it. These holidays she seemed to have done everything she wouldn't have dreamt of. She'd taken drugs for a while in some muggle clubs, she knew she shouldn't have but they made her feel so alive, and like her dealer Black had said God wouldn't have put them on Earth if he didn't want them to be used. Black she thought her mind cheering up; he was such a funny guy, funny as in laughing and funny as in weird. He could be so hilarious yet no one knew anything about him, they didn't even know his real name! She was going to go over to the gryffindor tower to say hello to everyone but two people came to her first, they knocked on the door, she opened it and they said they wanted to talk, she led them downstairs, feeling their eyes boring into her near-bare back, she still hadn't changed out of her black top with no back instead it laced up she sat on the sofa and Draco stood and made to walk out of the room,  
  
"Draco" She said, Ron and Harry's eyebrows rising at her use of his first name,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry for having a go at you earlier about my personal problems, it was no" He put a finger to her lips, she'd been so busy apologizing she hadn't realized he walked towards her,  
  
"It doesn't matter" He looked at Ron and Harry, "We can talk about it later babe" He walked into his room and shut the door,  
  
The pair of gryffindors looked gob smacked,  
  
"You called him Draco" Ron stated,  
  
"HE CALLED YOU BABE" Harry shouted, Hermione Granger had been his best friend since first year and no way was she falling into the hands of Draco Malfoy he would just hurt her. Plus the fact he liked her new look, it matched with his. Okay he hadn't really changed all that much but he was definitely a bit gothic. He wore all black and was generally what most would call goth.  
  
"Chill, it's not as if it meant anything" She sighed, "It doesn't mean that much"  
  
"It does matter." Ron said, but got cut off by Harry  
  
"Anyway, you've changed a lot 'mione" Harry gestured towards her hair and lips,  
  
"So have you" She spat back, taking it as an insult,  
  
"It was a comment, and I know I have but you've got your lip pierced" Harry exclaimed Ron just sat dumbfounded, he looked sick and like he needed air  
  
"I have to go" He got up and left, She raised her eyebrows to Harry, who shrugged,  
  
"You have your eyebrow pierced!" Harry stiffened,  
  
"How do you know?" His body relaxing slightly,  
  
"I saw the hole, and I've seen someone who's had their eyebrow pierced"  
  
"Anyone I know?" She shook her head vigorously; it had been Black who had had his eyebrow pierced.  
  
"Hell no"  
  
"Oh okay" He smiled, he still had a boyish smile, yet his face was much older than before, he had huge muscles from quidditch, and his hair was as devilishly messy as ever, "How were your holidays?"  
  
"Well" She looked slightly upset yet she had needed to tell someone all summer, someone she trusted not like Black or any of the others, "Rough to be honest but it's a long story" She sighed, "Yours?"  
  
"Good, got some girls, played quidditch" She smiled, "Anyway Hermione tell me about yours and don't lie, I can tell it wasn't usual and it's done something to you"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to tell you" He looked hurt but she'd told the truth,  
  
"Is it that bad?" He said grinning mischievously,  
  
"It's probably worse than what you're thinking" She frowned, she had to tell someone, she had to spill.  
  
"Explain" He pulled her closer to him so she wasn't right on the edge of the other side,  
  
"Well, I suppose I could start from the beginning" She sighed, "You sure you want to hear?"  
  
"Yes, a problem shared is a problem halved" Hermione shook her head,  
  
"I got to my house and my dad told me he and my mother had split up, and got a divorce" Harry look shocked,  
  
"No, they seemed so good together"  
  
"I know, and then well after a week, my dad started drinking when I approached him about it he said if I didn't like it I should leave" A black tear smudged down her cheek, "He started drinking more, then one day he drank all through the day and came back home at about 3:00AM and woke me up, I was really scared and and and and" She stopped and clung to Harry,  
  
"And what?" He said gently  
  
"I didn't have my wand and he well... You know he kind of hit me and well forced me" She stuttered she couldn't even utter the next words, her own father had done Harry looked shocked yet he was rubbing her back soothingly, he was going to say what had run through his mind even if he was wrong he would seem so sick,  
  
"He didn't" He took a deep breath, getting ready for a furious rant about him being sick, "Didn't rape you did he?" His knuckles tensed slightly, yet for some odd reason the outburst didn't come Hermione just tensed and looked into his vivid bottle green eyes, nodding ever so slightly, Harry pulled her closer to him, his friend, hurt and probably afraid,  
  
"It was awful Harry,"  
  
Draco pulled his ear away from the door, he looked slightly less composed from before, he was going to disperse their conversation to Parkinson and Zabini and they he imagined would laugh about, he couldn't tell anyone this. He wished he hadn't listened in,  
  
"Why did you change so much Hermione?"  
  
"I fell in with the wrong crowd" She sighed, "Got into drugs, did some stuff, I mean I'd already lost it to my own father so I turned out like I am today" She didn't have the heart to tell him about Malfoy, her plan had failed so she hadn't even got that straw to clutch on to, she'd literally been behind enemy lines. If Harry and Ron wanted to have a go at her they could, but it wouldn't change a thing, Harry was surprised but couldn't really talk. He hadn't exactly been Saint Potter these holidays either. Yet Hermione used to be so pure and innocent, she was the teacher's pet and he supposed under the influence of himself and Ron she had slackened yet now she seemed to have just buckled under the weight of her father, she would of course still get top grades but she had changed. She wasn't head girl material. She shared a room with Malfoy who now called her "babe" and she was what seemed almost off the rails.  
  
"Well, you're with us now, and after your final year you can come live in my flat with me if you have no where to go"  
  
"Really? I mean I have a lot of money that my Grandma left me inside Gringotts"  
  
"Your Grandma was a witch?" This all seemed so trivial compared to what she said, but he wasn't going to act too subdued because it could end up making her feel passive too,  
  
"No! Silly, she left me some money and I went and changed it to galleons and put it into gringotts" Harry looked blank for a second then clicked,  
  
"Oh, I get you now" He shook his head at his dumbness.  
  
"Harry you're such a good friend" She wrapped her arms round him and gave him a big hug, Harry put his arms round her,  
  
"Looks like it's been a hard holiday for you"  
  
"Well, yeah but I feel more alive now and as I've said fuck knows how many times these holidays shit happens" Harry nodded,  
  
"Yeah" Harry felt a sudden surge of thanks towards his best friend, for the last two weeks of the holiday he'd been with Ron and Ginny who just seemed pathetically childish compared to himself, "I feel as thought I've grown up and just left Ron behind, he thinks that girls are hilarious and seems to be more immature than Gin"  
  
"Gin? Have you two got something going on?"  
  
"Well we did have, then it kind of turned into a mess and Ron found out and just started being himself you know 'she's my sister' it just got really annoying"  
  
"I suppose, it is quite understandable, it's a shame thought because you've known each other for so long and I know Ginny probably had fun"  
  
"Well, now we've done it, it seems pointless"  
  
"Done what?" Hermione looked shocked, Harry turned red,  
  
"Well you know," Hermione nodded,  
  
"I know, does Ron know"  
  
"No, you can imagine his reaction if he knew!"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to imagine his reaction"  
  
"What's with you and Malfoy then"  
  
"Well, he's on our side and I had a go at him earlier so I just thought I'd apologize"  
  
"I still don't see why you called him Draco, and anyway Ron seems pretty annoyed that he called you babe and put his finger to your lips"  
  
"Well, Ron ought to get over himself"  
  
"Yeah" Malfoy muttered from the other side of the door, he was back to eavesdropping,  
  
"All he ever does is complain and make a fool of himself, I'm sick of him bossing me around, he isn't my mother and I want to set one thing straight even if me and Krum were going out it wouldn't matter because it's none of his business"  
  
"Feisty" Draco said to no one in particular,  
  
"I suppose, but all those years he's only tried to protect you and tried to help you"  
  
"Yes, but the thing is Harry, Ron's good as a friend but I know he wants more"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"You don't suppose Harry, you know he does it happened last year we went out but he just made stupid accusations which had no ground to fall back on and he just didn't trust me as far as he could throw me" (A/N So, I don't like Ron unless you couldn't tell)  
  
"You said it wouldn't ruin your friendship" He felt as if he was trying to swim in an inch of water,  
  
"I know and it hasn't I just don't want to be watched over Harry, I don't want him following me around, snooping" She shook her head, "I love being Ron's friend, but there's being protective and then there's over doing it"  
  
"I am protective of you too you know" She felt his arms grip slightly onto her,  
  
"I know," She pushed herself closer than Harry, "Just Ron goes over the top, like in our second year when he did the slug eating spell and it backfired, yes I was worried at the time, but it's like I can't deal with anyone on my own, I'm not some helpless baby" She hit her head against the back of the sofa, "He just doesn't realize I can deal with things myself, I've been fine over the holidays yet I had more problems than ever before"  
  
"I have a problematic life and I can see what you're saying but you're giving Ron a hard time you know"  
  
"I suppose" She sighed, "Any way I'm tired" (A/N So, are my fingers) She sighed, "I'm going to get some sleep but if you come and visit tomorrow or something, just knock I suppose one of us heads will be in" She smiled, "Night Harry"  
  
"Night Herms" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips which surprised her slightly, yet he just wriggled out from underneath her slender frame and walked over to the door, he waved and then left leaving Hermione laid across the couch, she shut her eyes.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sorry it's been a few days; Thanks to all my reviewers I love you all!  
  
~.Liv.~ (Pin) 


	3. Lonely

She had just drifted off to sleep when Draco walked into the room trying to be quiet he took a towel and went into the bathroom, he shut the door gently and started to run the hot water, the bath was exactly the same as the one in the prefects bathroom, he ran in some thick dark red bubbles which had a spicy scent which was definitely based on cinnamon, he stripped down and lowered himself into the hot bath. He had just heard Granger spill her heart out to Harry Potter, he sighed he had thought Potter had been all right ever since one night last year where himself and the boy-who-lived had worked on some potions. The only problem was he could never approach Potter because of the stupid weasel, inter-house weren't exactly common but there had been a few since the downfall of the dark lord. (A/N I can feel writers block coming on).  
  
Potter could be really funny, (A/N Writer's block is currently floating out of the window)  
  
*~*FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm doing that potions Snape asked for, not that it's any of your business Malfoy" Malfoy's face flickered,  
  
"It's gone twelve and I'm in a library with the boy-who-lived doing Potions homework"  
  
"You're doing it too?" The boy slumped his muscular body into the chair opposite, "Why not do it in the slytherin common room? I mean your Snape's star pupil you could easily do this from your own knowledge"  
  
"Do you know how horny and loud the slytherins are? They are either playing truth or door, shouting, fighting or making out in the corner"  
  
"Really? In the gryffindor common room everyone does homework, play wizard's chess and do all the stuff good little witches and wizards do" Malfoy laughed at this point,  
  
"I don't know when the slytherins do their homework, they seem to spend about ten minutes on it, and I usually come here at night for a bit of peace and quiet, I use my invisibility cloak and then just do some homework or read in here"  
  
"I just came because Hermione's gone to bed" He smiled, "She's the only one who's decent at potions, in fact I have to ask her in nearly every single subject for help excluding defence against the dark arts" At this point Malfoy laughed,  
  
"Imagine telling our fourteen year old selves that we'd be talking civilly in the library after twelve about potions and Hermione Granger and you probably would have got a pile of verbal abuse and maybe even a bloody nose" Harry nodded laughing to himself putting a mental note in his head not to insult Malfoy as much,  
  
"Anyway I better get started or I'll get a detention off Snape" Harry started doing his homework at the same time as Malfoy. After a while Malfoy sat watching the boy cross out sentences over and over again. He eventually got so annoyed at the sound of Harry's sounds of anger and scratching of the quill he took the parchment corrected all the mistakes and then told him what to write.  
  
"Well, thanks Ma... I mean Draco"  
  
"It's fine Pot... I mean Harry" The two laughed and then Harry vanished under his invisibility cloak and the next day they were back to their friends yet occasionally Draco's eye would meet Harry's and they'd exchange a smile.  
  
*~*END OF FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
Yet, if Harry and me can exchange a smile why can we not exchange words? I think I might go talk to Hermione about it.  
  
He gave his hair a quick wash getting all the gel out; he still slicked it down after all those years, he then lifted himself out of the bath and dried himself off, he put his hand down into the water and pulled the plug out. He wrapped the towel round his waist then picked up the pile of clothes and sidled out of the bathroom slamming the door with his foot, Hermione awoke but by the time she looked around Draco was in his room. He pulled a pair of black boxers on (A/N I know I keep getting him to wear black boxers but it is because green and silver is stereotypical and red, yellow and blue are other house colours and dark grey sounded slightly... well gross).  
  
He meandered (A/N Woah so many different words for walking) into the room, flicking at his blonde locks lazily he sat down and Hermione opened her left eye.  
  
"Hello" She said to Draco who was sat opposite her, "You couldn't possibly stoke the fire a bit could you?" She pointed to the fire and the dying flames,  
  
"I'm not your servant!"  
  
"I know, I just haven't got my wand handy"  
  
"Where is it?" He demanded  
  
"Down the side of here"  
  
"That's perfectly handy,"  
  
"I can't be bother to move my ass so I can reach down and get it, Please Draco"  
  
He got up and rolled her over slightly he reached down the side of the sofa picked her wand out and lazily flicked it towards the fire,  
  
"Incinerate" He said and then put Hermione's wand down next to her, she was looking at him strangely, "Mine's in my bedroom so I thought I'd use yours" He shrugged and went back to sitting in the black arm chair, he sprawled himself idly on the chair and stared at Hermione,  
  
"You know what, I think it's time I made some new friends"  
  
"It's been high time you made new friends for a long time now, honestly those thugs Crabbe and Goyle" She shook her head,  
  
"They not be ideal but at least they were ideal!"  
  
"I suppose, I think Harry likes you its just Ron"  
  
"Why does Weasley always rule your life?"  
  
"He doesn't he's just over protective" She sighed and looked blank for a moment, "How do you know he 'rules my life' anyway?"  
  
"I analyse. People, places, everything." He exhaled noisily, "Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly much company"  
  
"I don't know, I have a feeling soon it will just be me and Harry" She got up and grabbed her wand, "I'm tired can I talk to you tomorrow, Harry should be dropping in so if you want to actually stay in the room or say hello this time, you are allowed" She stressed the word allowed, "Night Draco"  
  
"Night Hermione" She went into her bedroom took off her clothes and put them in the basket she put a black night dress on and slid into bed she soon fell asleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sorry it's short I felt guilty for not updating that much, I know 1,108 words isn't that much but you know hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! I enjoy reading every review I get and they mean a lot to me! Love all ma reviewers out there! And the people who read without reviewing even though I'd love them more for reviewing I'm rambling... REVIEW  
  
~.liv.~ 


	4. Bonding

Sorry last chapter was a bit balls, hopefully this chapter will get some more of the plot in... Oh by the way if you like Ron turn away now! I won't put any author's notes in this time, I'll just put anything important here. Yeah, its seems slightly slashy at some points but don't worry this won't turn into Ha/Dr, Ro/Ha, Ro/Dr. Just thought I'd clear that up. Sorry there still isn't much happening. More will happen soon though. There's a pretty long bit of male bonding in here.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Harry slammed the portrait after him and made his way to the head's dorm, he'd just had a vicious argument with Ron about Hermione and Ron said if they were both going to be like that they might as well forget him then walked out with Seamus and Dean. Harry had sat for a moment and then walked out. He couldn't stand the sight of Ron's bed, the poster above his bed; he couldn't stand Ron at that point in time. He knocked on the door furiously trying to get his anger out until eventually he was thumping it. Malfoy opened the door and Harry had just wrenched his arm back for another thump but stopped abruptly when he saw the slytherin's pale face. He froze.  
  
"Problem Potter?" He said forcing himself to make a fake smile,  
  
"Just Weasley" He growled, Malfoy gestured for him to come in and Hermione walked out of the bathroom with a towel round her body,  
  
"Hello Harry, why were you knocking on the door like something was about to eat you alive?"  
  
"Ron is being a total idiot!" Harry cracked his knuckles and Hermione looked at them she could see they were starting to bruise,  
  
She gestured for him to sit down and Malfoy sat too, She took a seat on the black armchair across from the two boys who actually, out of their own choice sat next to each other, she was slightly shocked but decided to keep it zipped,  
  
"What's he done now?"  
  
"Well, I came in late yesterday night because I'd sat in the common room for ages just mulling stuff over in my head,"  
  
"Perfectly reasonable" Draco said nodding trying to be friendly, Harry smiled; Draco reminded him of Dumbledore and his small comments on what he said.  
  
"But, once I woke up this morning after having slept perfectly well in my bed, Ron started shouting saying that I was leaving him out and there was things going on between me and you" He pointed to Hermione, "Then I said we were talking and he said if we were going to be like that he'd hang around with some proper mates and by this time all the information about me and Ginny had been spread to Dean and Seamus and those three walked out leaving me and Neville sat there. So I just walked out and now I'm here"  
  
"Weasel's always had a bad temper Po...Harry"  
  
"I know Draco" Hermione laughed,  
  
"What?" They both spat at her,  
  
"It's just funny that you two are calling each other by your first names"  
  
"Well, it's about time we started acting more mature putting old feuds behind and replacing them with friendships"  
  
"Yeah," Harry looked slightly confused, "Whatever he said," The boys laughed,  
  
"What are you going to do anyway Potter, I mean Weasley's gryffindor keeper isn't he?" Draco thought that calling each other by their first names suddenly seemed rather extreme,  
  
"That's all the male population of this school seem to worry about" Hermione shook her head and left to get changed,  
  
"Yeah well the thing is Malfoy, even though I'm quidditch captain and would love to throw him off, we need him" He shook his head, "All the rest of gryffindor pretty much suck at quidditch"  
  
"I think Blaise would throw off anyone who wasn't going to co-operate"  
  
"Yes well I'm not Zabini"  
  
"Well, one of the main problems with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is they don't realize that quidditch is about teamwork not scoring goals and trying to be the best" He sighed,  
  
"I know what you mean, if you try to go from one end of the pitch to another with the quaffle in your hand you bound to get hit by a bludger but if you pass a split second before the beaters see what your doing they aim the bludgers at you leaving the other chaser a free run for a while where if they don't have time to attempt to score they can pass back" Draco nodded,  
  
"Exactly what Blaise tells us" Nodded Draco,  
  
"The problem with you improving your seeking skills is that our teams are so alike now it all depends on the snitch"  
  
"I know, I think your idea of the school having it's own set of brooms was good" Draco said remembering Harry's suggestion of all the school having a set of firebolts for each house, "I mean it stops some of the richer people getting broom which could outstrip others by miles"  
  
"I know" Harry ignored the dig at Ron's broom, usually he'd stick up for him but he was being such a bastard, "You know what would be good? Arranging a friendly or two"  
  
"Friendly?" Draco said confused,  
  
"Well, muggles have a game called football and they have a world cup like in quidditch. Except they also play games against each other which isn't to win anything it's just to practice and talent spot"  
  
"I get what you're saying so a slytherin VS gryffindor match but not a spectator's one for the house cup"  
  
"No, you can still have spectators but it means you could get some subs out and see how they play and you won't have to risk the house cup"  
  
"That sounds really good, because then we can test out some other beaters Crabbe and Goyle are losing us valuable points because they keep hitting people after the bloody weasel the brainless gits!" He shrugged, "I know Blaise has wanted to try some cleverer people out for a while but is worried they might not play too well in a match because we haven't had time to test them out because we only have team practices,"  
  
"I think we should tell Dumbledore" Harry said,  
  
"I suppose wouldn't it waste his time a bit though?"  
  
"No, I think now Voldemort is gone he's really concentrating on activities and teaching at this place"  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Blaise about it quickly" With that he got up, "Talk later Potter, I won't tell him about Dumbledore though"  
  
"Ok Malfoy, bye" Malfoy left quickly then walked back in.  
  
"Forgot to put some robes on top of these" He gestured to his clothes and then went into his room, he walked back out bid Harry farewell and left again.  
  
"Nice male bonding there, Harry"  
  
"Yeah, well he's the only person I can talk about decent stuff like quidditch with"  
  
"Well, I think you two seem to have put your differences aside quickly"  
  
"I've been meaning to speak with him for a while now"  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"He just seems pretty clued up and you know what Dumbledore said about inter house friendships"  
  
"He's been saying about inter house friendships since we got here Harry"  
  
"Yeah, but before the downfall of Voldemort we all stuck our heads up our arses when he talked about friendships we all thought that being friends with a slytherin would be stupid, we should be concentrating on Voldie but I see what he's saying now, just because someone's in a different house does not mean we should hate them and act as if their different the truth is, even if all the houses have different traits we're still all here for the same reason to learn witchcraft and wizardry so when we leave this place we can get a good job we can lead a life using the gift we've been given"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "That, Harry James Potter, is probably the wisest thing I've ever heard you say"  
  
"I think deep inside, subconsciously I've thought it for a while I just have been with Ron and we've been taking the piss out of some slytherins and I've just never thought about it before, I've never really tried talking to a slytherin more than once from the whole time I've been in this school"  
  
"Harry, have you been making illegal potions or something?"  
  
"No, I just took my head out of my ass" The two laughed, "Got any parchment Herm?"  
  
"Yeah, sure one sec" She ran to her room grabbed some parchment a quill and bottle of red ink,  
  
"Oh, red ink. Where did you get it from I've only ever seen black or blue"  
  
"I charmed it"  
  
"Trust you" He grabbed a book of the bookshelf and sat back down using the book, Advanced Healing Potions, to lean on, he wrote out on the parchment, "First gryffindor quidditch practice on Thursday night all the team must be present unless they have seen me to forewarn me so I can arrange for a sub, I will book the pitch",  
  
"That's good, Want me to put it up in the common room and you can go and write it into the sheet in the quidditch changing rooms"  
  
"Alright" With that they left going opposite ways.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sorry there isn't much happening I just really need to get some ground down for later parts of the story when I might actually get to stop all this talking and get down to the storyline. Believe it or not I do have one!  
  
Thanks Miarae (sp?) for your reviews, please review if you read and I'll be happy to take any suggestions on board!  
  
~.PIN.~ 


	5. Drinking

Thanks everyone. Like I say please review. I've decided to add a POV in because it adds some texture into it right? If I don't like it I won't bother again but you know experiments are fun! Thanks for reading, and my reviewers:  
  
*Kisses boots*  
  
I luv ya! Warning: References to gay sex and strong swear words :-) ha! /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
She strode into the gryffindor common room looking slightly ruffled, she walked over to the notice board and got her wand out, she said a quick non- permanent sticking charm on it put her wand back in her pocket, a lot of her year were staring at her,  
  
"WHAT?" She shouted,  
  
"You just look different that's all Hermione"  
  
"Well, I thought everyone had worked that out judging by the whispers that seem to follow me everywhere" She started seething, she felt like the PMS bitch, "You know what? Even Ron seems to hate me; I get more hostility from you guys, who are supposed to be my friends than Malfoy? You all seem to have problems seeing that I can look different?"  
  
"You would get less hostility from Malfoy because you're going out" The room gasped,  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY" She screeched in an uncanny impression of Mrs. Weasley in the morning on an especially bad day, "I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH MALFOY, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS ALL YOU CAN DO IS SINGLE PEOPLE OUT BECAUSE THEY'RE IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE! SURE, I'VE CHANGED OVER THE HOLIDAYS BUT AT LEAST MY PERSONALITY IS THE SAME YOU'RE A SELFISH, SHAMELESS, RUDE, BIGOTED FUCKER AND I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE SO GO OFF WITH DEAN AND SEAMUS SEE IF ME AND HARRY CARE!" She took a deep breath, "You know what Weasley, Malfoy is an angel compared to you" She walked calmly but could feel the gryffindors stares at her back, it was no way for a head girl to behave she knew it but she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
I can't stand him, not one bit of him. I hate him and everything he stands for, from his red hair to his freckles. I hate his hands so big so fumbling his blank stare and I especially hate his personality. I wish he'd die. I don't just hate bits of him. I hate everything about him, E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N- G! I just don't know how I could stand him. I don't care what he says about me. I am who I am and if he doesn't like it maybe he can go have gay sex with Seamus and Dean. He's a total git. I don't want him bothering me anymore; I don't want anyone to bother me. I want to get on with my studies and have fun why can he not just take that? Oh yeah, because he is such a prat. I know what Malfoy feels like now. You could dress me up in a fluffy pink bunny costume and I'd still act the same, still feel the same, I'd still hate his guts!  
  
She bumped straight into Harry,  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU FOOL!" She looked at the person she bumped into, "Shit, Harry sorry I just had an argument with Ron and I just feel like everyone hates me I'm followed by whispers everywhere, even the gryffindors hate me and I've just screamed at Ron and said everything I've let out every piece of anger I've ever felt towards him in the last god knows how many years" She shook her head furiously,  
  
"Calm down Hermione, we'll head back to the head room via the kitchens right? They might have some firewhiskey?"  
  
"Alright" They stepped into the kitchen and all the elves turned their heads and bowed deeply,  
  
"Harry Potter sir what is you wanting" Dobby said,  
  
"Have you got any firewhiskey?" Almost immediately Four elves came up with a bottle of firewhiskey in one of their small elf hands, Harry took two bottles of it one from an elf who looked almost exactly the same as Dobby but was taller, and the other from Winky, who had no got over the fact she had been given clothes, the two thanked the elves and made their way back to the head's room,  
  
"Sugar Sherlock" Hermione said and the two walked in, they sat down, Hermione got her wand out and went and got four books she transfigured two of them into glasses and left the other two on the coffee table,  
  
"Hey Draco" Hermione said looking at Draco who was sat on the black sofa next to Harry,  
  
"I wondered when you'd acknowledge my presence"  
  
"Do you like firewhiskey?" Harry said,  
  
"Sure do," Harry then transfigured Most Potente Potions IV into another glass and cracked open one of the firewhiskey bottles, he poured everyone a drink and handed Hermione her glass and Draco took his,  
  
"What is the celebration for then?"  
  
"No celebration, Hermione just had a huge freak at Ron"  
  
"Good on you I say" He muttered,  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said, there was a pause,  
  
"That's a shame"  
  
"Don't lie"  
  
"I'm not lying"  
  
"You are, you're right handed and you looked to the left if you look to the left it means your thinking, if you look to the right you're recalling"  
  
"How do you know I'm right handed" She pointed to the glass in his hand, there was another pause,  
  
"I'm ambidextrous"  
  
"No you're not" Draco looked outraged and Harry was sat there a look of utter vexation on his face,  
  
"I think I'd know, after all it is MY body"  
  
"You looked to the left again, meaning you were thinking not recalling"  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I need to know when people are lying"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Parental problems" She said darkly, looking like one of the muggle clowns.  
  
"Right, I actually said good on you I say, but thanks for the useful information about which way people look when their thinking and stuff I'll use that" Hermione laughed,  
  
She took a deep gulp of firewhiskey, as it rolled down her throat it tickled it and she sighed contentedly,  
  
"That's the only problem about coming back to school"  
  
"What?" Harry said,  
  
"Not being able to drink as much"  
  
"Oh, what did Blaise say?"  
  
"He said it sounded a really good idea and if I can sort it out then it would be okay" He took a swig of the whiskey, "I bumped into Chang as well, I asked her and she said Ravenclaw would like it if it was sorted out too"  
  
"Only Hufflepuff left then" Draco clapped sarcastically,  
  
"Well done Sherlock" The three laughed,  
  
"God, why ever did Dumbledore make you two crackpot's heads?"  
  
"Well, I am born to be a leader and with my ravishing looks, and shiny sleek hair who could resist?" He smiled cheesily,  
  
"Only with L'Oreal?" Harry said,  
  
"Just because my hair is nicer than yours, and here's a mental note for you, it always will be" Harry reached to his head and messed his hair up like his father had done,  
  
"My hair is fine thank you very much"  
  
"Shut up about hair1 Next you'll be wanting to be hairdressers and stylists and then you'll be bumming each other in the stock cupboard of your salon" Hermione laughed, the boys just glared, "Touched a nerve have I?"  
  
"Well, maybe you should run back to ickle Ronniekins and go shag him" Hermione's look was priceless at that stage,  
  
"Shut it you fag Malfoy you!" She screeched and kicked his shin violently,  
  
"Violence is not the answer Hermione Alexandria Granger"  
  
"Hah! Your middle name is Alexandria" Hermione shook her head and shot Harry a death glare, which he shot straight back his emerald eyes shooting daggers,  
  
"Well what's yours?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Do we have to beat it out of you Malfoy?" Harry said clenching his fists, Hermione looked at him,  
  
"Lucius"  
  
"LIAR!" She squealed,  
  
"Damn the eyes, DAMN THEM. Don't laugh alright? It's Bardolph" Harry snorted and quickly turned it into the cough as the two head's heads turned and sliced at him with their eyes, "My parent's named me after a character from Henry the fourth"  
  
"They read Shakespeare?"  
  
"Yes, they said he was one of the only decent muggles" Harry looked slightly shocked,  
  
"I thought they hated all muggles,"  
  
"They do, just not Shakespeare"  
  
"Sounds un-Malfoylike" Harry stated,  
  
"Well, there was a certain amount of hidden depth to my parents sure I hate them, but they weren't quite as bad as they seemed," They talked for a long time and eventually Harry and Draco stopped using each others last names and were talking about their parents, Hermione did some bitching and Draco soon found out about her father being an alcoholic, yet she still didn't disclose the fact he'd raped her.  
  
"Lucius thought it was 'disciplining' me to use crucio" He shook his head, "I hate that bastard"  
  
"I did too, your mother didn't seem that bad"  
  
"Well, she loved Lucius far too much she died for him"  
  
"My dad hit me over the summer another one of the reasons for the drastic change, it annoyed me"  
  
"Annoyed? Annoyed seems a little extreme" Draco said sarcasm dripping,  
  
"Yeah, well it actually really hurt my feelings inside too, I loved my dad"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sorry I kind of left it there; I just want to get it up quick y'know? Well, lessons start next chapter. THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! If you leave a suggestion in your review I will take it on board. If you read please review!  
  
~.Pin.~ 


	6. Dreaming of?

Thanks for the reviews, well on with the chapter. REVIEW GOD DAMN IT PLEASE! Thanks for reading! I will slow down a bit I just don't want to be boring. Sorry if the chapters rubbish I have a throat infection and have so many vitamin supplements and linctus inside me I feel like some human guinea pig. Miarae, the sp? Meant spelling because I wasn't sure it was right. I can see what you're saying about the sentences. Although the bottom one could have had a bit more punctuation in it was meant to seem like she was speaking really fast, but the top one was rushed and I suppose I should slow down! I'll carry on now; I was pushed up to my grandmas for a few days while I recovered. I'm still not well but I wanted to be home so here I am.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"See you then Harry" Draco said and shut the door after Harry walked out, he turned round and saw Hermione was sat down with a glass of firewhiskey in her hand. He walked over picked his up and sat across from her,  
  
"You two act like good friends you know" She smiled and nodded her head,  
  
"It feels a bit like we are" He shook his head, "I mean not good friends but you know? Mates" There was a long silence,  
  
"Well, where do we stand?" She took a sip of firewhiskey the glass clinking against her white teeth,  
  
"What do you mean where do we stand?" Draco threw back at her questioningly,  
  
"Well, what happened in Diagon alley?"  
  
"It was nothing," He said quickly,  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Yes, right" He snapped,  
  
"It obviously means slightly more, what do we do if people find out?"  
  
"Deny it," He said shortly,  
  
"Look there's no need to snap I'm doing this so I can see where we both stand, after all we wouldn't want it to leak out that you'd had some one night stand with some filthy little mudblood" She said bitterly,  
  
"I didn't mean that"  
  
"Well what do you mean then?"  
  
"Just forget it right?" There was a long silence. Hermione got up and walked into her dormitory. She threw herself onto the bed and sat there until she finally drifted off to sleep, it wasn't that hard the bed was the most comfortable piece of furniture she had ever sat on and would have been surprised if there wasn't spells on it to make it even more cosy.  
  
*  
  
"It's not up to me to fathom the mind of Draco Malfoy" She was speaking to her reflection in the mirror, she was in her uniform and ready for class she was just applying a bit of mascara, "Best not go overboard eh?" She looked at the mirror cynically, apparently annoyed at the reflection for not replying, "fine!" She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked into the common room, her and the head boy shared. Draco looked up and made to speak, he opened his mouth and shut it. She walked over to the door and he spoke,  
  
"H...Granger?"  
  
"So you speak?"  
  
"About last night"  
  
"I don't care" She stepped out; she did care but why show it? He didn't show any compassion about the twos situation, so she didn't show she'd cared for him. Even Stevens.  
  
"Hey Harry" S he picked up a slice of toast and sat opposite him; well aware of the fact Ron was sat right beside her, glaring. She grabbed a knife and dug it into the butter,  
  
"Hello, how are you?" He stared at her she was mutilating the pot of butter with the knife, he put his hand on her arm, "Had a bad night?"  
  
"So-so. You?" She got a lump of butter and spread it across the toast, she looked around the great hall it was pretty usual.  
  
"Same as usual" He ate some more toast with marmalade on,  
  
"What's our first lesson?"  
  
"Double potions" Harry choked on his toast spluttering bits of marmalade and bread onto his plate,  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes. Hideous isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," He shoved more toast into his mouth, "Better get going you know what Snape is like"  
  
"Yes, I'll meet you outside the common room once I've got my bag" "Right" She grabbed a piece of toast and walked out of the hall. She walked up the stairs until she reached the portrait of Patrick Payenne,  
  
"Sugar Sherlock" She said through a mouthful of buttered toast. She grabbed her bag from the common room and walked out. She walked down the stairs and made her way to the gryffindor common room.  
  
*  
  
"What are we going to be doing in potions this year Herm?"  
  
"It will be pretty difficult considering our NEWT's are coming up, I think we'll be doing the conjunctivitis potion, hallucination draught, quite a lot of healing ones and probably a pregnancy one" She nodded her head smiling  
  
"Er, right" Harry shook his head at Hermione's immense knowledge of school, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I asked Percy what came up in his NEWT's"  
  
"When did you talk to Percy?" Harry spat,  
  
"Don't worry it was in our third year" She smiled and rubbed her hands together,  
  
"It's really cold" Harry said rubbing his hands too,  
  
"I know!" She hitched her bag up on her shoulder, "It's only just autumn I don't understand"  
  
"Maybe someone has put a spell over the school?"  
  
"I don't think so, a spell that big is very advanced magic only the professors would be able to do that"  
  
"It was worth a try" Harry shrugged and joined the queue behind Neville Longbottom.  
  
After a few minutes Snape let them in and they all sat down, Gryffindors on one side, slytherins on the other.  
  
"Today we will be working on the conjunctivitis potion, it is a very complex potion and involves many ingredients therefore you will be working in threes. Can anyone tell me the affects of the conjunctivitis potion?" One hand rose straight away; Hermione's. Snape ignored her and sneered, "Anyone?" Draco raised his hand," Yes Draco?"  
  
"If a person is foolish enough to drink the potion they will suffer from weeping and itchy eyes for a few hours," He took a deep breath, "You can change how long the person is affected for by adding more or less vanilla roots in"  
  
"Twenty points to slytherin" The gryffindors groaned, and Snape shot them all piercing looks, "I couldn't have explained it better myself," Draco smirked and Ron went red at the ears, his furious red hair clashing terribly, "You will be working in threes. Brown, Patil and Longbottom" The two girls scowled to each other discreetly as Neville picked up his bag and cauldron and made his way over, "Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan" The boys grinned and Ron turned his chair round so he was facing the two, Snape went through some more names, "Parkinson, Zabini and Nott" Snape looked around, "That leaves Malfoy, Potter and Granger" He gave Harry a look of loathing, then turned around as Malfoy made his way over. Snape tapped the board and instructions appeared. Hermione grinned,  
  
"What are you looking so happy about?" Draco said,  
  
"I can easily make this potion, I did it in our third year"  
  
"When?" Harry demanded,  
  
"For fun around New Year" She put her hand through her hair and Snape walked over,  
  
"Kindly take that stud out of your lip Miss Granger"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is foul"  
  
"I like it" Snape's face started to get a red tinge, the gryffindors waited for him to explode,  
  
"Take it out or I shall take points from gryffindor"  
  
"It isn't against the rules"  
  
"IT IS IN MY CLASS" The gryffindors glared at Hermione who took it out staring out Snape furiously. He went over to Goyle's group and pointed out that Goyle was about to put Hippogriff blood in it instead of Salamander's.  
  
"Right then little miss-know-all get cracking" Harry leaned back on his chair,  
  
"Oh no you don't Harry, this will probably come up in your NEWT's and I'm not letting you sit back and do nothing." Malfoy groaned,  
  
"Do you only think about exams?"  
  
"No, you know I don't Malfoy"  
  
"Okay I'll work" They started on the potions,  
  
"How come you weren't sat with Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry inquired, Malfoy sighed.  
  
"They are so thick. They just annoy me"  
  
"They annoy us too" Hermione muttered adding salamander's blood,  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked,  
  
"Salamander's blood, fetch some Thestral's milk please Draco" Draco went off,  
  
*  
  
"It sounds so wrong coming from her tongue" Dean said to Seamus and Ron,  
  
"Ooooh Deraccco" He rolled the r and Seamus and Dean sniggered,  
  
"Still hung up about her then Ron?" Seamus asked,  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Dean said, "Look at her she as hot before but look at her now, it's enough to turn me into a full scale goth just so I have a chance with her" Ron shook his head,  
  
"How does she do it?" Ron said, "She is such a goddess and she just doesn't have a clue!" He smiled, "If only I could get her back"  
  
"You never will Weasley" Malfoy drawled, he had just fetched a vanilla root, he needed an inch of it so it would only last 2 minutes. He stalked off, and Dean, Seamus and Ron's jaws hung open at Malfoy's arrogance,  
  
"What did you say to Ron?" Harry asked Malfoy under his breath,  
  
"They were saying how they were going to get Hermione so I put them in their place" Malfoy smirked at Harry who glanced over at Hermione on the other side of the desk. She was busy stirring it,  
  
"Good on you mate" Harry clapped Malfoy on the back,  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"The potion" The two said quickly,  
  
"Right" She said she obviously didn't believe them, but they weren't going to argue, "We need to let it simmer for ten minutes and then we can bottle it up" She smiled,  
  
"At least we'll get a good mark," Harry said,  
  
"Why?" Draco asked,  
  
"Well you worked with us and your Snape's golden boy" Draco grinned,  
  
"I can't deny it, shouldn't we say silver though" He pointed to the silver and green snake on his robes,  
  
"Silver then" The next five minutes past quickly,  
  
"You should be ready to bottle you potion up soon there is ten minutes of this lesson left, if yours is not complete your group shall be given a detention" Hermione ladled a sample of the potion into the bottle and gave it to Draco to take to the front, she quickly vanished the remainder of the potion once Draco had handed it to Snape successfully. She put the cauldron away and the three were ready to go.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
That was a long chapter: 1802 words (according to word)! Well, I know not much is happening but there will be soon I just don't want to rush it because then the story will be crap, I'm going to try and get another chapter up today and if not tomorrow because I know I've been slow updating. Thanks for reviewing everyone (I'm going to give you all a mention yay!):  
  
Miarae: My faithful reviewer that helps me too! You've reviewed nearly every chapter and you're a total darling! ^_^  
  
Draco fan: Another faithful reviewer, that helps as well. Thanks a bunch, I took you and Miarae's suggestions on board and tried not to rush. You've reviewed a lot too thanks!  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: I'm sorry about the Ron bit, I hope I didn't offend you too much and don't worry I've already done a love triangle and I DON'T plan to do another one.  
  
Magsambis: Thanks so much, and I won't let a lack of reviews get me down because some of my reviews say I deserve more so that makes me feel happier.  
  
Kate: I'm sorry your not a piercing fan I thought it just added some pizzazz to it.  
  
Shini-Hi: Thanks for reviewing; I'm loving your stories girl! L-O-V-I-N-G.  
  
Lil-army-girl: Glad you liked it. Hope you still do!  
  
# All your reviews meant a lot to me thanks a bunch. Please review if you read because I love reading them even if it just says you didn't like bits or you liked it. Still means a lot! ^_^. Sorry I went on a bit  
  
~.Pin.~ 


	7. One Guy

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling, not me. Just so you all remember.  
  
There are a lot of implications made in this chapter but I just think I'd tell you, I'm a mischievous little muffin author and consider what your reading before you close the story in disgust...-.- Thanks Miarae my ever faithful reviewer, I love ya! Please review everyone.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Harry and Hermione stood in the corner of the cold courtyard,  
  
"What have you got next?" Harry asked,  
  
"Arithmancy" She moved further into the corner so she could try have a bit of shelter from the bitter wind via Harry's body, "You?" He pulled a face,  
  
"Divination" Hermione pulled a face,  
  
"You still take that?" She put an arm round Harry she was icy cold, the winds felt almost arctic, he placed an arm round her,  
  
"Yeah I do remember we haven't got Trelawney any more she does the younger students. Firenze does 5th, 6th and 7th years."  
  
"I don't like the subject full stop" She spat each word out like it was pure salamander's skin given to her by Snape. She glared furiously at some first years that were pointing at the pair, what was wrong with her and Harry hugging sometimes the first years got on her nerves more than Pansy Parkinson! Which, in Hermione's eyes was an extremely hard thing to do, damn near impossible in fact.  
  
"You look like you've just seen a naked Blaise Zabini molesting Ginny"  
  
"Just some stupid first years, Blaise and Ginny are together?" She enquired,  
  
"Yes, I found it out on the grapevine last night. Anyway since when have you been on speaking terms with Zabini?"  
  
"I can be on" She imitated his voice, "'speaking terms' with whom I please scarhead" Harry mocked an upset face, "Drama queen" She mumbled,  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said drama queen" Harry looked angry for a second then started tickling her. She squealed causing many of the first, second, third and fourth years to turn around and see the two on the floor, the messy haired boy-who-lived and Hermione Granger tickling each other seeming some what closer than the year before. Many had noticed how closer the pair had got in the absence of a certain red haired gryffindor. She cried for him to stop and eventually he did leaving them both in a tangle on the floor panting heavily. Hermione clutched her sides, fully aware of were exactly Harry's hand was and his hot breath on her neck making the hairs stand up on end. She looked around and saw most of the courtyard staring she giggled and stood up brushing some dirt of her robe,  
  
"Want to take a photo?" She said to everyone around as Harry got up, she glared and reached in her robe pocket along with a tissue and her wand she found her lip stud and she quickly fixed it back in her lip she smirked and Harry hugged her,  
  
"See you later Herm." He waved and walked towards the great hall, she stood there buzzing from his touch – at least she wasn't frozen anymore, she started to walk towards the south tower for her Arithmancy class, she felt someone tap on her shoulder and whizzed around.  
  
"Hey Hermione" She looked at the person, silver blonde hair and cloudy grey eyes,  
  
"Hi Draco" She smirked, "Who you sitting with?" It was such a stupid question yet it meant a lot to Draco,  
  
"No-one" He didn't show any emotion but Hermione smiled,  
  
"You wouldn't want to sit with me by any chance?" Draco looked happy for a split second but quickly changed hid the expression,  
  
"Sure" With that they proceeded to Arithmancy, the lesson flew by they didn't do much listening they just read their text books, Draco and Hermione didn't bother they had both read the books already, well Hermione had. Draco had read the first few chapters; they put their books up and whispered behind them. Hermione was shocked to find she could connect with Draco just as much as she could with Harry,  
  
"Nice bit of fondling you and Potter had" Hermione glared twiddling the silver stud in her lip which reminded Draco of that day in the three broomsticks, he smirked, "It's the truth girl, I expect if no-one had been looking you would have bee all over each other within minutes and before you know it, it's a full on fuck session" Hermione had an expression which clearly said 'WHAT?' she swept a curl away from her face,  
  
"I have never and will never fuck Harry James Potter and you know that you spiteful boy"  
  
"You would say that, but still I'm not doubting the fact that at least two thirds of the students in that courtroom thought you and Harry James Potter were about to make out" Hermione poked him hard with the end of her wand,  
  
"Even if we were it would be none of your business, are you jealous or something?" She spat at him and he licked his lips in return.  
  
"So what if I am?" She giggled something she seemed to be doing too much of in the recent hour,  
  
"I'm sure your not dear Malfoy" Draco nodded,  
  
"It's hard to be jealous of Potter. Envy isn't my thing I prefer some of the other sins." He chuckled slightly, it lasted a mere second but Hermione could see from that, that he was loosening up the more and more she talked with him,  
  
"Lust wouldn't possibly be one would it" She laughed,  
  
"YOU TWO AT THE BACK YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR AT LEAST THE LAST FIVE MINUTES NOW GET READING" Hermione and Draco gave each other furtive glances and then pretended to read for the rest of the lesson.  
  
The next few weeks past in a flurry of homework lessons discussions about NEWTs gossip and fun. Before the three knew it the leaves had started to fall and the first quidditch match had been announced Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, it was in November the second Sunday of the month.  
  
It was 1am in the morning and Hermione was sat up scribbling extra notes onto her already two-foot long charms essay on image charms and which are the most effective. It was basically describing how to do your hair and moisturize etc. the witchcraft way. She still hadn't written down everything and kept flicking back to the first foot or so to add other bits on. She glared at the sheet of paper and extended her legs alone the sofa looking almost like she was posing for a picture. She was still scribbling but not quite as fast she looked slightly dreamy. She looked at the fire and then started writing again furiously.  
  
"It's know wonder you always beat me" Came a slow drawl from the corner, stood in the doorframe of the head boy's room was Draco. His frame was slightly clarified by the fire, Hermione looked up,  
  
"If I do something I like to do it to my best ability" Hermione said haughtily,  
  
"No need to get snotty I was merely stating something. You seem slightly... I don't know," He mocked thinking with a finger pressed on the left of his lips, "Aggravated?"  
  
"So what if I am, I'm very busy lot's of homework"  
  
"Don't lie all you've got is that charms essay and there is by far enough information on there" His eyes glinted and he walked over and sat beside her, she sighed and quickly scribbled something to the end of her charms essay and sat up,  
  
"I just rounded it off," She said looking at Draco,  
  
"I got an interesting charm's book from Diagon Alley" Draco said, going to "plan A", he inwardly smirked he was just too smooth,  
  
"Which store?"  
  
"Flourish and Blotts, it's my favourite book store but not my favourite shop in Diagon Alley"  
  
"Oh, what's your favourite shop?" Oh she plays right into my hands he thought,  
  
"Take a guess"  
  
"Uh, the ice cream parlour"  
  
"Use that famous brain of yours girl, the first time I saw you after the summer holidays" Hermione opened her eyes wide,  
  
"The three broomsticks" Draco clapped a few times,  
  
"You just act innocent" He smirked and leaned forward, Hermione glanced into his eyes for a second and then their lips were interlocked, Draco put his hands on her hips and pushed her backwards so she was back to the lying down position, Draco started to let his hand wander upwards Hermione opened her eyes, was this really what she wanted? Was it what Harry wanted? Was he using her? She sat up taking Draco by surprise; he looked at her quizzically. She got up and ran to her room slamming the door behind her slamming the iron lock even though it would do nothing Draco could just do an opening charm.  
  
She, new improved Hermione who looked after number one put someone before herself. Harry.  
  
He wasn't there over the summer when you needed him most; he doesn't seem to understand what it is like to be me, my father he is a nice man really he just doesn't know what he does. Doesn't know his strength. He was drunk most of the time it was someone else, I mean I admit sometimes he wasn't exactly drunk but he still wasn't in his right mind. I don't like it when Draco and Harry insult him he is a genuinely nice, but no-one listens when I say that, they ask me why I'm defending him, well I have to, I love him. I think. I mean I might go back at Christmas I took money and I left. How inconsiderate. I've been thinking a lot. I almost despised him when I came here at first but now I realize it wasn't just him. It wasn't just him you know? I love him, I love him to bits, I miss him he would give me advice now. Would he? Even I don't know, I don't know him anymore, I don't know Harry anymore, and I don't know anything anymore. I don't even think I know myself. I need someone. I need anything. I. Me. Me, I think, well I don't know... I think I need Draco. Yet I tell myself I don't, I also told myself I'd never let myself get so desperate I'd get a diary but look what this is. I left home thinking I'd change but I've changed into everything I thought I'd never be, everything. I feel like I'm a porcelain soldier, strong yet so breakable. I need air.  
  
Hermione put her quill away and stored a black book in the desk. She walked over to the window and opened it wide, it was a windy day and the leaves seemed to be alive, dancing along with the wind. She pushed her head out of the window her hair whipping her face. She gulped in the air like it was much coveted water to a desert wanderer. She wanted to go outside. She needed to. She pulled her head out of the cold night air and slammed the window shut. She slid the bolt on her door and walked out Draco was sat there lazily sprawled over the armchair reading a potions booklet. He looked up,  
  
"I'm going out for some air" She walked to the door and went out, she wasn't quite sure where she was heading but she ended up at the lake she stood gazing across it's tranquil water, she slid to the floor lying there. She started crying, no one seemed to help anymore. Ron had given up on her. Her dad was miles away. Harry and Draco were the centre of her problems. She couldn't help herself she needed to let it all go. She wanted to be carefree again, back in the times where her dad was normal. Where he loved her like a daughter, where alcohol wasn't a problem, when she hadn't got a boy. She curled into a ball and tugged at the grass under her hands. Staring into space her mind wandered to a totally different place, a chamber of memories were in her head and she just wouldn't let them go. There was a noise behind her, sounded like the wind; she tugged a piece of grass listening to the sound of the tormented blades being yanked from their secure, safe home. She continued ripping the blades out of the soil. She pulled them furiously as if the harder she tore them out the quicker her problems would be sorted.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I know it's short considering you've had to wait ages, I'm so sorry I've just been busy  
  
Please review, I hope more happened in this chapter. 


	8. Another Guy

For god's sake will more people review I get upset when you don't, makes me think you don't like it.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
She let the tears fall onto the aggravated pile of upturned grass and soil. She looked at the huge moon now reflected in the lake; it was only a few mere seconds before the lake was back to reflecting a cloudy sky. She sat back, tears still rolling down her cheeks, the sound of her sobs echoing around her.  
  
"Why are you crying? I didn't mean to hurt you." She spun round,  
  
"I'm not crying" She glared at the familiar blonde, "You didn't hurt me" She smiled,  
  
"You were and" He moved towards her and wiped a tear away, "still are"  
  
"No one asked you, it's none of your business"  
  
"No one may have asked but it is, because I made a move to you and you threw me off" She opened her mouth to argue, "Oh, don't fool yourself dear I can tell when someone wants me, not that there's many girls who don't want once they've had a slice of me, and then came out here crying, don't say you haven't you're a bad liar and I've been watching you"  
  
"Maybe you should stop watching then, and get over yourself" She stood up weakly, but he held her arm with one of his firm hands, he was close she could smell his spicy cologne, she looked at his hand as if it was infecting her and tried to shake it off, she couldn't hold her tears back anymore they started to make their way down her face rolling towards the finishing line that was the ground, "let" She choked on herself, "go"  
  
"Not when you're like this, who knows what you may do" He smirked,  
  
"You just never know when to stop do you?" She shook her arm harder,  
  
"I do, but now's not the time, now what is the matter with you?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand" He sat down pulling her with him,  
  
"I won't if you don't explain" He shook her arm, "I may have been a total bastard, I may still be but please just fucking tell me you fool!" She sniffed and he glared at her scornfully as she started staring at the grass as if it was the most interesting thing one could ever come across.  
  
"I'm just pissed off about my dad"  
  
"Don't be"  
  
"Easy enough for you to say" "Don't forget about Lucius dear"  
  
"It's not the same, I love my dad. He's a good man, he isn't like your father"  
  
"This isn't some muggle chat show Granger! Its life you were knocked around a bit by you father get over it!"  
  
"I wasn't just knocked around by him, you wouldn't understand, I lost my bloody virginity to my father, do you know how that feels? NO" She stared at him,  
  
"Hermione, I understand. It happened but you either forget about it or let it ruin you!"  
  
"Oh you're so wise" She got up, she had taken what Malfoy had actually said into her heart, but he did sound like Kilroy or something tragic like that.  
  
"I'm helping, please stop being so cynical you ungrateful little girl" She put her nose in the air and pretended to walk off, Malfoy looked rather apprehensively towards her, and pulled her arm, "Back to bed for you little girl, before you go mental and I have to escort you to St. Sodding Mungo's"  
  
"You haven't got male PMT by any chance have you Malfoy?" She giggled,  
  
"No you are just losing your sanity more and more by the minute" Malfoy pulled her through the doors, after a while of pulling and stopping as Hermione collapsed from what seemed to be incontrollable sobbing which turned out to be fake to annoy Draco they finally reached the dormitory.  
  
"Bed time then?"  
  
"Yes, now go" He walked into his own room shaking his head, he checked his hair in his mirror, "She is mad that one, totally off the deep end one minute she's sobbing the next she's as high as a kite. I think she's the one who's got PMT she stressed and has constant mood swings!" He pulled one of his large hands through his hair and took his robes off and his clothes until he was left in some black boxers, he jumped into bed and blew the candles out. In her room Hermione had stripped and suddenly realized she wanted a bath. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom she started to pour a bath with some plain white bubbles she left the door open because she knew Draco would be in bed and she couldn't stand it when the bathroom got all steamy like some sauna.  
  
She dipped a finger into the bath and slowly lowered herself in. She laughed slightly and reached for some shampoo, she could wash her hair with her wand but she much preferred muggle shampoo it had the same affect and felt better. She put some in her hand and dipped her head under the water. She lifted her head out and massaged the creamy mixture into her hair and on her scalp she rinsed the bubbles off and laid on the raised platform for a while. She pulled the plug out and got out, she put a towel around her body and took out her lip stud facing the mirror, and she replaced it with a ring from the pot in the mirrored cupboard.  
  
She walked out and sat on the sofa, from the corner Draco watched her twiddling with her hair.  
  
"Why have you just got out of the bath when I told you, you should have gone to bed?" She jumped at the why and turned around her towel slipping,  
  
"Well, I wanted a bath" He coughed and pointed to the towel, she laughed and pulled it back up,  
  
"Shit" She mumbled,  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen it before"  
  
"That's not the point, you shouldn't have anyway" She said scornfully,  
  
"Are you trying to say you regret it?"  
  
"So what if I am? What you going to do?"  
  
"Well do you? You'll find out what I'll do if you do tell me you regret it"  
  
"I regret it," She said staring at him in the face pointedly,  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hehe, you all have to read it to find out what he does, but you may guess. Please review; I get upset when I don't get reviews. Please review. I'll review your story if you review mine :-( I'm desperate. I'm tragic aren't I?  
  
Love you all for reading, but I'll love you even more and you'll score a brownie point if you review! *grins*  
  
Please?  
  
~.Pin.~ 


	9. Volatile

sk8erpunkGCpnay: Thanks, it's okay about you not being to explain. I use word grammar check but it isn't the best. Thank you so much for carrying on reviewing and for your help. Chapter eight was slightly rushed sorry I really wanted to get it up that night.  
  
Kadarokha: Thanks so much for reviewing and adding me to your favorites.  
  
Miarae: Sorry, it was rushed... AGAIN! I'll try harder this chapter and tell me if it's still rushed or okay. Sorry it took me so much longer to update I'm trying to get them up quicker each time but it's just getting slower isn't it? Thank you you're still my most faithful reviewer!  
  
Stacey: Thanks; I should have e-mailed you if you're reading this. Hope you enjoy it, and I did take what you said on board don't worry.  
  
Now, just to make sure everyone knows. This isn't going to be a love triangle with Harry, Draco and Hermione. I know I imply it but it is just to get you all... thinking. If this is bad bare in mind I have a mouth ulcer and I have to keep poking it now and again...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to make you happy about it aren't I?"  
  
"You don't have to, after all tomorrow we'll be back to acting as if we're worst enemies aren't we?"  
  
"We don't act like enemies?"  
  
"We should do"  
  
"Why?" He asked advancing on her,  
  
"People are starting to talk"  
  
"Oh, so they couldn't talk before could they?" Draco said smirking,  
  
"I'm not joking, you're going to have to sit with them in lessons and everything" She looked at him. He had stopped he was a few feet away from her,  
  
"What if I don't want to?" He said,  
  
"We can still spend the nights together I think. If we just do it gradually."  
  
"WHAT? Are you feeling okay? I can't believe you, you're like my crazy bitch of a mother" Hermione looked shocked, "You were the one who fucked me, you were the one who knew the true identity of the person, you could easily have said you were Granger, but no. I wouldn't have touched you if I knew who you were, you knew who I was and you still did it! So why? Why did you?" Hermione looked aghast, she'd just realized he hadn't known who she was; she knew perfectly well he was Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy,  
  
"I... I. I don't know..." A tear spilled down her cheek, "I don't know what to say"  
  
"Yeah well I said what I thought, and what's the point in me being nice to you if I've got to be nasty to you in front of everyone else, ever heard the saying all or nothing?"  
  
"Yes, look I'm sorry, I just don't want you to lose your reputation. I know it means a lot to you"  
  
"It meant a lot to me because it meant a lot to my father. I may still be harsh, cruel and unfair to some but not to you because I know what you and Harry are like. Yes, I like taking the piss out of all the freaks in Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaws but that's me, love me or loathe me, but I think it's impossible to loathe Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You are so ego-centric," Draco walked closer to her, "but that's how I like it" She grabbed his hand and kissed him lustfully,  
  
'And I thought I wasn't going to get any action tonight' Draco thought, his hand instinctively pushed her back so he was on top of her,  
  
"What about Harry?" Draco said, pulling away from Hermione,  
  
"I never imagined you'd be the one to care, but we'll jump over that hurdle if we ever get to it, the chances are against him finding out" She pulled him back into a lustful kiss, this wasn't passionate. It didn't actually mean much to either of them at the time. It was pure lust, right?  
  
She looked at his eyes, as he threw her towel behind him. He licked her lips greedily, and decided not to bother teasing her. He could just do it. Why would she care? He could feel her, taking off his last piece of clothing, his boxers.  
  
"Ready?" He said raising both of his eyebrows at the same as if to challenge her  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Draco smirked, and went down on her. He pushed in and out,  
  
"Harder" She said, he did as she said. If she wanted to command him she could but he'd make sure she'd never do it again, he thrashed against her getting gradually faster. She moaned with pleasure each time he pushed against her. It was already hurting her considerably but who was she to complain, she'd asked him to go harder and that's what he'd done. He was breathing quite heavily and she could smell his peppermint breath as he pushed in, he was getting faster and faster now, she could tell this was going to be another quicky – that was good for her. He pushed in further, Hermione was not sure how much longer she could hold herself back, little did she know Draco was exactly the same as her, except for the fact he was also annoyed she wasn't doing anything but moaning, yes it didn't matter the girl had enough sex appeal but she could at leas tousle his hair or something instead of gripping the sides of the sofa like it was a white knuckle ride, so to speak. He had pushed in as far as he could go - but he hadn't been playing quidditch since his second year to not be able to go any faster than this. He put his hands on the sofa on either side of her and pushed into her faster, she let out a scream of pleasure and came. He carried on pushing faster until, and he came too. He stopped and smirked at her,  
  
"Never command Draco Malfoy during sex" She glared at him then laughed,  
  
"You could be gentler next time you know" She spat,  
  
"Well you did say harder"  
  
"I did NOT say batter me"  
  
"I didn't batter you, I just gave it your rough and fast"  
  
"No need to turn the candy sour" She said glaring at him from the other side of the sofa,  
  
"And what the hell would you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, for me having good sex is like a fat kid eats candy. Exhilarating"  
  
"Interesting spin on things, you obviously didn't regret it. Work here is done." He seemed to have no emotion over what had happened,  
  
"Well, I'll talk tomorrow don't forget to do your homework" She said sarcastically and walked to her bedroom in a huff. Draco sat there a moment then smirked. He went into his bedroom soon after he had magically put the fire out and gathered his clothes; he left the towel strewn across the floor.  
  
He looked in the mirror and flicked the hair behind his ear and started talking to his reflection,  
  
"Damn you look good, no wonder Hermione couldn't resist though next time it'd be more comfortable in a bed wouldn't it?" It was a rhetorical question, "but I suppose it wouldn't be as spontaneous or volatile" He smirked at his reflection. He folded his clothes up and put them in the washing basket. He ended up falling asleep wondering why he had wasted his precious time folding clothes for pitiful house elves to wash.  
  
Soon, Draco was asleep but Hermione lay awake. She was wondering about the emotional ties of sex. About how to some it was a show of love almost like holding somebody's hand on a midnight walk. Almost like watching the sun set in each other's arms. Almost like keeping each other warm, in the snow. Then to others it was just like a muggle watching television, or like she had said earlier to Draco the fun a fat kid has eating candy.  
  
She soon fell into a rather distracted dream about two lollipops having sex, when she woke up she decided never to think about sex before sleep again. She stretched and got out of bed to open the curtains. With a beam of autumn sunlight lighting up her room she chose some black faded jeans and an extremely tight tee that said "I'd rather die than spend this night with you" in bold white lettering on the front, she put some robes over the top and put her hair up into a messy ponytail, although the ponytail had bumps it still had an amazing casual elegance to it, something that, as Ginny commonly reminded her, is a rare thing. Hermione smiled thinking of Ginny, she had waist length dark red hair now and the only way she could make it straight was to use a charm on it. She chuckled and reminded herself to have a chat with Ginny. It had been a while in fact they hadn't talked since her and Ron had argued. Just because she wasn't a friend with her brother didn't mean she couldn't talk to her.  
  
She walked out of the common room with her bag hitched on her shoulder heading for the great hall. If she got the early she could fit in a good gossip with Gin.  
  
She glanced around the cavernous room and then her eyes scanned the gryffindor table, she spotted Ginny she was surrounded by a few boys but who was she, Hermione Granger to care?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Right, I tried really hard to not rush it, although I did a bit with the bit on the sofa. If you have a problem put it in your review, also if I get any facts wrong do that too because I have a feeling I got some wrong but I can't see where. If there's any badly rushed lines or badly put lines just put them in your review and a correction if you can be bothered? Also if anyone knows how to put italics and bolds in please please put it in a review. Love to all my readers, especially the reviewers and Miarae!  
  
~.Liv.~ 


	10. Climbing high to fall back down

Miarae: You are such a darling for reviewing! I really hated this chapter when I saw review alert I was thinking oh crap it's going to be awful. I don't know how to explain. I thought although the chapter fitted in well I wasn't as *into* writing it. Hmmm. I might re-write that at sometime.  
  
Come on guys, I seem to be on loads of author alert lists but only one person keeps reviewing. I'm not writing another chapter after this unless at least another one of you puts another comment up. Come on guys one quick "I liked/did not like" will do you could even expand if you have the time? I know you want to! ^_^  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"'MIONE!" Ginny jumped up flamboyantly and gave her a hug and a kiss on each of her cheeks, Hermione did the same and the boys moved a long so she could sit by Ginny, "Long time no talk it seems,"  
  
"I know, I was thinking about hair and I suddenly realized I hadn't had a good chat for ages" Ginny shooed away the boys they slid further down the table,  
  
"Any thing on your mind or just a round up of gossip?"  
  
"You're almost as bad as Parkinson and Parvati and Lavender!"  
  
"No, I don't tell anyone my knowledge just a selective few"  
  
"Anyway, no not gossip well kind of. I heard about you and Blaise" She nudged the younger girl in the ribs,  
  
"Not funny, we're just going out, everyone's making a big thing of it because we're like opposite houses and stuff, that's what makes it so thrilling, it's something only few gryffindors would do"  
  
"I've done it" Hermione said with a mischievous smirk, Ginny looked like someone had just shot her up her rear with a tranquilliser gun,  
  
"Who?" She said a cake-eating grin across her face,  
  
"Now, don't tell anyone" Ginny zipped her lips then drew the holy cross in mock significance, "Dra... Malfoy I mean"  
  
"Oh, we all knew you were on first name basis Hermione it's like there is a new sodding dream team, Draco, Mia and Harry... And where's Ron, with Seamus and Dean of course plotting revenge on Harry and Draco and ways to win back Mione"  
  
"Great, and the whole school knows/thinks/whatever's this?" She said sarcasm dripping,  
  
"Unfortunately so" Ginny smiled and patted Hermione's hand, "It'll boil over, everything seems to have changed, Salazar's ways are slowly but surely being forgotten, yet I'm sure many are still bitter in fact I know many are."  
  
"Ginny, I know you can blend into crowds like paper on snow but the war is over and you need to forget you are not a spy.."  
  
"Dumbledore told us to be alert, he said many of the deatheaters haven't been caught and are worried about the traitors who shopped in family as all the deatheaters were family because all were purebloods and all purebloods are inter-"  
  
"Related," She sighed, "Yes, I suppose your right it's just we haven't heard a squeak from them in weeks" Hermione looked at the butter knife she had just placed against her plate, "Well, some of the less... Shall we say select students have been," Hermione looked shocked, "does Harry know?"  
  
"Only me and Blaise, I think some of the teachers may have an idea"  
  
"BLAISE?!?!" Hermione shouted, noticing the stares she hushed her voice down a bit, "Why the fuck did you tell Blaise?"  
  
"I had to, he's my boyfriend. Plus the fact he knows some of the slytherins who have been talking about it. He got some information about it for me" Blaise was walking towards them, Hermione looked at the slytherins and noticed Malfoy was sat on his own obviously he had been talking to Blaise. She then looked along the table and noticed that Pansy and some boys around her were glaring at him. He was tall and since he joined the slytherin team had even more defined muscles. He had always had a nice body but quidditch, like every other boy who played in Hogwarts, had given him more muscles and that certain rough and tumble look. He was tanned and had black hair that was ruffled but graceful. Vivid brown eyes stared out from under some wisps of hair.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Ginny said tapping the bottom of Hermione's chin, she had been absent-mindedly been gazing over at the slytherin table for a good few moments with her jaw dropped. She turned around and looked at Blaise and Ginny. She felt such a fool she hadn't even noticed Ginny get up and let Blaise sit down. She was situated on his knee and many gryffindors were glaring including Ron,  
  
"Oh shit, look at Ron's face," She said forgetting about her recent blunder at the sight of his incredulous face,  
  
"God, the bastard looks really angry" Blaise said,  
  
"Blaise, Hermione stop ganging up on him with me near" She pouted at Blaise and smiled cutely at Hermione, "He is my brother even if he is a bit..." She waved her arms looking for a word,  
  
"Aggravating" Blaise supplied,  
  
"Exasperating" Hermione said, "Annoying"  
  
"Mr. I-think-I'm-superior"  
  
"I said stop it!" She said a grin cracking onto her little face,  
  
"You and Draco then Granger?" Blaise said grinning,  
  
"How... How the ... How do you bloody know?"  
  
"I was sat next to him saying about me and Ginny. He told me and said he'd bet 500 galleons you tell Ginny Weasley. I said if you had I'd wink at him" He turned around and Hermione guessed he'd winked as Draco gave a superior smirk and got up,  
  
"Is he pissed off?" Hermione said quickly, putting her hands on the table. She looked ready to jump up.  
  
"No, God for someone with such good grades you are dopey and lack common sense" She stared at him,  
  
"Why's he got up then?"  
  
"He's coming over!" Hermione's eyes widened,  
  
"He can't, what about Ron?"  
  
"You hate Ron!"  
  
"I know Ginny! Still... What about everyone else?"  
  
"If they don't like it they can stick it where the sun does definitely not shine" Blaise smiled, "That's what me and Gin did"  
  
"But it's different with you guys, what about Harry?"  
  
"Harry and him are friends," Draco was getting nearer and nearer, "He's not asking you to have shag him here you know!"  
  
"Hermione stop getting in a flap and calm down, it's not as if you got a D in your potions is it?"  
  
"What I got a D when?" Ginny and Blaise looked at each other frustrated, "Oh!" Hermione grinned, "Sorry about that," She grinned sheepishly, "One sec!" She disappeared under the table and appeared at the other side in between Dean and Colin Creevey, both of which looked extremely pleased with themselves. Draco sat where Hermione had sat and said hello to them all and a quick told you so to Blaise. The two slytherins laughed and the gryffindors stared at them haughtily.  
  
"Your house mates are seemingly pissed off" Blaise said to Hermione and Ginny. Ron, Dean and Seamus snorted,  
  
"Would you like a tissue?" Draco said to them, the three continued their talk about the chudley cannons and tornadoes seemingly annoying Draco, "Those bastards are ignoring me!"  
  
"And? The key word in there is bastards," Hermione said and Ron glared at her, she noticed and glared back trying to stare him out. She was still trying to stare him out when Harry sat in between her and Colin. She mumbled hello with the others but didn't turn. Ron and she kept blinking but neither was smiling. She felt her muscles flicker into a smile, Dean and Seamus didn't even notice Ron not talking, as Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Draco did not notice Hermione's muteness, Ron's face smiled for a brief second and Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing and Ron did the same.  
  
The gryffindors and slytherins stared at them both, they were in hysterics and Hermione was all over the place. The pair couldn't seem to stop, Harry and Draco soon put there heads together over a jar of Sorceress Matilda Mayhew's deliciously fruity strawberry Jam and were conversing in low voices both with serious looks on their faces. They kept shooting glances at Ron and Hermione who were now sat next to each other because Dean had moved from in between the hysterical pair.  
  
Hermione clutched her sides breathing heavy and Ron stopped a few seconds after panting slightly,  
  
"That wasn't even fu-" She giggled, "Well it was" Ron just smiled, the two looked around and noticed that it wasn't just gryffindors staring at them the slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were too. The pair went red  
  
"I hate you" Hermione said grinning,  
  
"Well, that's fine with me because I hate you too" They turned their backs on each other, Ron's ears went red and his face screwed up in concentration trying desperately not to laugh, Hermione bit her cheeks then turned around,  
  
"I hate your hair, and the way your ears go all red when you're angry or embarrassed. I hate you stupid stubby nose and fumbling hands" Hermione let some wisps of hair that had fallen from her ponytail cover her face, Ron's face was the exact picture of Crabbe when a cake was placed before him but he had to open a lock to eat it,  
  
"Yeah well, I hate your I'm superior attitude, I hate your bossiness, I hate it when you smirk at me, I hate it when you breath down my neck and when you get everything out because you are little miss know it all"  
  
"Yeah, well I hate it when you trip up all the time, I hate it when you copy my notes, I hate it when you ask for me to do your homework, I hate it when you do that lopsided grin of yours"  
  
"Yeah, well I hate the way your hair swings, I hate the way you look at me and I hate it when you do that weird thing with your eyes and hair" Everyone was listening to their conversation every now and again a small whisper could be heard echoing around the cavernous room,  
  
"I hate the waste of time you've become, I hated you always being out during the summer, I hate your 'reliability', and I hated the fact you were never there for me!"  
  
"Yeah, well I hate what you've become!"  
  
"WELL THAT ISN'T MY FAULT" Hermione had finally reached the end of her piece of string, "IT'S MY FATHER'S SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM TAKE IT UP WITH HIM AND NOT ME!" Draco and Harry exchanged looks. Harry tapped her arm gently just to make sure she knew what she was doing, she turned around and looked at Harry, "Don't worry," She said smiling furtively, "I hate the fact you weren't there for me when I needed you the most, I hate everything you do, I hate the ground you stand on and I just can't take everyone being so bitchy, and I can't take you judging me for something I couldn't help, I can't take anyone except Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Draco because they are actually nice, and at least Harry and Draco would know everything about me if they bitched so do me a favour and fuck off!" Hagrid looked up at her face but looked down quickly,  
  
"Well, I won't know if you don't tell me!"  
  
"I'll tell you away from all these people who have been staring so long they might as well take a picture" Everyone turned their head embarrassed, yet still if there was a device that measured the amount of eavesdroppings it would be off the scale by now,  
  
"Maybe you should grow up and come to me as of when you've got a real problem!" Even Ron as surprised by what he said, "I'm so- "He was stopped by someone punching him in the face, quick as a flash Snape was running over to restrain Draco and Harry. The teachers all, except Hagrid, seemed to be ignoring what was happening in the middle of the hall until then; Seamus and Dean started fighting too. Hermione shook her head and ran out quickly followed by Ginny which left Blaise free to jump over the table and join in, Snape was almost there by now four of them were sporting black eyes which were just starting to show up, someone or some people were bleeding as there was blood all over them,  
  
"Shivayama" Snape yelled, the spell stopped all the boys' limbs from functioning, McGonagall walked over.  
  
"You deal with them Severus I don't think I'd be able to stay in the same room as them" She went back to the staff table and Snape did the quick reversing spell and marched them all of to his office half way through the tramp down to the dungeons he saw Hermione he told her she'd be needed too. Her expression stayed the same ad before she knew where she was going she was sat in a chair.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hope you all liked it, please review I'm not going to update if I don't get more than two reviews because it will be a waste of time. Miarae you are a darling for reviewing so much and your reviews mean so much so please don't think that I don't cherish your comments because I do I'm just upset that no-one reviews :-(  
  
R E V I E W  
  
~.Liv.~ ----x---- 


	11. All depressed and wanting to die

Oh gosh you guys thank you so much, I may have only got like three reviews but I was really happy about it. Is that weird? I was recently reading a story where someone had over 600 reviews! I was like… Woah! I still reviewed though - every little thing counts!   
  
Miarae: I love you as always, I love your stories too. I couldn't read behind blue eyes have you taken it down? I'll read another one when I have updated I promise!  
  
Julie: Thanks for reading ^_^. I know some people are reading I just like feedback because I want to improve my technique and everything so I can be a better writer. Stacey: Thanks; at first I was planning on making them friends again. Then I suddenly thought well you know what if they're saying what they hate about each other and if they have so much to hate they'd realize it just wasn't meant to be! If you get that? So at first they were joking then they realized that they were saying what they meant.   
  
Kevin: Thanks, I know it's not exactly soon but at least it hasn't been months.   
  
Tkdcutie: Ahh, thanks I will keep going but I still need like more than three reviews for this chappie! Feedback is my alternative to food, but I still eat.   
  
Angel-dolphin1: Thanks, I'll try update more regularly but like four of my night are taken up a week which is annoying.   
  
Monkisurf: The wait is over!   
  
  
ONWARDS! Please review! I am not putting shouting in capitals anymore because it annoys me, it'll indicate it like "shouted blah" or "sipped a drink and raged: "   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hermione sat down, wondering if Ginny was annoyed with her. She'd been rather brutal towards her when she'd followed her. She'd told her to fuck off and stormed off which was the worst thing she could have done because then she ran into Snape and his entourage of boys from gryffindor and slytherin. She thought it strange that Harry, Blaise and Draco had been fighting on the side against Ron, Dean and Seamus. About her as well.   
  
  
If you'd have asked me a year ago I would have been prepared to bet a million galleons and all of my books that me and Draco would never be friends. At the moment it seems like my life's more topsy-turvy than in the holidays. I'm in the same building as Ron yet I barely speak to him. I was so close to him at one time, closer than me and Harry have ever been. Now, when we were almost making up after I'd been hung up about him for so long I realized that I actually hate so many little things about him. Everything he was to me means nothing anymore, but then again nothing means much to me anymore. No, that's wishful thinking; I want to not care any more. Still I always find myself worrying about Harry or Ron. Even Draco the one person who has really stuck a knife in Ron, Harry's realationship and me. The one person who, combined with Harry of course, had totally thrown Ron and me fifty miles further apart.   
  
"Are you listening to me Granger?" No, but I'm not exactly going to say that am I? Arrogant self centred bastards get right on my nerves  
  
"Yes, of course I am Professor" I can guess what's coming next,  
  
"Well if you are so attentive what did I just say?"  
  
"That any form of fighting especially muggle"  
  
"Correct, pay more attention though instead of gazing right into Mr. Weasley's face"  
  
Hermione turned red as she burned under the evil glares off Draco and Harry.   
  
"I was not star- "  
  
"Enough of your excuses girl!" Snape's pallid face sneered at her, "Why did you punch Weasley Draco? It seems Miss. Granger here was coping fine on her own, cussing at him"  
  
"He insulted Hermione Professor, said she was making up the fact she had problems"   
  
"And does Miss. Granger have problems?" Draco and Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded slowly,  
  
"Yes she does" Harry said,  
  
"I was addressing Malfoy, Potter, not you."   
  
"You'd have got the same answer off him, _sir_"  
  
"It does not matter, the point is you interrupted"  
  
"I was not saying she didn't have problems"  
  
"Were you not Mr Weasley it's quite apparent that Miss Granger, Potter, Draco and Blaise all seem to think you did"  
  
"Yes well, It came out wrong"  
  
"Maybe it's just _me_ but I cannot fathom how what you said could come across as a compliment, "Maybe you should grow up and come to me as of when you've got a real problem!" does not seem to be kind, just you telling Miss Granger here to grow up and come to you when she has got a real problem. Which she _apparently_ has"  
  
"Professor Snape, she obviously does have a real problem she wouldn't make something like this up would she, Potter?"  
  
"Well maybe you or _Hermione_ should explain?"  
  
"Exactly!" Said Seamus,  
  
"What I said," mumbled Ronald,  
  
"Well, that's Hermione's choice and from the impression I get, _professor_ she doesn't want to tell Seamus, Dean or Ron" Said Blaise, he roughly jabbed his hand towards the three in the corner,  
  
"I'm not surprised," said Harry,  
  
"What was that?" Dean raged,  
  
"I said she could try" Harry said quickly, Dean glared but didn't carry it on,  
  
"Well… Miss Granger?" He stared at Hermione a greasy lock of hair covering his left eye, "We haven't got all day are you going to tell us?"  
  
"No" Hermione said plainly staring at her fumbling hands,  
  
"It seems to me maybe you are making this up" Snape stated, pure hatred was almost written across his forehead,  
  
"That… That… That's." She stopped to breath and Harry and Draco looked at her, she burst out crying, "I'm not making it up, I haven't changed out of will. I didn't ask for anything to happen to me. I was happy as I was. I was happy with my mum and dad, but that was taken away. I was happy with Ron" A smile flittered across her face, "that was taken away, I was happy with my father but that all changed. It all changed" Tears dripped down her face and Blaise put a comforting arm round her. Harry stared defiantly at Snape.  
  
"I don't need the floor washing Miss Granger please stop crying and explain yourself instead of talking gibberish about your parents and Mr Weasley over there"  
  
"It isn't gibberish and if you knew you wouldn't be so quick to judge, with that she got up and fled the room not looking back.  
  
"It's a shame when students go wrong and all depressed and I want to kill myself" Snape muttered, "You can go, I'll talk about your punishments later when Miss Granger is with us" He shot them all his death glare and flounced out of the office.   
  
"See what you've done Weasley, Finnegan Thomas. You'll pay" With that Harry, Draco and Blaise walked out.   
  
"I hate girls who need attention no matter how pretty they are" Dean said as they walked out of the office a while later. They'd waited so as not to run into the others.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sorry, I typed fast tell me of any grammar, spelling or speeding sentencing mistakes?!?! Please review, I swear I will stop if I don't get over three reviews. I cherish every single comment. Except the flames which don't tell you which wrong. If you didn't like this chapter tell me why and I'll either correct it or try my hardest not to do it later.   
  
  
Loads of hugs,  
  
Pin ~x x x~ 


	12. Fag

Sillie melie: Thanks, I'm getting my brother to beta my story in return for me beta-ing his, it is amazing how much you pick up on!   
  
Miarae: Sorry I didn't outline the fact it had switched person From now on I will, my brother helps me with the HTML. I looked at the story, as you know. It was amazing. Check Miarae  
  
Angel-dolphin1: Thanks for reviewing I'll try update ASAP!   
  
Tkdcutie: Cheers, as I said I've got a beta reader now so hopefully the speeding mistakes will VANISH. Or nearly.   
  
Please keep reviewing if I don't get feedback I won't carry on and I don't do hollow threats.   
  
_Check out Griffen on author search her stories are amazing, especially Graveyard Goth_   
  
**Regrets Chapter 12 – Hermione's POV**   
  
  
** I can't believe him I was not faking it! Stupid greasy haired fag! That's all he is, I swear he uses that really white Goth foundation on his face. It's so white it's unnatural. He's inhumane. If only he knew. In fact I almost exploded in there and told everyone all about it. Even the small things I have "forgotten" to tell Draco and Harry. I can't even tell my best friends the fucking truth! Ok, in reality only one of them is my best friend but still, it's important! **   
  
  
_ There you go lying to me again? _  
** I cannot lie to myself…  
  
Can I? **  
  
_It is apparent you can. Use the brains that is what they are there for they're not exactly going to feed the homeless are they? The small things, I don't think you've described one night alone with your father to Harry OR Draco! _   
  
** I didn't want to tell them and I am not prepared to argue with myself! **   
*-*End of POV*-*  
  
  
She'd walked to the dormitory and was sat in her room. She wondered what Snape had said when she had gone. She could see his face in her mind giving the six remaining boys a lecture. How could someone be so cruel? Why should she have to justify herself to him? Not just him, Ron, Seamus and Dean? She only had to justify herself, and the other self in her head. The two parts of her. At least she didn't lie; she didn't want to change. She started to cry, she couldn't take it and she needed a friend like Ginny who she could chat to and where they could gossip and just be… Normal!   
  
As if she'd read Hermione's mind Ginny knocked on the door to the head's common room. Hermione leapt off her bed and stomped downstairs. It couldn't be Draco or Harry because they knew the passwords. That only left Ron, Ginny, Blaise and anyone else who knew her and wanted to talk. That left more than a few people, so instead of flapping she yanked open the door and there stood Ginny. Hermione threw her arms round her in a huge hug.   
  
"I am so sorry Gin!"   
  
"It's ok Hermione!" She smiled, "I knew you were stressed, Parvati and Lavender told me Snape had taken all the boy's out of the hall. So, I went to find them I saw a glimpse of Harry, Blaise and Draco but they were busy talking so I decided to come here. What happened?"   
  
"Well, Snape found me and we all went. He was his usual self so I walked out" Ginny gasped, "I know, he was being really bad though. That was the last I saw of any of you guys. I expect Harry and Draco will be over soon. Very soon and by the sounds of it Blaise too!"   
  
"You make it sound like a party Hermione"   
  
"It can be" Hermione grinned and Ginny could practically see the happiness flooding back into her friend. Ginny walked past Hermione and sat on the luxurious couch. Hermione shut the door and followed sitting opposite, "Yes it can be, Me, Blaise, you Harry and Draco!" Ginny grinned at Hermione,   
  
"Sounds good to me, no alcohol though. Last time I had alcohol with Blaise we got a bit carried away" Hermione giggled loudly,   
  
"You did, did you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows sneakily after numerous seconds of this she stopped and put an exasperated look onto her face "Come on then tell Hermy pants" Ginny raised her eyebrows and Hermione shrugged, "It sounded better in my head"   
  
"If I remember correctly you are familiar with… Snape's potion stock cupboard" Hermione's teeth were bared in a smile that must have pulled about 17 muscles,   
  
"Yes I am" She chuckled,   
  
"We kind of ended up stumbling into there and well on the floor and naked and.. And well you know"   
  
"Know what Miss. Weasley?" Hermione smirked,   
  
"Stop teasing!"   
  
"Alright, alright" She lounged back on the chair strewning her legs across it, "There is going to be hell to pay next time I see Snape"   
  
"I know" Ginny giggled, "Rather you than me dear Hermy pants"   
  
"It did sound better in my head!" Hermione exclaimed,   
  
"What sounded better in your head?" Harry asked,   
  
"Hermy pants" Ginny said laughing, her frame was in almost the same position as Hermione's, Blaise chuckled and sat by Ginny,   
  
"Who called her that?" Blaise asked,   
  
"She called herself that, then used the excuse it sounded better in her head"   
  
"Sure Herm" Draco said he was moving her legs from the remaining seat on the sofa as Harry had taken the other one, he sneakily put a hand on her thigh and rubbed. Hermione screamed inside about the words male domination. Talk about making sure she knew he was there!   
  
"We believe you" Harry said from beside her,   
  
"You do?" She looked at Draco she had flutters in her stomach if Harry, Blaise, or Ginny had seen there would be an uproar! By uproar she meant U-P-R-O-A-R! He looked back raising his eyebrows as if tempting her to slap him. She could have but it would have been rash.   
  
"No" Harry said not a trace of emotion in his voice, she looked at him and saw Ginny's head dart up to, "what? Have I got a spot or something?" The boys laughed, Hermione sent Ginny a significant look and Ginny nodded, Draco was having an effect on Harry and it wasn't just one person who thought that,   
  
"I thought this was for all of us not just for you girls to talk in… sign language" Ginny and Hermione giggled, "How is your studying going Harry?" Draco and Harry groaned, "Well?"   
  
"Alright thanks Hermione, I'm finding Transfiguration difficult though" Hermione contemplated this,   
  
"It has got a considerable amount harder hasn't it?" "Even I find it hard" Draco said to Hermione and Harry, the three were ignoring Ginny and Blaise because Ginny was sat on Blaise's lap and they were doing things that if Ron saw he would hex Blaise to Jupiter and back. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Nasty finishing place again sorry, I just want to get it to you by tonight sorry. Love you all. 


	13. Morning, so interesting

Here's your next chapter. Have fun reading. Sorry Miarae I'm scrapping HTML on this chapter because it's easier plus the fact I can concentrate on the story more without having to put tabs and shit at the end of each paragraph and when people speak and all that. Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it. I noticed it in one of JK Rowling's books the other day so I thought I'd put it in, it worked well I think. It kind of portrays the old Hermione and new Hermione still being there if you get what I mean.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
At about 12 o'clock Hermione and Draco managed to finally throw Blaise, Ginny and Harry out. Hermione leaned against the door.  
  
"Finally" She exclaimed. Draco was straightening the pillows on the sofa's up,  
  
"Snape first thing tomorrow, as well as Weasley and those so called friends of his." He sunk back on to the sofa,  
  
"It will be fine if we just keep our cool. Is it really worth it? Wasting our breath when they're not even going to absorb it. They're about as porous to there surroundings as a metal bar!" As she said this she moved across the room and laid on the sofa opposite him, "I am so tired." She yawned, and pinched the bridge of her nose,  
  
"I am not," Draco said looking at Hermione's hair spilling over her shoulders, "Brown" He said staring at the threads of cookie brown hair,  
  
"What?" Hermione said obviously confused,  
  
"Your hair... It's brown" He said his right hand twitching slightly, it appeared he was fighting an urge to touch the hair,  
  
"And? I like it this colour do you not?" She fingered a little curl with her thumb and index finger,  
  
"I like it, I just... Never mind"  
  
"Okay then" Hermione said staring at Draco like he was a clown short of a circus.  
  
"I better go to my room"  
  
"Me too, don't want to fall asleep on the sofa do I?"  
  
"Not unless you want a crick in your neck so you can go to the hospital wing and miss some of Snape's lesson" He stood up and smoothed the invisible crumples out of his robes.  
  
"I'm not that desperate, I'll get punished might as well deal with it now instead of avoiding it"  
  
"Yes" He looked at Hermione bring her knees up and stand, he moved towards her as if to hug her. He changed, as if he thought better, just before and straightened the cushions she'd disturbed. She took his hand as he straightened the last cushion and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arm round and smiled at her honey scent and put his chin on her soft curls.  
  
Hermione woke up at about 6AM; she was drowsy but got out of bed anyway. She went in the magical shower and then brushed her teeth and her hair. She looked in the mirror and put some small silver stars in her ears. She looked around in the little box of metal body attachments for her lip ring with a star hanging off. She couldn't find it so went to look in her room. She kept muttering quietly "accio star lip ring" over and over but it wouldn't come. She looked through her dressing table. She was having another argument with herself as she looked, telling herself she didn't need it but also telling herself she wanted to wear it.  
  
Draco could hear her creeping around but he ignored it. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the top of his four-poster bed.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
She's creeping around trying not to wake me up but I've been awake for a while now. Even if I dream I still feel awake, it doesn't take away my tiredness. I'm the happiest I've been since I've been talking to Harry and her. It's not a fairytale though, life never is. I remember myself as a kid at stars and moons, a small wizard nursery. They called it a nursery; it was more like people looking after baby witches and wizards whose parents couldn't be bothered or didn't have the time to look after them. I remember the witches who'd qualified to look after kids telling me stories about people who lived happily ever after. In reality that never happens. I learnt that when I was seven. I told my mother and father about a story I had heard in nursery about a witch and wizard called Leyah and Wulfric. They met at school and got married, they had beautiful babies and pretty much rode off into the sunset happy as Larry.  
  
Father said to me "If only that really happened. Now listen to me Draco that never happens, it's something people make up so that little kids don't know the truth. You can never find the one you really love, you can never tread the path you truly wish to tread, and you'll never be the man you really want to be" At first I didn't understand but in my third year at Hogwarts I did. It's funny. I remember everything my father says so if he ever contradicts himself or gets something wrong, I can point it out. I'll hold every word he says against him, when he dies there will be no love lost. Maybe a bit will be lost with my mother. I've never been too close to my family, there was always the risk of them being killed by Voldemort, or someone else. If I was too emotionally attached I'd actually be upset.  
  
I used to not eat. I constantly felt sick for hating my father. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him, yet still I wish him dead. Dead. I refused to be happy. I think my first word was probably no. It didn't take me that long to learn how to say mudblood. Then there was my first swearword, the first time I called someone a mudblood. I'd grown up to hate, I'd grown up to cover emotions. The tapestry of my life had already been sewn yet slowly but surely Harry and Hermione are picking it apart. Father will be turning in his grave. Yet still I feel happy? Does that make me sick? Does that make me sick so I refuse to eat? Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't.  
  
I still don't like some gryffindors. I still don't like some Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws. I'm not too keen on some mudbloods, but it's not because of their ancestry it's because they're totally paranoid about people calling them mudbloods.  
  
"AH HAH!"  
  
I think Hermione's done or found whatever she was creeping around for.  
  
~*End of POV*~  
  
Draco lie in bed for another half hour then got dressed and did the usual things; he went down and bid a working Hermione good morning.  
  
"You can't be doing homework!" He looked over her shoulder, "You had enough for Arithmancy after you first scroll..." He shook his head in dismay,  
  
"There's nothing wrong with doing your work well"  
  
"There is when it dominates your life" He put a stress on the word dominates. She glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to get Harry" She scribbled something onto the end of her essay and put the quill and parchments in her bag. Draco grabbed her arm,  
  
"It was a joke 'Mione. A joke"  
  
"I know I'm sorry I was just worried about Snape" She shook her head and sat back down, "I hate him so much" He sat down beside her, a stiff arm placed round her curved back,  
  
"I know, but we've all got to live with him"  
  
"He was so awful to me. I know you half understand Drake but it's so hard. It's like you always have a perfect exterior, you never show anything yet I do, I can't deal with all this shit"  
  
"So I'm perfect on the outside, son of a mother fucking death eater, that doesn't mean I'm good on the inside does it?" He stood up and stared at Hermione, "Well does it Hermione? You think I don't have any insecurities or anything? You think I find myself perfect some jumped up rich boy who can dish the shit out but reflects the shit thrown back?" He tapped his foot impatiently, "DO YOU?" She sat silently, "DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID DO YOU?" He stared at her,  
  
"No... I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"How did you mean it then? I can't see a way of you getting out of this" He stared at her coldly,  
  
"I... I just" He watched her lips as she struggled with her words, "I just wasn't... thinking. Sorry, please forgive me" Draco smirked and stood in front of her, "Please?"  
  
He put one leg either side of her body and leaned onto her. He put his hands both sides of her chest against the sofa and smirked before kissing her greedily.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A quite nice place to end? Please review, it means LOADS to me! Any suggestions greatly appreciated.  
  
~.Liv.~ 


	14. The same morning, with more happenings!

Miarae: I was so proud of that paragraph, I hoped you'd say it was good. I loved my last chapter. I was happy when I finished writing it. I'm glad there weren't too many noticeable mistakes in there :-)  
  
Angel-dolphin1: Thanks for your continuous reviewing it means a lot to me!  
  
Pnkpanthawitch03: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you enjoy reading it.  
  
Thanks for every review, I think I may have missed one :-S Love you all! Please review.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hermione squealed once Draco pulled away,  
  
"What if Harry came in!" Draco moved and sat beside her rigid body,  
  
"What Harry doesn't know cannot hurt Harry can it?"  
  
"Still what if Harry saw?" The portrait door swung open halfway through her sentence,  
  
"Saw what?" Said Harry walking towards them; Hermione cursed herself for telling him the password,  
  
"Him" She jabbed her thumb towards him, "Doing an impression of you" Draco grimaced,  
  
"Well you sure can keep a secret!"  
  
"Go on then!"  
  
"Ok, just remember it's a joke..." He ruffled his hair up, "Hello I'm the boy- who-lived and I catch the snitch every time on my firebolt, I'm super cool and better than any of you!" Harry laughed and Hermione did too. Draco straightened his hair up furiously. Harry ruffled his up more. Draco glared, "You always look so ruffled where's the style, the elegance, the whole shebang?"  
  
"I know, isn't it great" Harry said, a bit too enthusiastically,  
  
"That's what you think" Draco said agitated,  
  
"I think Harry looks sexy all ruffled and when he comes back from quidditch and he hasn't had time for a shower and he's all sweaty. It's enough to turn you gay Draco" Hermione sat on Harry's knee grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"I'd never be gay, and especially not because of him. Now are we going to have time to eat breakfast or not?"  
  
"Yeah come on," She said ushering him to the doorway, not making an attempt to move off Harry.  
  
"Are you not coming or are you going to have hot sex on the carpet instead of going to potions..."  
  
"I know which one I'd prefer" Hermione said wrapping an arm behind Harry's neck and stroking his cheek,  
  
"Oh, don't make me sick" Draco said, Harry was content listening to the two bickering, "You're going to have to giver her a piggy back Potter"  
  
"Fine with me" Hermione said giggling, she jumped off Harry's knee. She pulled him up and then stood on top of the chair. Harry braced himself, squaring his shoulder and tensing his neck for when Hermione jumped. He waited a few seconds and was just about to walk off when Hermione jumped on him resting her thighs on his hips.  
  
Draco shook his head and opened the portrait hole, the three exited and could be heard laughing all the way down to the hall. At one point Hermione nearly slipped off, but Draco pushed her back up, she giggled at his touch and Harry jumped so she was further up his back. They got to the doors of the great hall,  
  
"Want me to let you down now ma'am?" Harry said,  
  
"Take me to my seat horsy!" Hermione joked,  
  
"And would you like me to peel you grapes" said a familiar drawl,  
  
"Yes" Hermione said smirking,  
  
"Don't smirk at me, I'M THE SMIRKER" Draco shouted,  
  
"Well" Hermione smirked,  
  
"Fine be like that" Draco poked her in the ribs, Hermione jumped off Harry,  
  
"I was only joking"  
  
"So was I" Draco said, "but you can shove your smirks up your ass"  
  
"Now, now Draco"  
  
"Fuck off!" Draco said incredulously,  
  
"That is foul language go wash you mouth out with soap Mr Malfoy!" Hermione said in-between giggles, Hermione grabbed both there hands and pulled them into the hall, "If I don't get food soon, I'll simply die" She stretched her words out until they were sat down opposite Ginny and Blaise,  
  
"Did you have a good night last night?" Draco asked, winking at Blaise, Hermione and Ginny were already launched into a conversation about make up. So Draco took this time for a manly chat about quidditch and women,  
  
"Hell yeah" Blaise smiled at Ginny's head which was huddled close to Hermione's deep in conversation. The boys smirked,  
  
"And I'm guessing you had a nice dream Harry?" Draco smirked playfully,  
  
"Actually I didn't need to dream" He smiled at the slytherins shocked faces,  
  
"Has the boy-who-lived found a nice girl to settle down with?" Harry hmphed,  
  
"I don't know about settle down with but she was great. If you get where I'm going?"  
  
"Well...?" Draco said staring impatiently at Harry,  
  
"Yes, come on Potter" Blaise said,  
  
"Well come on what?" He replied,  
  
"WHO IS IT?" Draco said loudly making some gryffindors glare at him, he coughed, "I apologize" AT this point he turned his male voice into a whisper, "Who is it?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood" He said plainly,  
  
"She's that dreamy dirty blonde haired girl from Hufflepuff isn't she? She's always off in her own world don't know how she could be great" Draco inquired,  
  
"It isn't dirty blonde anymore, have you not seen her now. She is a Californian Goddess! She was in California all summer. Tanned and everything." He grinned and looked over in her direction. The slytherins looked over, they turned back to Harry eyes popping, "Appears it's not just Hermione who has changed over the summer doesn't it?"  
  
"Woah!" Said Blaise, "I only have one girl for me though..." he stated looking at Ginny fondly,  
  
"God. You sound like... A husband talking about his wife. Slow down!" He looked back at Luna, "That girl looks better that before that's one thing I could say"  
  
"You don't say. Her white blonde hair and deep blue eyes make her look like a model. Tanned to perfection and her legs are pure heaven!" He clicked his tongue, "Sex on legs she is"  
  
"She does have a lot of sex appeal doesn't she?" He shook his head, "Who would have thought the two plain Jane's of Hogwarts would change to become sex goddesses"  
  
"Hey... Ginny is a sex God"  
  
"I know, but she has been since fourth year really hasn't she?" Draco said back quickly yet truthfully,  
  
"Are you?" Blaise said screwing his features up,  
  
"No, no. She's yours. I'll stay away. Luna fucking Lovegood. Who would have thought it?" Luna was walking towards Harry, "Get in there oh gryffindor sex God" Draco said clapping him on the back. Then launched into a conversation with Blaise about some of the Slytherin quidditch teams new match tactics...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I know it's weird that Hermione and Luna have changed but I needed someone for Harry... Sorry for anyone who doesn't like this chapter, please stick with me and review and tell me what you liked, didn't like and despised. Next chapter will be up in a few days. It will hopefully be longer having Snape's lesson and the punishment and maybe some other stuff. WHO KNOWS?  
  
Oh the possibilities!  
  
Love Liv, pinapplecube, psychoho@hotmail.com. 


	15. The same morning, with potions!

Thanks Pink, and Orlando's gurl. Everyone knows about the California look don't they? White blonde hair and tanned legs? All my friends over here do anyway. Sorry about the dialogues, I'll try harder.  
  
I don't know when I'll put this up I'm waiting for a few more reviews. I'm not getting as many as I was... If I write this out maybe I can get like two chapters up in a few hours succession. I'll try anyway.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"We need to talk Harry" Harry stared at Luna, "No, no. Harry I like you." Harry looked at her sardonically; "I like you lots" Harry smiled,  
  
"The feelings mutual then?" Luna returned his smile,  
  
"Yes, mutual but what you've got to understand is I may look like one of those girls who'll have sex with anyone, anytime, anyplace but inside that's just not me!"  
  
"Glad to hear it" Harry said slowly and unsurely. A Ravenclaw third year pushed past them, they were in a pretty much-deserted corridor except for the odd few,  
  
"I like you though Harry. I think we have something..." She looked away dreamily,  
  
"Well, would it be easier if" He paused, "Will you go out with me Luna?"  
  
"Yes" Luna beamed at the wall behind Harry. She was still as pondering as before,  
  
"That's good because your kiss is contagious." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She returned the kiss and Harry's hands fingered her long hair. They stopped for air every now and again but soon resumed they were practically about to strip each other off when:  
  
"Harry, Luna! Stop that now!" Hermione's shrill voice broke through their kiss; they pulled apart guiltily. Draco stood there acting like he was disgusted,  
  
"Appalling, Lovegood and Potter!" He said clicking his tongue,  
  
"Screw you Malfoy!" Luna bit back harshly, Malfoy merely looked at her. Harry put his hand round her back and she did a cute little smile,  
  
"Luna, he's a friend now. He's said some shit in the past and acted like his wand was up his arse and not in his hand but I can assure you he's joking" Harry clasped for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze,  
  
"Well..." She started dubiously but Malfoy cut in,  
  
"You should trust Harry" She looked at Harry and her wrapped his arms round her, Malfoy coughed to get her attention back, "I was joking. I suppose I'll have to apologize for what I've said?"  
  
"No" Luna said simply, gazing at the floor,  
  
"No what?" Draco asked his voice incredulous,  
  
"No need to apologise." She laughed gently but she said it as merely as before, Draco opened his mouth to speak but she waved the hand that wasn't clasped with Harry's, "If you apologize I have to apologize so it'll just be easier if we leave it." She shrugged, "Right?"  
  
"Yes, right" Said Hermione poking Draco before he could argue, Luna laughed heartily,  
  
"What?" Harry asked her,  
  
"Are they going out? They look like it!" Harry shook his head,  
  
"They're not" Harry said his face broke into a grin,  
  
"Are you coming to potions or not?" Draco said his foot tapping impatiently,  
  
"You go ahead" Harry smirked at Hermione and Draco, "I have some business that needs sorting"  
  
"Sure... Business" Draco winked and yanked Hermione off with him before she had a go at him,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She must be psychic" Hermione hissed at Draco sounding just like the late Crookshanks. Crookshanks had, had a very disastrous accident involving somebody giving the fuzzball some alcohol instead of milk. All that was left of the poor cat was bright orange hair rather like Ron's,  
  
"I've always thought she was like Trewlawney..." Hermione slapped him playfully,  
  
"You want some Draco? You want me to give it to you rough again?" said Draco pushing Hermione against the wall much like Harry had done to Luna previously,  
  
"I'd love some Draco, but we have a date with a pallid slime ball remember?" Draco slapped his hand to his head,  
  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot mother" said Draco shaking his head spastically,  
  
"Come on" She dragged him to the potions room they had just slotted into the line when Snape flurried past them,  
  
"In, get in!" He said hurriedly ushering them in. Hermione groaned; Harry was going to lose points again. She started to make her lonely way towards the back of the class when Draco grabbed her hand and sat her in between him and Blaise behind Pansy Parkinson and in front of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Why is she sat here Draco?" Pansy Parkinson turned round,  
  
"Because she's a friend" At that Pansy sniggered at Draco,  
  
"How can she be a friend? More like a pet!" She snorted like a pig,  
  
"Shut it pug face or you will pay" Hermione spat at her,  
  
"What you going to do? Blaise and Draco won't let you do anything" It was Hermione's turn to snort this time,  
  
"What..."  
  
"Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson kindly stop your little spat so we can get on with today's lesson"  
  
"Yessir" Hermione said quickly,  
  
"Yes professor" Pansy said twirling some hair around her finger, Draco and Blaise shot each other an incredulous look and Hermione looked at them confused, Blaise mouthed tell you later,  
  
"Today we are going to be doing the protectivus draught, which is more commonly known as the?" He looked around, Hermione and Blaise both had their hands up limply. He looked at the pair,  
  
"Granger?" It was one of the few times he ever asked her to answer a question, she was just about to speak when Harry burst through the door his lips looking rather swollen and his robes left slightly open,  
  
"Glad you could join us Potter, I'll see you after the lesson along with Granger, Zabini, Malfoy, Finnegan, Thomas and Weasley. I think you all know what it's for. Yes, and for being late 20 points from gryffindor. Sit down" He glared at Harry, "Now Granger we were saying the protectivus draught is more commonly used and known for?"  
  
"It's commonly known as the pregnancy test, it prevents the witch who drank it from becoming pregnant and if it is taken within 72 hours of the er... Incident it will have the same effect."  
  
"Good Granger, it sounds as if it has come in use for you many times" Snape smirked malignantly at her Hermione now realized why he asked her. She could feel her cheeks becoming hot but Draco grabbed her hand under the table and held it hopefully giving her some comfort,  
  
"The potion is most simple to make, even Longbottom could do it" He looked around at the group of students allowed into potions, most of the gryffindors had heard a rumour that Crabbe and Goyle were allowed in because a large amount of money had been donated to the upkeep of slytherins common room, unfortunately for Neville he had got in, not that he had wanted to, "The instruction will be on the board," he called out the groups after Crabbe, Goyle and Pansssy, came Potter, Zabini and Malfoy. Hermione looked like a deer in the headlamps, and finally came "Thomas, Weasley and finally Miss. Granger our expert" He put a strain on the word expert then clapped ordering them to get moving. Hermione bit her lip as Harry came over,  
  
There was much whispered discussion of "unfair..." and "he did it on purpose" between Harry, Blaise and Malfoy,  
  
"Whatever guys," With that Hermione picked up her bag and walked off to the seventh year storeroom to grab her cauldron, she took it and Ron walked behind her,  
  
"We're using yours then" He said gruffly,  
  
"Yes" Hermione pushed past him and went to sit with Dean Thomas; she made a point of sitting opposite the two boys,  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said gently as she slammed the cauldron down,  
  
"What Ron? What?" She said flustered she looked up at him,  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said"  
  
"Okay Ron"  
  
"He is Hermione"  
  
"Whatever!" Hermione said loudly causing the gryffindors near to give her sharp looks but go back to making her potions after a few seconds after she gave them bitter looks back,  
  
"Ron" said Dean, "She's just a slut good for a quick screwing now and again, don't waste your time mate" He clapped Ron on the back, Hermione smiled,  
  
"Sure sugar, sure" She spoke seductively to Dean, and rubbed her shoeless foot up his leg until it reached his thigh where she slowly varied the pressure, Dean was looking rather hot under the collar at this point. Hermione turned to where Harry, Blaise and Malfoy were sitting and gave them all a wink, Draco looked at Dean and then to Hermione. Hermione shrugged and licked her lips before quickly turning back round. She looked at the cauldron and started finely chopping lemon grass root, "How do you like that then?" She addressed to Dean,  
  
"Like what?" Said Ron dumbly,  
  
"Nothing, nothing" Hermione purred gently, she slowly slid her foot back down Dean's leg and returned it to her shoes, "Ron I need some help chopping this lemon grass root, I'm not good with knives you do it" She gave him a small smile and he jumped out of his chair and budged her along,  
  
"Right," Said Dean, "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes grab some salamanders blood and pomegranate seeds from the stock cupboard and I'll fetch a smaller cauldron for the mixing" She stood up and went to grab a smaller cauldron, she got back at the same time as Dean,  
  
"Hermione I've done that, anything else?" Hermione nodded and pointed to the second row of the board,  
  
"Rosetunnelin stems from the stock cupboard they need to be finely chopped too" Hermione nodded as Ron went off,  
  
"Hermione?" Dean tapped her, "What was that about earlier?"  
  
"What you didn't like it?" Hermione pouted and crossed her arms like a baby,  
  
"No, no, no I loved it" Dean said hurriedly, Hermione's face lit up Ron was nearly back,  
  
"There's no need to worry then" Dean started to speak, "Ah ah ahh," She waggled a finger at him and pointed to Ron, "Shut up now!" She started to put three drops of salamander's blood into the cauldron. She grabbed a pestle and mortar from her bag, and handed it to Dean, "Mangle up the pomegranate seed and some juice should come out too because they're from magical soil. I'll boil the salamanders blood and add burlap essence until it turns a violent yellow okay?" She waved a hand in front of Ron and Dean's face, "I said okay?"  
  
"Okay Hermione" They both said,  
  
"I'm trying to help the chances are this will come up in your NEWT so if you pay attention you might actually do well?"  
  
"Right" Ron said,  
  
"Okay" Said Dean, with each syllable he pounded the pomegranate seed then returned to normal mangling.  
  
Hermione had just taken the violent yellow concoction of the fire when Blaise came over,  
  
"Oh hello Blaise!" Hermione said brightly,  
  
"Hermione the salamanders blood has turned green can you come over and help?"  
  
"Add another drop of burlap essence and if it still doesn't change after a 10 or 20 seconds add another etcetera, etcetera until it turns unto this colour" She poked her bowl, Blaise nodded and turned. He hurried off and changed his nodding head into a shaking head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why isn't she coming?" Harry said quickly,  
  
"She said if it turns green to add another drop" Blaise shook his head, "She didn't cotton on... Tut tut, she's rather slow today," The boys laughed,  
  
"They better not be treating her bad or there will be hell to pay!" Draco said banging his fist against the potions desk.  
  
He poured the violent yellow concoction into the big cauldron, then added the chopped up Rosetunnelin stems and lemon grass roots. Harry added some poppy seed skins and lavender oil. Finally Blaise added four drops of vanilla essence for taste, they needed to let it simmer for about five minutes, so they all leaned back in their chairs,  
  
"I want your potions on my desk in ten minutes if it is not you will be getting no mark instead a detention" He pierced the class with a gaze and returned to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who were obviously struggling.  
  
"I mean to say Harry," Blaise addressed Harry and Draco with a cool demeanour, "that us two are living it up aren't we? I mean we've got gorgeous girls, we get sex at least two to three times a week and a perfectly cushy relationships, and well who have Hermione and Draco got? No one right?" Draco opened his mouth to speak but Blaise put a finger to his own mouth and carried on "Yet they both live with each other, they're both really close so I'll bet anyone a few galleons that they'll be together in the near future" Harry smiled,  
  
"I would bet Blaise" He spoke confidently almost as if he was slightly tipsy, "Godric knows I have the money but I agree with you!"  
  
"And? So what if we are together anyway?"  
  
"That would be great, it'd be like having a family, Harry and Luna, Me and Gin"  
  
"And tonic" Draco said laughing with Harry,  
  
"What to you mean antonic?" Blaise said baffled,  
  
"He said and tonic" Draco cut over Harry:  
  
"As in Gin and Tonic!" Said Draco, he and Harry cracked up again; Blaise shook his head,  
  
"You two are crazy" He poured a sample of their potion and charmed their names onto it he left the two boys laughing and plonked it onto Snape's desk,  
  
"Are you guys still laughing about that" The boys nodded, Harry had tears streaking down his face, "It wasn't even that funny," Blaise muttered.  
  
"Oh god, only two minutes until we have to see Snape,"  
  
"Wahoo!" Draco shouted,  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Er... Well not really sir"  
  
"Ok Malfoy. If you have not given your potions in do now and then clean up" After a few minutes of scourgifys and cauldron returning everyone was sat in their groups, "Everyone may go except those who I have asked to stay" The rest of the class fled the classroom it was now break and Snape had forgotten to give them homework,  
  
"You are ALL required to come down to the dungeons for a Saturday detention"  
  
"A WHAT!" Said Seamus Finnegan loudly,  
  
"A Saturday detention it will last precisely ten hours anyone who does not show will be required to join me for another Saturday detention and another the week after, is that clear?" He shouted the word clear,  
  
"Yes professor" They all said quickly,  
  
"Good, you must understand what you did was very wrong and this detention is for you to learn your lesson, you will have nothing to do I will be down the hall marking papers"  
  
"What do you mean by nothing to do?" Ron asked,  
  
"You will be required to sit and do nothing"  
  
"For ten hours!" Ron said,  
  
"Yes, that is all" Snape walked out leaving the students left dumbfounded,  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Okay that wasn't a load but the next chapter will be based loosely around the movie the breakfast club. I read a fic that was dedicated to that recently and I rented it out and I'm going to base it around that.  
  
If I don't get like more than three reviews I won't put the next chapter up, because there's got to be SOME mistakes you can comment on in this chapter or something you liked/didn't like so if you could all throw me a bone? Even if it's whether you liked it or hated it, I'd just really appreciate I suppose.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
~.Pin.~ 


	16. Lunch

Got a lot more reviews than I expected which was such a pleasant surprise. Pleasant, damn it I sound likes an old woman. Onto the thank you messages anyway ^_^.  
  
The true Englishman: Thanks bruv! I'll beta soon, hope your having fun and the Paris Hilton thing was shit hot. Third leg? What third leg?  
  
Ammmmmmmy: Now, now calm down. We all know what happens when stories are a bit too risqué. *Cough* Draco and Hermione in the prefect's bathroom. *Cough*. Heehaw (FEEL FREE TO CALL ME DONKEY AT ANY TIME. I'm in that good mood again muahahaha). I'll think about it though, and it's given me an idea to work into an upcoming "debate".  
  
EgyptsStar: Thanks. I'm getting nervous now if I produce a really crap story everyone's going to be miffed :-( Eeek. It's only based loosely around the movie though. Very loosely.  
  
Miarae: Useful advice. On my holiday (hence late updating) I read a few book and worked out what you were saying. Tell me what else I need to do, as that useful little arrangement of pixels at the bottom of the review box says a well-rounded critique is useful blah, it's right. Oh, and I was trying to show Hermione liked to be in control. I take all of your reviews into account whilst I write a story, whether if it's for ff.net or something else, you've helped me loads and hopefully you will continue to help?  
  
Natyslacks: Thanks sometimes it's nice to just get a pat on the back.  
  
Wytil: Yeah, it is a kind of torture. I was stuck in a car for 6 and half hours today. Ten... God damn it that would be hard!  
  
CuTe-BaYbE-GuRl: Cheers, I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Orlando's-Gurl: Sorry, as mentioned earlier many times I was on holiday for a while so couldn't update. Thanks so much.  
  
Please keep reviewing; it's nice to know what I need to improve on or if I have improved which hopefully will happen whilst I progress with my writing. I hope you like the chapter, and if you don't as always tell me why in a review.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"That is all!" Exclaimed Ron. The bunch of students sighed heavily. Harry, Blaise and Draco started to make their way out but Hermione stood by Ron and Dean,  
  
"Hermione?" Draco called, "OI!"  
  
"What?" Hermione said moodily,  
  
"Are you coming?" Draco asked, "I was planning on talking to these two or could you not work out that was why I hadn't moved?" Draco looked shocked,  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to" Hermione laughed,  
  
"I do and I will so go away or do I need to spell it out?"  
  
"Fine be like that" Draco turned on his heel,  
  
"Snotty bastard" Hermione muttered, Draco turned back and glared at the three resentfully. He stalked out, leaving Hermione in the potions room growling softly like a cat.  
  
Ron asked Hermione if she actually liked Malfoy and how she put up with them but quickly changed the subject. Soon Seamus walked in; he'd obviously waited for them.  
  
Hermione got up and soon they were engrossed in conversation about who was the worst teacher in Hogwarts after Snape. Hermione found this topic interesting yet as they were sat eating she couldn't stop herself taking sneaky glances over at Harry, Blaise and Draco but each time they were engrossed in conversation. After every glance she mentally punched herself for succumbing to her temptations. She still added into their conversation regularly but her mind was in a conflict. Ron and Seamus were sat opposite leaving her next to Dean.  
  
"I'm just going to the little girls room," She said with a grin. She poked Dean on the thigh with her index finger so he got what she was doing. She taken a guess that he'd be slow and after all better to be safe than sorry right?  
  
"I'll come with you, just in case some people try and ambush you" Dean said with a meaningful look at Ron and Seamus.  
  
"Doyoantusstocometo" Hermione frowned disapprovingly, Ron took a deep gulp, he still had the table manners of a pig, an un-refined one at that, "Do you want us to come to?" It was indeed what Hermione thought but she shook her head,  
  
"I think I'd be quite alright on my own but better be safe than sorry eh?" Ron nodded as Hermione walked out of the great hall her hips swaying with Dean following eagerly though he was doing a good job of covering it up. He was walking naturally, at a natural pace too. As soon as they were out of the hall Hermione grabbed his hand and broke into a run. Dean was healthy he had muscles that not many people knew about. Hermione had asked him once and he explained he loved water sports swimming, diving and even surfing a sport that not many wizards knew about.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Harry, Blaise and Draco's end of the table*~*~*~*~* (A/N Hehe!)  
  
"Where's she going?" Ginny demanded sat beside Blaise,  
  
"I have no idea but if she does something with Thomas I'll poison him" Draco spat out venomously,  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Luna asked from the depths of Harry's lap. This was followed by murmurs of assent,  
  
"I'm positive" Draco grabbed Dennis Creevey's arm who was just going to sit down for something to eat, "Did you see what Hermione Granger just did?" He gave the boy's arm a shake, "Did you?"  
  
"Yeah," He pulled his arm out of Draco grip, "She took Dean Thomas' arm and ran down the corridor" He chuckled, and walked off to his seat,  
  
"I'll kill him," said Draco standing up,  
  
"Don't" Luna grabbed his arm and he just sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
{Why did I sit down? Why?}  
  
[Because you're scared]  
  
{I may not be in gryffindor but I am still brave and of the valiant hearted!}  
  
[That doesn't mean anything. You're scared now]  
  
{What of?}  
  
[Hermione, Thomas and yourself]  
  
{Why?}  
  
[Hermione you don't want her to reject you. You want her for yourself, to be faithful. You want her love. You're scared of Dean Thomas because he might be better than you, not in most eyes but in Hermione's eyes and you're scared of yourself.]  
  
{That's a load of rubbish I can't be scared of myself, you're making it sound like I should be carted off to St. Mungo's any minute.}  
  
[You're scared that you're not good enough Draco, you're scared that you picked someone who is so incompatible with you.]  
  
{I'm not scared}  
  
[You're not scared you're in denial and worried]  
  
I am not talking to myself anymore. I'm not in denial; I know Hermione prefers Thomas to me. I'm angry with her. She'd had it; I'm not going to hurt her, not with wands or fist. I'm not arguing with her here, I'll argue with her later on tonight where we can go through this properly straighten the cards out. Sort this shit into files. I just... Don't get her. I like to be in control, I like to know what I'm doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of POV*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed by slowly, Harry trying to make forced conversation between Draco and Hermione. Hermione sat with Ron, Dean or Seamus as often as possible, which was not that much surprisingly. In ancient runes Hermione was so distracted she managed to say that kano could also be called keneaz and kuanaz instead of kenaz and kaunaz. She managed to misspell the old English meaning of kano as cenn instead of cen and said it mean rejection instead of acceptance. Then to top it all of she managed to say it was associated with the Norse god Tiw when it was actually associated with the goddess Nerthus. She was so frustrated she just lost concentration. Draco kept glancing over at her from the other side of the room.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
After dinner Hermione walked into the common room after Draco and slouched into the sofa,  
  
"Well...." Draco said. He was stood up pacing the floor whilst staring at his hands. He'd placed the fingertips of his hands together to make a tent, "Well...."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
I want to get this up, you will get your next chapter either tomorrow or the day after depending on reviews. For the bit on ancient runes as my own knowledge would unfortunately suffice, but with more hard work it will, I referred to my useful runes book written by Ralph H. Blum and Susan Loughan.  
  
Next chapter: Argument... And some more stuff if I have time.  
  
Thanks to the silent readers and especially for the reviews and if I did not mention you, please tell me in a review and I apologize profusely. I hope everyone enjoyed it whether you did or not I thank my reviewers in advance. As you can tell reviews mean an awful lot to me!  
  
Love Pin. 


	17. Act upon it

Ooooh reviews again. I am sooo happy.  
  
EgyptsStar: It's going to be hard to make the next bit mature. I suppose inside the characters are just in that stage of their lives where they change from an adolescent to an adult so although they're dealing with adult thoughts and adult situations they are still adolescents so they may let their emotions control them and not think so much about the future. That's not a clear description really but I suppose you'll understand once you've finished reading this chappie.  
  
Miarae: Thanks, I'll try review your stories but it'll take time so be patient teehee. I'm going to do the little last chapter summary thing too; I can understand what you mean.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: You're confused as to why Hermione is hangin' out with Dean and Ron (don't forget Seamus either...?), all shall be revealed I tell you. All shall be revealed. If I told you that it would be like JK Rowling telling us Sirius was going to die.  
  
Athame: Yeah, as I said all will be revealed.  
  
Thanks especially to my reviews. I'm going to update after five or six reviews, but until then nothing. I think that's fair I mean I have at least three regular reviewers whom I love very much ^_^. So yeah, just review. I accept anything, it doesn't have to be long winded but it can be?!?!  
  
Last chapter, summed up in around 100 words: (It's like watching the O.C *sigh*) Draco doesn't get what Hermione is doing: Hanging around with Ron, Seamus and Dean. What exactly did she do when she ran off down the corridor hand in hand with Dean? Why did she call him a snotty bastard and why is she being such a fucking bitch towards him? And for the record he's not in denial he understands perfectly that "Hermione prefers Thomas to me". He's not going to hurt her with his wand or his fists. There's a lot of confusion and hurt going round will everything blow up?  
  
"" is speaking '' is thinking. I'll put said/shouted/thought/pondered  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
*********************  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
After dinner Hermione walked into the common room after Draco and slouched into the sofa,  
  
"Well...." Draco said. He was stood up pacing the floor whilst staring at his hands. He'd placed the fingertips of his hands together to make a tent, "Well...."  
  
Hermione stared at the floor,  
  
"Have fun with Dean Thomas did you?" Draco spat at her like a sour cherry,  
  
She started to say Draco but she cut in before she could pronounce the last syllable,  
  
"Just stop! Let me get this straight, whilst making a potion you suddenly become friends with the three guys you've been saying you HATE all year. They're the reason why we're in detention all fucking Saturday. Was he finger banging you under the fucking desk or something? You certainly looked smug ordering them around!" He breathed, "Then you called me a snotty bastard and practically told me to sod the hell off in front of those pricks! So what was me nailing you? A one night stand with a friend that just happened more than once..." Draco sighed and threw himself into the armchair, 'I bet she screwed Dean Thomas she looks guilty as shit' Draco thought glaring at Hermione who was still staring at the floor as if someone had put an interesting painting there. "So was Thomas a better fuck than me or something?"  
  
"I didn't fuck him" Hermione said quietly,  
  
"So what did you do when you went down the corridor?" Draco said wringing his hands, "Just checked to see whether he was bigger than me"  
  
"No" Hermione mumbled helplessly, "It wasn't like that"  
  
"Oh what was it like then? Enlighten me." Draco growled at her,  
  
"We just clicked" Hermione sighed,  
  
"You and Thomas 'just clicked' did you?" He mimicked her nastily, "What and me and you just didn't click?" He glared at the fire,  
  
"It was a bit of fun that's all" Draco looked at her sternly,  
  
"It wasn't fun for me" Throwing a stony glare at Hermione, he stood up and walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He threw himself down on his bed and lost himself in his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~* I can't believe her "We just clicked" What we didn't bitch? Maybe I should have talked it over with her rationally but I'm not like that. She's meant to be my girl, so maybe we're not going out officially but what do a couple of words mean? What does it matter if everyone else knows? It doesn't as long as we know. And we do know, sorry did know, it seems to have slipped that slut's mind. She'll probably go fuck anyone now............  
  
I hope she doesn't though.  
  
I mean I do, of course I do she used me!  
  
I bet that knock is her coming to apologize.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Draco's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Draco yelled at the door, the door slowly swung open revealing Hermione's tear stained face,  
  
"Sorry" She stepped in the room,  
  
"What for?" Draco said trying to ignore her tears. He didn't want to hurt her, not deep down anyway. He thought he did but now the tears were flowing, he wasn't sure he did. There was a long pause that seemed to teeter on the edge of a rock it was so antagonizing. Draco tried to work out whether he wanted this reaction or not.  
  
Finally he sorted it out in his brain; at the time, yes he had wanted to hurt her, but now he regretted it. Pain wasn't funny.  
  
"For going off with Dean, Seamus and Ron" Hermione said, Draco looked out of his window at the grizzly drizzle falling through the grey stormy sky. It looked as if there may be thunder and lightning later on, slowly but surely the rain got heavier, "I'm sorry Draco" She walked towards him and sat close beside him. He could smell her honey scent; she looked at him in the eye. His eyes hardened,  
  
"Why not go have a threesome with Thomas and Weasley?" Hermione started crying tears of frustration,  
  
"You know I don't want to. It's you I want. I wasn't thinking earlier. Please Draco understand, Please..." Hermione grabbed his hand,  
  
"I do understand. I just like to be in control. Seeing you with Dean, it was like he was better than me, he had your stamp of approval." Draco said clasping her hand back like it gave him strength,  
  
"He doesn't it was just me being stupid. It was just me being a fool. It was just me not thinking ahead. It was just me being illogical and I'm sorry" She lay beside him and nuzzled into his chest like it was a pillow,  
  
"Look Hermione" He pushed her chin up tenderly with his thumb, "I don't want any of this shit happening again, I don't think I could take it. So, will you go out with me?" Hermione smiled,  
  
"You serious?" Draco smirked,  
  
"No, I thought it would be a seriously unfunny joke" Hermione giggled at Draco,  
  
"Ok I will" She beamed at him, "One sec" She ran out of his room and straight into hers, she threw her clothes and robes on the floor. She then threw on some grey sweatpants and then rifled through her bottom drawer she pulled out a black tank top  
  
"In a rush love?" Said a male voice in a thick Yorkshire accent,  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione said looking around,  
  
"Me, the mirror you puddin' who wo you thinkin' it was chuck?" Hermione giggled at his accent,  
  
"Yeah, I actually am in a rush but I'll chat to you later" She ran out and back into Draco's room, "Hello" She said breathlessly,  
  
"I take it you're sleeping in here then?" He said pretending to be angry,  
  
"Yeah, I'm knackered" Draco sighed. He shut the door. He took off all his robes until he was left down to his navy boxers. Hermione pulled him into the bed next to her.  
  
He rolled over and put his lips to hers, she inwardly smiled. He deepened the kiss slowly licking her lips until she opened them allowing him entry. He explored her mouth once more as he pulled her closer towards him. He pulled away,  
  
"Good night Mia."  
  
"Nighty Night Drake" Draco wrapped his strong arms around her protectively. They both soon fell into the land of nod.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
*********************  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluff-tastic!  
  
Next Chapter: Will they kiss 'n' tell?  
  
Love to the people who have put me on author alerts, favourite stories/authors list, reviewers and of course the silent readers, even though a review would be much loved.  
  
Love Liv 


	18. Affair

EgyptsStar: Yeah, it would be nice if Draco apologized, but it didn't fit in. I suppose I decided that Hermione would probably be feeling guilty for what she did with Dean in the potions room and the corridor, which you don't know about yet. Not that it's major. Thanks for reading and of course thanks for reviewing.  
  
CuTe-BaYbE-GuRl: Yeah, I like cuteness now and again, I have got a really depressing story in my files but I'm waiting to finish this off before I post it, and maybe finish my other story off, though I might just take that off full stop. Ahh well, thanks for reading and special thanks for reviewing.  
  
Miarae: I reviewed one of your stories ^_^, it was good. I'll try review more I've just been really busy, I haven't even updated for ages. Well it seems like ages. Thanks for always reviewing. You'll kind of find out why she went off with them this chapter.  
  
Bob-the-bear: I'm glad you think it rocks, and I know pineapples rock! Mmm pineapples! Cheers for reviewing fellow pineapple lover.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Glad you think they should I think they should do too. He called her Mia because if you say Hermione it sounds like Her-mi-a-nee so for short Mia sounds good, but if you put Mio it looks like mayonnaise and people pronounce it wrong. I know its kind of confusing but I like it teehee. I'm also happy you're not confused; I'll try writing slightly clearer but it's complicated in my cobwebby mind.  
  
Aimee: "ok this fic was good untill they were saying sappy s..t its good but that hole speech that harry gave to Hermione and th darco crap is annoying besides that i like it". I'm sorry you didn't like it, maybe next time you can sign in or leave an e-mail address so I can reply ^_^, I'd like to hear what you think Harry should have said. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Reviews would be nice I'm aiming for 100! Yeah, like Miarae, if anyone has a story/stories they'd like me to read leave it in a review or e-mail me (psychoho@hotmail.com) and I'll add it to my post it of stories to read, and read it like within the week hopefully.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Summary of last chapter... A very short summary: Hermione apologized to Draco. They made up. Draco asked Hermione out and she agreed and they fell asleep. Last chapter was totally fluffy... I just re-read it! Anyway on with the chapter!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
*********************  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Morning Draco" Hermione yawned, she looked at Draco who was asleep and grinned, "OI!" She screamed in his ear, he jumped up and tried to grab his and off the bedroom cabinet but ended up knocking over a two night old glass of water. He looked at her and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?" He took his wand and cleaned up the water with a quick "Porousita".  
  
Hermione laughed,  
  
"I thought it would be funny," She said as Draco scoffed, he grumbled under his breath and got out of bed. He looked out of the window,  
  
"What time is it?" He asked turning around to face Hermione,  
  
"Early? I don't know, 5:30. Maybe 6?"  
  
Draco shook his head,  
  
"Why did you wake me up at this time?"  
  
"Why not?" Hermione said giggling,  
  
"Well I'm getting dressed. With any luck we can tell Blaise, Gin' and Harry during breakfast. Right?" Draco looked at her and she stopped giggling,  
  
"We're telling them then?"  
  
"Yeah, well I thought that's what you'd want but if you don't that's better for me. Danger is a turn on" He finished as Hermione raised her eyebrows,  
  
"I'm happy for you" Hermione said consciously,  
  
"Hi Harry, Blaise, Luna, Ginny" Hermione said nodding to them all in turn, they greeted her and Draco back. After all the hellos were done Draco noticed Ginny and Blaise were rather less attached than usual,  
  
"Er, you guys?" Hermione said looking at Blaise and Ginny, obviously she had picked up on it too,  
  
"What?" Blaise snapped,  
  
"Okay, what the fuck is up with you guys?" Draco said as he sat by Ginny,  
  
"Could he not get a hard on or something?" Hermione said, as straight faced as possible, Draco admired her acting skills,  
  
"Not funny. Even if he could it doesn't matter. I'm obviously not good enough for him!" Harry and Luna both looked at each other rolling their eyes,  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked,  
  
"She thinks I FUCKED Pansy FUCKING Parkinson" He shouted the fucks anda Hermione cringed,  
  
"Oi Dopey, there are teachers in here! Look. Quieten down. I'm sure he didn't have an affair, when did he supposedly bone Pansy?" Ginny glared at Blaise,  
  
"Last night." She smirked at Blaise,  
  
"He can't have. He was with me last night" Hermione knew this was a lie but kept her mouth shut, Ginny turned red,  
  
"Oh... Erm... Sorry" She said with a crooked smile at Blaise, "Were you there Hermione?" Her voice was cold,  
  
"No I was having a foursome with Ron, Seamus and Dean" She grinned at them all, "Yeah, sorry about yesterday, I wasn't with them. I was out by the lake. I had some thinking to do... Sorry" She said this very sincerely, and everyone nodded and said "ok","it's alright" and "Don't worry" to her.  
  
Hermione made her way to Arithmancy with Draco and Harry set off for a free period that he was going to use to work out some quidditch formations, with the rest of the team who had frees which also meant Ron and Seamus.  
  
"Why did you lie Draco?"  
  
"It's this thing me and him have. I backed him up. Trust me if he was having an affair I'd know about it and plus the fact I'll ask him about it and if he was, I'll tell Ginny I was lying" He grinned cockily, "We always do it, it's a slytherin thing" He wafted his hand and Hermione tutted disapprovingly,  
  
"I still don't think you should lie" She shook her head,  
  
"Yeah well, we'll find out soon when Blaise comes in"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Where were you last night?" Draco asked Blaise as soon as he sat in front of them,  
  
"With Dumbledore" Draco raised an eyebrow,  
  
"I was telling him about those friendly quidditch matches"  
  
"Oh, ok. Why not tell Ginny?" Hermione asked,  
  
"Because I arranged the appointment to meet Dumbledore after I arranged to meet her she'd be upset"  
  
"Why not tell her this morning?" Hermione asked him,  
  
"Because he's a stubborn bastard. That's why." Draco said grinning,  
  
"That's quite enough" Called professor Vectra clapping his hands to get the classes attention for the lesson ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
********************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading, I know it's taken ages and it's shorter than usual but I'm mean, tired, and missing a good friend who's just moved away to Scotland. I will update as soon as I can, I just feel like shit and I know it will rub off on the story because I'm a bit dumb. I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I'm up to it. 


	19. Secrets, sex and socks

Okay, the thanks will be at the end of this chapter except for one. Ammmmmmmy, my very very very very very funny, weird, insane psycho friend who is well... psycho, and extremely unhelpful with her pervy mind and tequila drinking! Yet, she's a very good friend and check out her story "Who cares?" It's an R, also if you want smut ask her to send you "the bathroom fic" She'll know E-X-A-C-T-L-Y what you mean. My other meaningful thanks that are full of meaningless comments for my reviewers are at the bottom of this chapter. Yeah, thank you all for reading, you rock, but you rock more if you review. And check out Ammmmmmmy, Miarae and Griffen's work because they're cool, and are funny. Yeah, enough of the constant rambling likes some annoying voice that is telling you to throw cabbages at the elderly. Or maybe that's just a select few who hear that in this life? It may happen to you in the next though...  
  
AMY YOU'RE RUBBING OFF ON ME! I'm going to send you annoying e-mails about cabbages and elderly people now!  
  
Summary of the last sorry chapter of this sorry tale: There was a problem with Blaise and Ginny and Draco covered up for his slytherin mate, Blaise. Hermione didn't approve until she found out her was with Dumbledore... arranging friendly quidditch matches. Harry is spending a free period working out quidditch formations with the "cwiditch cru"  
  
~Sane part of cube: They don't actually call each other that~  
  
Yeah, and that's all I managed to write because I'm pitiful *blubs like a whale on depressants*  
  
So if my ramblings and Amy-rubbings-off haven't put you off read on....  
  
I'm happy now; my friend and me had an argument so I don't really miss the bitch and her temperament. I should though; I've known her since I was a kid... Okay I'll shut up about me and nonsense that has nothing to do with what you're T-R-Y-I-N-G to read.  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
"I want the homework in for next lesson, and no less that fourteen inches, there is plenty of books on today's lesson in the library" With professor Vectra's reinforcement of the homework the class pushed there stools back. They pulled their bags on whilst stalking out of the classroom.  
  
Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth and grinned wickedly at the two slytherins, "Meet in me in Draco's room after dinner tonight, and invite Harry, Luna and Ginny if you run into them" She said hurriedly,  
  
"I'm going to meet Gin' now" He said, "So I'll tell her."  
  
"We'll tell Harry then, get Gin' to tell Lu' right?" Draco said shortening to their names, the boys raised their eyebrows and looked as if to be searching around for something then their eyes rested on Hermione looked at Hermione:  
  
"Jump on the ganja bus" Hermione finished and looked at the boys whilst slowly slowing down the waving of her arms, until eventually her arms stopped and she put her kicking leg back on the floor. She was doing a dance her and some muggle friends had dubbed "Granny poppin'". It was where the dancer bent their knee at a 90 degree angle so it was horizontal with their hip and kicked it back and forth whilst waving there arms and generally wafting their arms around as loosely as was possible without being a contortionist. Draco and Blaise glared at her, "What?" She said innocently, ignoring the fact she'd just had a spasm and made herself look like a retard in front of most of her classmates not to mention anyone who happened to be in the crowded corridor at the time. "It's Cypress Hill!"  
  
"Who is Cypress Hill, and what the fuck has he, or she, or they done to you?" Blaise said, looking shocked, and an after thought he added, "or it"  
  
"It's a muggle band, they sing songs. That was ganja bus" She laughed, "It's not really my thing, but that song is class!" She started humming again and clapped out a background beat with her hands, Draco grabbed her hands to stop her making a spectacle not just out of her but him and Blaise as well, they had reputations to keep up, you know? Blaise put an arm round her,  
  
"Where are those pills we told you to take?" Draco said jokingly,  
  
"We'll escort you back to St Mungo's now" Blaise joked, Hermione laughed, I'll see if I can summon the CD tonight and get it to play.  
  
"What's a ganja bus anyway?" Draco scoffed as he waved bye to the retreating figure of Blaise. He steered Hermione towards the gryffindor common room,  
  
"Ganja is a muggle drug, so it's like the drug bus" Hermione stated as if this was perfectly normal... And legal. Of course it was legal in the wizard world, only because the magical law enforcement squad didn't know what it was, in the muggle world it was illegal though.  
  
"What's so good about that?" Draco said, "I mean it's not as if potions and stuff are remotely exciting"  
  
Hermione smirked,  
  
"You've never had drugs before have you?"  
  
"Of course I've had medicine Hermione" Draco said, looking at her like she was some psycho,  
  
"It's a different kind of drugs Draco. I had it over the holidays" She sighed, "Forget it," She said, "We need to find Harry" Draco looked up at Hermione,  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
*  
  
"Hey you guys" Harry said looking up at them from a squiggly diagram on the table, Draco was looking around at the common room,  
  
"You get a warm common room!" Draco exclaimed then sat on one of the cushy armchairs, "How come your chairs are so comfortable?" He growled, "This is so unfair" Harry and Hermione laughed, "It isn't funny, I had six years of coldness and uncomforted seating and you got a warm, cushy common room. Draco glared at some first years that were staring at him. They ran out of the common room before you could say hubble-bubble. Harry laughed,  
  
"Don't scare them or anything like that then Draco" Harry said as he stood up, "Come on I need to get over to the astronomy tower. God, where was Blaise last night anyway? Me and Luna didn't think it was true"  
  
"He was seeing Dumbledore about the friendlies, talk to him about it. Right, this is where we split meet in our common room tonight, stop off at the room of requirement and get something to drink" He winked at this, "and tell Luna. It's bang after dinner." Harry put a hand up to his hair and ruffled it nodding it, "See you then Harry, we've got ancient runes" Harry nodded and waved as he walked off, "Hermione stop the humming!" Draco said as he pulled her off to the classroom. Draco turned left and they were in the third corridor,  
  
"Why are we~" Draco put a finger to her lips to quieten her.  
  
He put his lips to hers, he pushed against her roughly and slipped his hand up her shirt, she moaned into the kiss,  
  
"Come on let's go back to the common room..." Draco said breathlessly,  
  
"Draco we can't skip class!" She looked defiant though inside she would have dearly loved to go back to a cushy bed, "We're head boy and girl"  
  
"Precisely we can say we lost track of time" He smirked,  
  
"We can't abuse are positions, there's time before dinner and during"  
  
Draco sighed,  
  
"Well come on otherwise we'll be late" They ran to their lesson. But once they got in time seemed to slow down, Hermione gave her Homework in and looked absentmindedly out of the window, for once she totally tuned out of what everyone in the class was saying and just looked out hazily. The lesson dragged on, just like lunch and care of magical creatures did.  
  
"Hay Luna" Hermione said hurriedly, "Draco help me carry these up to the common room, "See you at dinner you guys, but I might not go I have loads of homework. SO I'll see you afterwards if I don't!"  
  
She practically yanked Draco all the way to the common room; Draco was in hysterics by the time they got there,  
  
"Jesus Hermione!" He said, "Anyone would think you were desperate" Hermione looked at him and growled,  
  
"Okay Sorry! Jesu' where art thou now" He mutter the last bit under his breath, before attacking Hermione's lips. She kissed back and they made a fumbled way to the bedroom, Draco kicked shut the door.  
  
He pushed Hermione onto the green silk of his bed, her brown curls spilled over the silver comforter. Hermione slowly undid his shirt and licked from above the belt of his trousers to his neck, she blew the line she just drew with her tongue, making Draco go cold. He shivered and started to undo Hermione's blouse, He undid her black bra and caressed her nipples. She pulled a hand through his hair, making it as messy as possible. Draco took off her skirt and her final garments of clothing. And kissed her roughly. He brushed his erection against her thighs and she yanked off his trousers, revealing his -  
  
"Green... Green boxers. That is so stereotypical." Hermione said as she pulled him in for another kiss,  
  
"I'm a slytherin, I have to wear green boxers some time!" He kissed her neck, and she hooked her finger round the elastic of the shorts. She pulled them down and threw them to the floor "It's the rule" He kissed her further down the neck. He slowly slipped inside her and she moaned, he pulled himself out before pushing back in again. He put his hands either side of her and started making a rhythm. Hermione moaned loudly as he went in deeper, she put a hand on his head and pushed her hips up every time he went in, he got faster and eventually she couldn't hold it in any longer, she exploded as she was inside him and after one final push he did too. She pulled him to her side and they lied on the bed holding each other. Hermione kissed Draco passionately,  
  
"Hermione" Draco said playing with a curl, "We should really get ready you know they'll be here soon" Hermione frowned at what he said,  
  
"But you're so comfortable ten more minutes" Hermione reasoned. The minutes passed.  
  
Soon it had been fifteen,  
  
then twenty –  
  
"HERMIONE? DRACO?" Hermione jumped out of bed,  
  
"Fuck!" She swore, she started putting her clothes back on, "I can't find my other sock!" She exclaimed whilst doing up her blouse one handed, Draco was dressed before her and he bounded down the stairs,  
  
"Hi guys!" He said a little too animatedly, "We were just doing homework Hermione's cleaning all the quills and stuff up"  
  
"I'll go help her," Luna said,  
  
"NO, er that won't be necessary" The two couples in front of him stared,  
  
"We were just tidying up as you came in" The couples still looked confused, "Is that new top Blaise?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah, we thought we'd all change" He gestured at him, Harry, Luna and Ginny,  
  
"Sit down, sit down" Draco said gesturing to the sofas; "I'll go see where Hermione is" He added then almost tripped over himself in his hurry to find Hermione, the seated students held in their laughter until Draco was out of sight,  
  
"That's the only time I've seen Draco with his hair a mess" Blaise said,  
  
"Do you think he and Hermione were? You know?" Ginny searched for a word without saying it, "Like?"  
  
"No, no they'd tell us wouldn't they" Luna said, looking around for support, Harry, Blaise and Ginny nodded.  
  
*  
  
"I can't find my sock!" Hermione exclaimed to Draco,  
  
"Forget the fucking sock come on, they'll be getting suspicious" Hermione nodded, "I'm going to do my hair, you go down ok?" Hermione nodded and made her way out of the room....  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thanks for reviewing AGAIN! You're a star and it's nice when you have some solid reviewers.  
  
CuTe-BaYbE-GuRl: Same for you, Thanks so much for just continually reading, and reviewing even if it's only, it's nice to know you stuck with my story.  
  
Kate: Thanks; I like it when Harry and Draco get along. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Okay, only three reviews for chapter 18, come on I'm aiming for a hundred. I'll update again when I get five reviews, even if they're just I like it, I hate it it's nice to know! Anyway thanks for reading.  
  
IMPORTANT: Next chapter I thought we could have truth or dare, but I'm not sure whether it would fit in, if you think it would/wouldn't e-mail me or tell me in a review. And if you like the idea tell me any ideas for dares and questions. Oh and if we did have truth or dare, I was going to get one of them to ask Hermione why she went off with Dean? You know, but I'm still not sure whether it would fit in so please tell me! I NEED GUIDANCE! Also, if you have another idea for something for them to do tell me, I'm trying to show the bonding between the group.  
  
Thanks to readers, reviewers, lovers and haters. And of course psychos *cough* Ammmmmmmy *cough*  
  
Love you all,  
  
~.Pin.~  
  
(psychoho@hotmail.com) 


	20. Cream Fetish YAY!

Why hello everyone! I'm diving straight in,  
  
Miarae: Thanks for both reviews; I am slowly but surely reading your stories. Sorry it's taking so long. Socks are important!  
  
Marina star: I understand what you're saying about the longer chapters, but it's either long chapter and wait a week or two, or maybe three knowing me. Or a short chapter and wait a few days. I'll try making my chapters longer but I like to get them up quick. Thanks for reviewing I'll try check woes of sadness out when I GET SOME TIME! Sorry, I'm like seriously getting annoyed at the lack of time I have these days with revision for stupid private school exams, homework and doing dumb stuff for my mum. Grrr.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Yeah, that was what I was thinking of doing but then it doesn't tie in with my original idea. So, if the truth or dare game goes all right they'll have another one then we'll have the question. See, worked out up in my head now, I'm loving your story by the way!  
  
Darkraven-04: Thanks glad you like my story; I'll try check out Hermione's misery?  
  
The True Englishman: Get writing your dumb chapter! Teehee, Glad you like the idea.  
  
CuTe-BaYbE-GuRl: Thanks, you always review and it means much to me!  
  
Ammmmmmmy: Okay, you may NOT have reviewed but I'll leave a thank you. I don't have a clue of what is going on in your head but how would you weave a Harry/Hermione/Draco threesome into a story where everyone's coupled except Ron, Seamus and Dean, the resident Hogwarts morons! Any suggestions of how to get that in? Huh? Huh? Thought not. If you can find one though I would dearly love to hear it. Muahahahaaaaa.  
  
Thanks for reading all! Remember, My targets 100 reviews!  
  
Last time: Draco complained about the state of the slytherin common room, and Hermione being desperate. They had sex and afterwards as they were naked on Draco's bed: Luna, Harry, Blaise and Ginny arrived after a quick fix of getting ready, resulting in Hermione being dressed without socks. Draco did his hair whilst Hermione went down to greet the others.  
  
####

####  
  
"Hey Hermione, we all got changed." Luna said,  
  
"Oh, one sec then. Make yourselves comfortable" She paused, "Oh... you already have, I'll tell Draco too" She started walking up the stairs whilst hollering: "DRACO CHANGE OUT OF YOUR UNIFORM OK?"  
  
"OKAY THEN!" He yelled back.  
  
Hermione ran into her room and grabbed some clothes. She had a black skirt on and some black fishnets. Her black painted toenails added a nice edge to the tights, underneath the fishnets she'd magically glued on the end of some skin coloured tights so her toes didn't poke out. She rifled around in her draws throwing them all out, she settled with a black top that was tiny and said "I'm the fat lady and I aint singing shit" on the front in white graffiti letters. She looked herself up and down in the mirror and smirked,  
  
"Lookin' fine," The mirror said,  
  
"Thanks" She waved her wand and tidied the clothes into the drawers, "See you, chat soon" With that she ran across the hallway into Draco's room. She smoothed her hand over the top of the covers to get rid of the creases, she was about to look for her socks. Then remembered her and Draco had guests. She walked down the stairs,  
  
"Sorry about that, the mirror was being stupid again" She sat beside Draco and glanced at the bottles of wizard alcohol on the table, "Ready for some fun then?" She said with a smile, "Accio glasses" Some glasses flew out of a cupboard and she caught two, and the three quidditch players caught the others.  
  
"I'm ready for a drink!" Ginny said, grabbing Vicious Vellendra's vilest and most vicious vodka and pouring herself a glass.  
  
"Easy there soldier," Blaise grabbed some lemonade that was titled 'Ye Olde Lemonade' and added some to Ginny's glass. Most of the group doubted whether it would taste nice but Ginny seemed all right with it so everyone else added lemonade to their alcohol. Whether it was Old Ogden's firewhiskey, Vellendra's vilest vodka, Grizellda's grainy gin, or Rumplestiltskins raucous rum.  
  
"So why are we here?" Luna asked after taking a sip of her rum and lemonade,  
  
"Well" Hermione started giggling, "I thought we could play truth or dare" Hermione finished and Ginny squealed,  
  
"I haven't played that for time!" She said loudly,  
  
"Me neither" Was the general assent. Hermione beamed before taking a deep gulp of gin and lemonade.  
  
"Well who should start?" Harry asked,  
  
"I will!" Draco said, "Let me just do a truth spell on everyone" Everyone nodded, "Veridicita" Draco said and swirled his wand around. A dark blue mist engulfed the players, and then slowly seeped into their bodies, then they glowed blue for a few seconds. Everyone gazed at his or her hands but soon they returned to their normal colours.  
  
"What will happen if we lie?" Luna asked,  
  
"Well, the wand movement I did should turn you a different colour and then you can tell the truth or we'll give you a nice dare" Here, he paused for effect smirking he carried on, "But if I did the wand movement wrong you could get the feeling of someone tickling you until you decide to tell the truth" He waved his hands, "Either way it works"  
  
"All righty then Draco" Hermione said, whilst pouring herself another glass of gin leaving less room for lemonade than in her last glass. "Go on then Draco" Hermione said,  
  
"Right. Harry who did you lose it to?"  
  
"It?" Harry turned green and started laughing hysterically,  
  
"Ahh, that can happen" Draco murmured in an uncanny impression of Gilderoy Lockhart when he tried to fix Harry's broken bone but ended up ridding his whole right arm of bones.  
  
"Ok, I know what you mean by it" Harry said in-between laughter, He turned back to his original state and stopped laughing, "It was Ginny" Ginny giggled, "Stop it!" He said Blaise looked slightly meek and slightly annoyed, Harry saw this, "It means nothing anymore Blaise chill"  
  
Ginny laughed,  
  
"Yeah, it's you I want" She rubbed a hand up his leg and everyone laughed,  
  
"Seen as I answered I'll do the next one" Everyone nodded, "Why did you sod off with Thomas, Finnigan and Ron, Hermione?"  
  
"I don't really know. I suppose I missed Ron, and let myself get carried away. I kind have liked Dean and he liked me too so... Well you know?"  
  
"No, did you fuck Dean?" Draco said shortly,  
  
"Ah ah Ahh, you have to wait for her next go!"  
  
"Fine" Draco said scathingly,  
  
"My go!" Hermione giggled, "Blaise, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" Blaise said quickly,  
  
"Ooooh, Okay then" Hermione thought for a moment, "I dare you to........." She paused and looked confused, "Right I've got, me and Luna are going to take Ginny to my room and cover her with whipped cream" Luna looked happy at these, "Yeah, the spray cans so me and Luna can have fun squirting, and you have to lick it ALL off" Everyone giggled,  
  
"Right come on Ginny" Luna grabbed Ginny's arm,  
  
A faint I'll be sick was heard from Blaise as Hermione ran over to the cupboards and grabbed four cans of squirty cream,  
  
"Why have we got squirty cream in our cupboard?" Draco asked, Hermione shrugged and ran upstairs after Luna and Ginny,  
  
"Right" Luna said, "I think the best thing to do is you lie on the bed Ginny and we'll go out of the room and you can cover your bits and bobs with cream then we'll come back in and squirt the rest, we'll leave when Blaise manages to rid you of all the cream except the stuff that's keeping you decent" Ginny and Hermione nodded and laid the cans of cream on the bed,  
  
"C'mon" Hermione pulled Luna down the stairs, "We'll go explain to Draco and everyone"  
  
They explained and ran upstairs, Hermione knocked,  
  
"I'm decent" Ginny called laughing, they went in and on Hermione's red satin bed sheets was Ginny mostly naked except for her "bits and bobs" which she'd covered with the white fluffy substance.  
  
Hermione giggled,  
  
"CREAM TIME!" She screamed and grabbed the cream, she held it like it was spray paint and started to squirt, Luna grabbed another can and started spraying up Ginny's legs,  
  
"You have got smooth legs haven't you? Otherwise Blaise might be a bit... Turned off" Ginny giggled at what Luna said,  
  
"Yeah, did a hair removing spell once you left"  
  
Hermione nodded and carried on spraying she squirted Ginny some foamy snow-like lips and gave her a blob on her nose. Luna laughed and sprayed on some cloudy eyebrows. Hermione sprayed some cream at Luna's face; Luna squirted some down Hermione's top in retaliation. She squealed loudly. Hermione and Luna were in hysterics at Ginny,  
  
"WE NEED CHERRIES!" Luna shouted and bolted down the stairs, with the cream still on her nose and cheeks, Hermione laughed,  
  
"Where are your cherries?" Luna asked clutching her side with the pain from laughing so hard,  
  
"In the same cupboard as you girls' sanity" He replied and the boys laughed, Luna brandished her can,  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"Oh please don't squirt me..." Draco said platonically, Luna squirted some at him and laughed, he had a big white stripe across his chest, "ARGH I MEANT IT!" She flicked her finger up and down on the nozzle gathering a bit of cream on her finger, "IT'S IN THE TOP SHELF OF THE FAR RIGHT CUPBOARD!" Luna giggled, "Don't use them all, I like them when I'm peckish"  
  
"Okay Dokey Drakie Wakie" Luna said grabbing the cherries from the shelf. She put the cream that was on her finger onto Harry's nose, thus making him squeal like a girl just as Draco had done. Then she squirted some in Blaise's hair. She ran upstairs with the cherries before the boys attacked; she flung open the door and slammed it behind her panting,  
  
"I squirted them" Luna said, the blob of cream on her nose wobbling as her jaw moved. "You look creamy Hermione!" Ginny had obviously covered Hermione with cream but Ginny was more creamed up than Hermione and Luna put together anyway so it wasn't really revenge was it?  
  
"Shat it you mappet!" Hermione said in a cockney accent, she squirted luna wildly with her can of cream.  
  
She focused it back on Ginny and covered the remaining bits of Ginny, like her arms and around her navel. Ginny tried to look at her body from her lying down position on Hermione's bed,  
  
"Don't it will fall off!" Hermione said, "It's a masterpiece, just needs final touches now!" Hermione grabbed some cherries from the bowl. There were some glacier cherries mixed in with a few fresh ones. Hermione started some high pitched screeching and giggled as Luna added Ginny some –  
  
"Cherry nipples!" Hermione had to put the cherries down, for some reason she found this hilarious. Luna put a real cherry on ginny's nose. Ginny was sure she saw Luna slip something into her handbag.  
  
**'So Harry and Luna experiment with food eh? Sounds fun!'** Ginny thought whislt trying to look at her cloudy white body.  
  
"Ahh, la crème de la crème!" Hermione announced in a seductive French accent,  
  
"Oui, shall we fetch le garcons?" Luna said, in a rather rusty French accent, yet sexy all the same.  
  
"Ahh oui ma cherie!"  
  
They ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered, creamy Ginny behind on the bed still giggling like Lavender and Parvati, in fourth year when they found out Pansy Parkinson had accidentally turned her hair green.  
  
########  
  
Anyone got any ideas? TELL ME THEM. Otherwise this story may be a rather more than a little bit shit.  
  
Went to see the casualties!!! On their front line world tour they were fucking awesome! No joke, awesome. A-W-E-S-O-M-E! I have a lot of plans for a sequel to this, but don't worry I won't give up on this part of their "journey". I can still remember my religious studies teacher rambling on about life being a journey. What a bore. Right well ma cheries, I shall get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm currently being the lazy fuck to even laze on this earth. Well, cries dramatically UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!  
  
Love all my readers, even if they don't review. I just love the reviewer more. Yes, you can practically see the emotional blackmail that isn't really emotional blackmail at all flowing out of my body in torrents.  
  
Peace y'all!  
  
Love Liv.  
  
P.S Ammmmmmmy update you moo!  
  
P.P.S Apologies for the long update time. 


	21. Truth or Dare continued, but not finishe...

Hey all, it's me!  
  
Thanks  
  
Toms sugamama: Nice name! A foursome. Gosh it's like I have perverts inside my head screaming stuff! Teehee, thanks for the review though   
  
Bo-the-bear: Ok, running round the grounds naked it would be hard to put in but I could try sounds funny! And, strip truth or dare sounds cool so I'll probably do that later on. Thanks for the ideas you rock  
  
Miarae: The he was Draco. It did kind of say underneath when she asked him again but it wasn't as clear as it could've been. Sowwy! Your idea didn't suck; I've already found a way of putting it in it can mouldddd into the story really well. It fits!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thanks for the review Hun!  
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon: I know Draco rules, and I'm glad you liked the chappie, the squirty cream cherry thing made me laugh when I thought of it, when I put it in I thought it might have sounded a bit weird but it went all right. Thanks for the review.  
  
Meheehee: I am updating now, thanks for the review.  
  
Queen of serpents: Cheers, I'll check out your story when I have time it had likeeeeeeeee loads of words though. That sounds so pathetic, but I'll check it out when I you know.... Have time what'll probably be in a few eons ok? Herm stripping, maybe for Draco later on big obvious wink  
  
SOPHS: Cheers, the end is ages away. Though at the moment (I think) I'm going to have two sections. Like the Hogwarts section, for all the people who like Hogwarts then I'm going to try to write out a bit of like after they left. But, I'm only going to try if it doesn't work I'm just going to leave it as it is.  
  
zach rock: Wow, that was a nice review, I was beaming when I got it. I'm glad you really got into it. Hope you check it out again.  
  
Ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy? Where are you? E-mail me! Loneliness whines you better come online soon you big muffin head!  
  
Ohm, 106 reviews. HAPPINESS. God talk about psycho me, Okay I love you all so much. And thanks for your suggestions and ideas, means much!  
  
And people, if you like psycho stories check out Griffen's Graveyard Goth it is AWESOME. As are Ammmmmmmy's (seven m's) stories.  
  
Onto the story, most of you probably skipped all the thank yous, but it's nice for people to know their appreciated and loved much!  
  
Last chapter: The "posse" (haha, I'm so hyper) got drinking. Draco did a truth spell on them so they changed colour and it felt as if some was tickling them when they lied. Luna got a dare to spill blistering potion all over Snape (Damn why Sevvie, he's so fit and pale and greasy, and he and Hermione make such a CUTE couple cough Not really). Then Blaise got a dare to lick squirty cream off Ginny. SO the girls grabbed a few cans of cream and well.... Generally creamed around. And after adding a few cherries and having a cream fight. They went to fetch the boys.... What ever could happen next?  
  
I have Christmas music on, and am taking phenoxymethylpen tabs because I have a problem with my throat. Clicks cheesily to the Christmas song  
  
####  
  
####  
  
"Woah!" Draco said as Hermione and Luna ran downstairs, "Creamy"  
  
"If they're that creamy imagine how creamy Ginny will be eh?" Harry said,  
  
"Stop talking about us like we're not here!" Luna said,  
  
"C'mon guys!!! She's ready" Hermione had a glass of vodka in her hand, then she put it down as if thinking better of herself. She grabbed a few bottles instead, gin, rum, vodka and firewhiskey. All that was left on the table was the lemonade. "Fuck it" She muttered and ran upstairs.  
  
"GINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY" She screamed, a sudden hyper spurt had come upon Hermione.  
  
"MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ginny screamed back. Hermione was taking a swig of vodka,  
  
"Man, that burns" Hermione said. Ginny nodded giggling,  
  
"Hello!?!? Dare to be completed here" Draco said, they all burst out giggling and Hermione hiccupped,  
  
"Want some anyone?" Hermione asked. Luna dashed forward and grabbed the firewhiskey. Draco seized the rum. Harry pilfered the Gin. "Couples have to share, so when Blaise and Ginny are... finished you have to give one of yours away," She said before taking another small swig of the liquid.  
  
"No, nooooo, no!" Harry said, he waved his arm about energetically, "We can do a spell!"  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll do a spell then ay?" Draco said pointing his finger as he spoke.  
  
"Go on then Blaise, leave some cream in er... a few places and we'll leave the room" Luna cheered after she said this,  
  
"OOOOooooOOOO, we need a commentary!" Hermione said. She had a manic glint in her eyes, but the group didn't know whether it was the alcohol or something else.  
  
"I'll do it" Luna squealed,  
  
"Ok Blaise, all set" Blaise nodded. He was straddling Ginny's feet, which luckily didn't have any cream on,  
  
"On your marks, get set... LICK!" Luna hollered, hyperness and either tipsiness or drunkenness had set in for them all, except Ginny.  
  
Blaise licked some cream of the very bottom of Ginny's leg and Ginny giggled,  
  
"It tickles!" She screeched,  
  
"Blaise is currently licking just above the ankles of Ginita Weasley in this cream licking, cherry picking, steam blowing, juices flowing"  
  
Harry cut over her, "We get the point" He said nodding. Hermione and Draco giggled,  
  
"Dare. Blaise obviously has tactics, start from the bottom that way he'll get less cream on himself, but undoubtedly he'll be COVERED in cream by the time he's finished" Luna caught the groups eyes. She looked over to the cream canisters they all nodded and she carried on, "He's on the knees now, he's a fast worker this one/ Obviously had a lot of practice using his tongue" She emphasized the word tongue,  
  
Harry interrupted her again, "Luna, stop being so... Perverted" He chuckled,  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it" Luna laughed, "Blaise is onto the thighs now, and what fine thighs he has himself, not as fine as my Harry's though" She stroked Harry's thighs and everyone laughed again, "They've obviously done this before, in Blaise's room perhaps. They're in a state of bliss, ecstasy, delight, pleasure, harmony, thrill, elation, rapture, seventh heav- "  
  
"WE GET IT LUNA" They all shouted out. Except Ginny and Blaise who were rather into it now,  
  
"Lust is one of the sins you know you two, your going to limbo" She did a little dance with this, "Ahh Blaise is onto the hips, he must be bursting with cream. And not just squirty" She winked. Hermione was having a fit of giggles, "Past the hips now, Woah! This boy is a genius, they must experiment with food a lot, the smutty pair" There was a pause when they all looked upon what they were doing and Luna took a guzzle of firewhiskey, "No... Blaise.... Blaise LEAVE THAT BIT" Blaise obeyed and moved to Ginny's shoulders, he'd had one cherry from her belly button. And if Luna hadn't told him to stop he would have had two more, two guesses where from.  
  
"He's done the shoulder's but I think he's feeling a bit queasy now, someone pass that boy a drink" Hermione passed him the vodka bottle,  
  
"Thanks" He took a few deep gulps and then poured some into Ginny's mouth,  
  
"He's now feeding Ginny" Luna said,  
  
"Thanks sugar plum," Ginny said seductively, everyone laughed they were all rather drunk now, "Ooooh, Feisty Blaise feisty." Blaise had taken the cherry of Ginny nose; he was now licking her arms at top speed. They obviously wanted to be alone but the group wasn't ready just yet.... Luna nodded to them all and they all grabbed the cans. Some were pretty much empty but still had a few dregs left they squirted the couple mercilessly.  
  
"Okay we're leaving you guys now, come down when you've... finished the licking" Draco said, Harry put the firewhiskey down on the table after Luna passed it to him. They all ran out of them room and Hermione banged the door shut after her. They ran downstairs. Harry clumsily tripped down the last few and flew over the back of the sofa. He missed the cushions by a few inches and landed on the floor. Everyone laughed heavily, and Harry grabbed the rum off Luna and took lots before pulling himself onto the sofa,  
  
"Do you realize how hammered us guys actually are?" Hermione said in a fluttery sort of voice. Harry hiccoughed. They all nodded,  
  
"When those guys come back" Harry said, "We should play" He motioned with his index finger for them to come closer. They edged slightly closer. He did it again. And again the edge a bit closer. He did it again and Hermione and Draco stood up from the couch across and walked over. He did it again.  
  
"Fuckin' hell Harry" Luna breathed out,  
  
"Closer" He whispered, Draco and Hermione bent down. Hermione threw an arm around Draco and the edged a bit closer, "Little bit more" Harry said quietly, and Hermione shuffled her feet and fell onto Harry, Draco fell on top of Hermione. And Luna decided to belly dive on top of all of them.  
  
"PILEEEEEEE ON" Luna screamed, and giggled hysterically for about three minutes solid.  
  
"Lu'" Harry choked, "Kind of.... Squashed" Luna giggled and rolled off,  
  
"Whoops" Hermione said as she rolled off after Draco,  
  
"Anyway what could we play Hazza?" Draco said,  
  
"Hazza?" Luna and Harry asked at the same time,  
  
"Well you know Harry rhymes with Barry, and people call Barry, Bazza in London and some places like that"  
  
"Cool Barry" Harry chuckled, "I could be called Harry Barry Potter Hotter"  
  
"You could also be called moron" Luna slurred after putting the rum down,  
  
"I love you too" Harry said, running together most of the words in the short sentence.  
  
"Where's Blaise and Ginny?" Hermione asked, "stop drinking it all Draco!" Draco whipped his wand out and after a few attempts duplicated the bottle of rum again, and Harry whipped out his wand. After only two attempts he managed to duplicate it.  
  
"In your bedroom" Luna laughed "They've just come out did you hear the door slam" They all giggled as Ginny and Blaise meandered down the stairs. Draco wolf whistled, and Blaise took a swig of the firewhiskey in his hand. He passed it to Ginny,  
  
"You guys are sloshed" He threw himself into the armchair but missed and landed on the arm. "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK" He jumped up and put his hands to his crotch, "MY FUCKIN' BALLS!" Draco and Harry inhaled,  
  
"Pain" Draco said and Harry nodded, "I've done something like that before"  
  
"I did it on a broomstick" Harry said grimacing,  
  
"OOOoooooooooooooooooo" Draco winced, "I feel your pain"  
  
Blaise skipped around a bit and Ginny patted him on the back. Blaise fell over,  
  
"Clumsy ass" Luna muttered. Everyone was giggling by now. The boys were really chuckling even Blaise. Blaise and Ginny sat themselves in the armchair. Blaise sat on the armchair and Ginny curled up on Blaise. They looked rather smoochy. As did Harry and Luna. Luna had her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry had a hand on Luna's left breast. Draco and Hermione shared a withered look. And Hermione winked and licked her lips.  
  
"On with the game then?" Blaise said, "My go, Hermione truth or dare?"  
  
"Why is it always me?"  
  
"Because it is-"  
  
"STOP!" Harry shouted out, "Let's play strip truth or dare" He was slurring, they were all pretty shit faced, "If you don't want to do a dare or tell the truth you take off a piece of clothing" Everyone nodded and cheered,  
  
"OK, truth or dare Herm?"  
  
"Truth" Hermione said,  
  
"Whom did you like" Hermione was worried because she couldn't lie and she'd have to say Draco or strip. Then they would probably guess anyway, "Before you came back to school this year, so last year and the start of the summer holidays"  
  
Hermione giggled,  
  
"I really liked Harry"  
  
Harry grinned,  
  
"I know you did" Harry chuckled,  
  
"THAT IS SO TYPICAL OF YOU HERMIONE" Draco shouted and everyone raised his or her eyebrows at him, he got up and stormed up to his bedroom,  
  
"What the fuck is up with him?" Hermione ran out of the room,  
  
"I DON'T KNOW" She shouted, she turned black and started laughing, she thought whilst giggling, "He's jealous" She whispered so no one could here, but it worked. She did a small happy dance and ran into Draco's room, "What's up?" She asked and put her hand on his shoulder, 'Alcohol must have really bad effects on Draco' She thought to herself. He shrugged her hand off,  
  
"I don't know why I did that sorry. I just don't think it's fair you always go on about guys in front of me. I don't bang on about everyone I've liked, nailed, kissed or done whatever with in front of you! And if I did it would PISS YOU OFF!" He was speaking loudly but the last few words he hollered at her, She put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Draco, we've had loads to drink we're totally sloshed! Let's just forget about it and have fun"  
  
"Fun? What do you mean fun? Hearing you RAMBLE on about JEFF, BILL, FRED, JACK, JOHN, SEAMUS, DEAN, LEE, ELLIOTT, HARRY, PETER, PAUL, GREG, ANDREW, LUKE, NEVILLE AND GOD KNOWS WHAT OTHER GUYS YOU'VE GOT OFF WITH! TRYING TO GET THE ALPHABET OF GUYS?"  
  
"Draco calm down, they're getting suspicious" She pleaded,  
  
"Hermione, they have nothing to be suspicious of!" Draco slurred  
  
"Yes they do and you know it. You're over reacting" Hermione stumbled over her words, under the influence of the alcohol.  
  
"Look, I know. Just shut up about Harry and every other guy. We need to go downstairs. We'll say we had an argument about Harry before you came" She nodded. "How I thought that up when I'm plastered I don't know"  
  
"Me neither" Hermione slurred shaking her head.  
  
"What happened you guys?" The two couples looked suspicious,  
  
"We had a bit of an argument before you came" Hermione said, "It involved Harry a bit, nothing bad, it just probably got on Draco's nerves" Draco was drinking vodka, he nodded whilst gulping.  
  
"Oh alright, we thought you guys were like together or something" Hermione laughed, but she or Draco didn't say anything though but the group took it as a no.  
  
####  
  
####  
  
I haven't finished the dares yet, but my throat is really killing me and I need to go buy some more ice cream, because I'm starved. And that's all I can eat. Muahahaha haha.  
  
Well guys, thanks for the reviews. Miarae's idea is in there. Draco was weird because of the alcohol. I didn't want a full on fight, because then we wouldn't have got to play more dares. But, I think it worked. Please review with any ideas, thoughts, comments, criticisms etc.  
  
Thanks for reading, specially the reviewers.  
  
Mwah!  
  
.Pin. 


	22. To Detention

Thank you's: Warning there's a lot of 'em.  
  
**Evilpsychomaniac:** Hello! I'll try making Draco less sissy, thanks for the review.  
  
**Miarae:** It was meant to really be a bit of drunk... Weirdness. Meant to make people go wha'? Love you thanks for the review.  
  
**Mistress-0f-the-dragon:** Glad you liked it, thanks for the review Hun!  
  
**DarkRaven-04:** Yeah, that's how my mates and me act! I love your story!  
  
**Aross:** I'll try slow down on the "good" parts. Thanks!  
  
**Queen of serpents:** I know, I've got some stuff planned in my weird head. Taps head Pretty! Thanks, love ya'!  
  
**Bob-the-bear:** Yeah, couldn't resist the strip truth or dare, what else could you do when you're totally hammered?  
  
**Prin69:** I really hate Ron/Hermione, I don't know why! I just think they don't suit! Glad you liked it anyways though!  
  
**Marina star:** Love the story; I'm making time to read stories. I need to lol! Cheers, glad you think my stories good.  
  
**Ana:** I know it's cruel, but I'm just trying to get the chappies up, even if it takes loads of short chapters to do it. I'll get more feedback and ideas off people so I can add them in.  
  
**Orlando's Gurl:** Draco isn't meant to be a sissy but I think his reaction was sooo camp! Maybe he just goes like that after he's been on the old bottle or two?!  
  
Last time: They played strip truth or dare, after Blaise and Ginny had had some fun with cream. And they're TOTALLY smashed. Fun, fun, fun!  
  
Okay, just a not because I didn't want to interrupt the story. Around about the crash bit, I was eating TUC crackers – and yes they were very nice.  
  
###############################

* * *

##############################  
  
"Anyway my go!" Hermione shouted,  
  
"Yeah" Everyone said,  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" He said,  
  
"Which teacher, if you had to choose, do you fancy?" She slurred,  
  
"Strip" He took off his t-shirt after unravelling himself from Luna.  
  
"Ooooh" Luna said and ran her hands up and down his six pack, Hermione looked slightly repulsed but hid it. She hid it by grabbing a bottle of rum and taking a sip.  
  
"My go" Said Harry pointing unsteadily at nothing in particular. Or if it was something you couldn't tell. "I question... Ma- Mal- Mald- no- Malroy- no, never minds. Draco! Truth or dare"  
  
"Dare! No, truth, DARE! Truth, yes best be safe" Harry nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a crash. Everyone slowly turned their heads in the direction of Blaise and Ginny; they had fallen onto the floor. They obviously couldn't tell for they were kissing rather madly on the floor.  
  
"Maybe we should" Hermione hiccupped, "Carry this on another day?"  
  
The others nodded, "Right" Hermione stumbled slightly as she stood up, she pulled Blaise and Ginny apart. "Hazza and Lulu, Draco's room,"  
  
"Where am I going to sleep"  
  
"Shhhhhh" Hermione said, with a finger to her lips, well she was aiming for her lips she managed to put a finger to her nose. "You'll find out!" She breathed, "Ginny and Blaisey you have permission to be in my bedroom, me and Draco will take the sofas"  
  
"There's only one sofa" Harry slurred,  
  
"He's got the chair then!" Hermione giggled,  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"Yeah, well we aint a couple, these guys are so they should get the beds. Just remember the silencing charms!" Draco and Hermione chuckled as the others stumbled off. Hermione walked over to the airing cupboard and grabbed two blankets and threw some pillows at Draco. Draco got one square in the face,  
  
"Oi!" He shouted and Hermione giggled. She then grabbed some duvets and staggered over to the sofa.  
  
"Ready for some fun!" Hermione did an ecstatic face,  
  
"Looks like your sex face" Draco said pointing to her and widening his eyes. Hermione put the pillows on the floor and the blankets messily by them. She then put the duvet on top.  
  
"I want to 'sleep'" She did the inverted commas sign with her fingers, "On the floor!"  
  
"You're in for a rough night then baby" He said and pounced her to the floor. "Ready?"  
  
"And waiting!" She exclaimed, "I know a useful spell!" She did a spell and a white beam spread out of her wand like a ribbon. She then drew an arch over the bed and the ribbon followed her wand. The whole bed was covered in a whitish light for a moment then it became faint and faded away.  
  
"Nice one" Draco slurred, and took his top off.  
  
"Ooooh!" Hermione giggled.  
  
Draco took off her t-shirt, "You aint fat you know?" He slurred, Hermione nodded,  
  
"I know! I'M PERFECT!" She shouted laughing her head off, Draco worked his magic with her fishnets and her skirt. Hermione started fiddling with his trousers, she wiggled her eyebrows at him and pulled the black material down. She let her finger curl around the waistband of his boxers and flicked them down. She bent over and started giving him head.  
  
"Fuck!" He breathed out and put his hand to her hair. He pushed her head against him and she started to let her tongue work. She let her tongue flick and she sucked grabbing onto the small of his back with her hands. She could feel him throbbing inside her mouth. She slid up his body and he flipped her over so he was on top. He pulled her torso up slightly and flicked off her bra. He then flung the remainder of her clothes off and onto the floor at the bottom of the bed. He started to massage her chest and caressed her nipple like it was crystal.  
  
"Ohhhhh, damnit Draco" Draco pulled her into a long kiss. Hermione for one didn't care how much alcohol she had, he would just have to deal.  
  
Draco gave her a wink then decided the time fit. He thrust himself into her and she moaned loudly. Draco grinned and started to push himself in and out in a rhythm. Hermione thrust her hips forward every now and again.  
  
"Yes DRACO!" She moaned again, louder. "FUCK MEEEEEEEEE" She said and came whilst he was inside her. He carried on pushing in and out, this time deeper. He grunted every now and again. Hermione kept moaning and calling out his name. He finally let himself go and Hermione called his name one last time before they fell asleep. Not another word was said, not even goodnight.  
  
The morning light shone through, "Fuck me" Hermione muttered, and looked around. She was laid on the sofa. Harry, Blaise and Draco were sipping coffee in the remaining chairs. She put her head under the cover. She had a silky white night dress on. She couldn't remember what had happened last night; she seemed to remember giving Draco head. Logically, that probably led on to something else.  
  
"Indeed" Blaise said staring at the lump under the cover,  
  
"Bloody hell what time is it?"  
  
"Not time for detention yet if that's what you're wondering" Harry answered,  
  
"Oh damn, and I'm so looking forward to it" Hermione said sarcastically, they all laughed,  
  
"We're going to leave the girl's in bed" Blaise said, "No point waking them up eh?" Hermione nodded  
  
"We'll leave them a note" She replied, "I'm going to get dressed" She got up and crept up the stairs, he head was pounding against her skull. She crept into the room, she grabbed a black "leftover crack" tee and some ripped jeans. She thrust some new underwear on and the clothes she picked out. She brushed her hair in silence and put a finger to her lips to the mirror so it didn't talk. She applied some light make up. A bit of dusty grey eyeliner and eye shadow. She put some clear lip-gloss on and a dab of foundation. She expected herself in the mirror then put on some boots. They had metal buckles on them and some pretty lethal spikes. Despite this she managed to make no noise going down the stairs.  
  
Draco had put away the covers; he was just closing the closet door.  
  
"Better set off for the biggest time wasting experience ever then," Harry said in a would-be jaunty voice, except they all knew it was laced with sarcasm.  
  
With that Hermione scribbled a not on a piece of parchment with a blue sparkly gel pen from the black bag on one of the surfaces in the mini kitchen. She let her pen fly across the paper the neat scrawl read:  
  
Ginny, Lu  
  
Got that stupid fucking detention with Snape. It's ten hours so feel free to roam around the common room, the passwords sugar Sherlock if you need to get back in.  
  
Love Mia, Draco, Blaise and Harry xxx  
  
She left it on the kitchen side propped against the wall,  
  
"Right" She took up her black bag and ran out of the room,  
  
"Why do you always carry that bag around?"  
  
"I just do Draco!" Hermione replied to him,  
  
"I meant to ask you, why was there a sock under the covers of your bed?"  
  
###############################

* * *

##############################  
  
IT'S THE SOCK AGAIN! YAY!  
  
I love writing about smashed people it's fun, fun, fun!  
  
Huzzah to the strepsil junkies!!!!!


	23. In Detention

**_Thank you's_**

****

**Friday13:** Hey!!! I'm trying to hurry up a bit! Just been kind of busy!  
  
**Surfergirl451:** Heya! Glad you like the "action" and thanks for the review!  
  
**Alyssa-farrell:** Socks are pretty cool aren't they?  
  
**Mini-B:** Okay I'll try making it clearer to see who's talking! Man, it must have taken a helluva lotta reading!  
  
**Silent-Serpent:** Maybe a small sock and cream fetish.... Well rather large! Huzzah for socks and cream!  
  
**Bob-the-bear:** Yeah it is weird they didn't get a hangover? Maybe someone did a spell on him or her. Yeah.... Interesting.  
  
**Queen of Serpents:** Bastard Website!!! Kicks Website Awwww, sorry it's confusing! It usually makes sense to me anyways! But I'm different  
  
**FunkyWitchOnFire:** I loveeeeeeeeeeeeee your story! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**DarkRaven-04:** I do hope you update your story again! It is sehr sehr gut!  
  
**Miarae:** I'll try review more I'm just having a total psycho time here! Everythings mental!  
  
**Marina star:** I'm glad you enjoyed the premiere you bish you! And I am still jealous so sticks tongue out to you! E-mail me soon you moofer! Not quite sure what moofer is either. E-mail me chuck! I know I already told you to but I'm forgetful!  
  
**Last chapter:** They got so drunk that Harry couldn't even say Malfoy! "Hazza" and "Lulu" slept in Draco's room, "Ginny" and "Blaisey" slept in Hermione's room. And Hermione and Draco slept on the sofa. All three couples (secret or not) had fun much! Then Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione set off for their detention because of the fight with Ron, Dean and Seamus. (This all happened a long time ago – the fight I mean)  
  
###############################

* * *

##############################  
  
"A _sock?_" Draco inquired,  
  
"Yeah it was pink, with little black stars on it on of them saner socks" Harry replied,  
  
"Trainer socks Harry, trainer socks" Hermione said, there was something she was looking at on the floor,  
  
"Well, unless Draco wears pink _trainer_ socks it looks suspiciously like one of yours" Harry replied,  
  
"Really?" Hermione squeaked,  
  
"Yes"  
  
"OH" Draco's eyes turned into saucers as he spoke, "Hermione! You took your socks off whilst we were doing our homework"  
  
"Uhmmm, YEAH! I remember" Draco and Hermione exchanged a quick nervous glance,  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry said giving them suspicious looks,  
  
"Yep, come on Harry. We'd tell you if it was something else, wouldn't we?" Hermione said nodding her head, "I've been your best friend for years!"  
  
"I don't know" Blaise voiced, "You guys are so nervy and twitchy"  
  
"Yeah, well, the war you know? It gets people like that" Draco said, "Anyway I've been your friend since we were knee high!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry mate" Blaise said clapping Draco on the back,  
  
"Same here" Harry shook his head, "Was just weird"  
  
"I know, but god! Draco and me? We would tell you" Draco nodded and Harry and Blaise grinned,  
  
"So, there's a chance of you guys getting together?"  
  
"Hell no!" Hermione said laughing,  
  
"No, just friends for me and Herm. I prefer the _mean_ girls!" The group laughed,  
  
"Come on! Or we'll be late for Snape!" Harry said turning down the corridor to the dungeons.  
  
The group hurried on. All too soon they reached the big black door to the dungeon. Draco pushed it open and Blaise and Harry followed him in. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in, bracing herself for ten hours of detention.  
  
"Good to see you are _all _here" Snape barked, "I will be down the corridor, marking essays for most of the days, I will be able to hear any sounds you make" He gave Harry, Blaise, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Ron and Hermione death glares, "I wish you all to sit at a desk now" They all scrabbled for desks. Hermione sat on her own at the back and thrust her bag down on the table, "Now you are all seated I will leave you. I will, I repeat will, be able to hear every word you illicit pupils say and will be around every hour or two to see what is happening" He gave them all their second or third, for some, death glare and stalked out his black cloak billowing behind him as it so often did.  
  
"Well, that's just great" Draco said,  
  
"He can hear us!" Harry said, he spat he out like it was a glass shaving he'd swallowed by accident,  
  
"He can't" Blaise said, "He says that all the time, it's a well known fact in the slytherin common room that he can't"  
  
"Right" Hermione muttered, "Great"  
  
A long silence followed,  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" Hermione asked, looking at the six pairs of eyes that were on her,  
  
"I dunno" Ron said,  
  
"You're the best to look at," Dean said with a wink, Hermione put her fingers in her mouth pretending to be sick, "What?" He asked,  
  
"You make me sick that's what!" Hermione answered  
  
"I didn't the other day" Dean retorted  
  
"Yeah, the other day is a **LONG **time ago!" Hermione stretched out the long and pretty much shouted it,  
  
"Be like than" said Dean stubbornly,  
  
"She's just a fucking_ dick tease_ Dean" Seamus said,  
  
"She is not a _dick tease_!" Draco said defensively,  
  
"Oh sure, playing around with Dean and then she probably_ **fucked**_you the same day!" Seamus spat at Draco  
  
"To hell I did!" Hermione said, **"I'm not some slut!"**She shouted at him  
  
**"You could've fooled me!"** Seamus shouted back,  
  
"Well then you're obviously just blind, I'm not a dick tease or a slut!"  
  
"You might as well work at the Playwizard mansion," Ron said,  
  
"You keep telling yourself that Ron, but don't forget you used to like me!"  
  
"I used to like you" He said, "A **LONG **time ago" He mimicked her,  
  
"That's bullshit Ron and you know it!" Hermione spat at him,  
  
"It isn't. I see your true colours now" He glared at her, "You're a dick tease and a slut" Hermione turned her face away. She took a breath and walked over to the window. It had been magically charmed to show the lake. It wasn't the lake at the moment though. It had no people surrounding it and looked bare. All you could see was the water rippling with the giant squids movements. Every now and again the end of a tentacle would pop up, making little circular ripple wave out. The circular rolls that had once surrounded the tentacle tip hit the edge of the lake. This happened every now and again.  
  
All the groups were talking, except Hermione who was still standing at the window; she'd now rested her hands on the sill. She had been stood there for at least ten minutes when a peculiar ringing sound was heard from the back of the classroom.  
  
"My phone!" Hermione called and bolted over to her bag, she'd asked Dumbledore in her third year how to put a charm and a mobile phone. He told her one but said she was only to use it on her mobile, he obviously understood she wanted to keep in contact with the muggle world. He also explained not to pass the charm on, as only a few electrical items would work in Hogwarts. About the grand total of five, therefore he could only let one pupil have the honour. She had blushed so much when he told her she was possibly the best pupil he'd ever seen come to this school. She had had the charm on since her third year. And hadn't managed to let it slip once.

* * *

"Hermione?"  
  
"It's me." She breathed, "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Depends who you think it is"  
  
**"BLACK!"** She shrieked, "Oh my God, it's been _so_ long! I wondered when you'd ring me. How is it back there?"  
  
"It's awesome. There are loads going on. I went over to your house the other day."  
  
"My house! Why the _fuck_ did you go there?"  
  
"I went to ask your father if you were coming back for Christmas"  
  
"Did you want to see me or something?"  
  
"Yeah, we've all missed you loads. It's weird not seeing you hanging around, I wanted to take you clothes shopping with Oaky"  
  
"Oaky? But he's so gay! And he always makes me buy smutty stuff"  
  
"Not always. And so what if he's gay? It just means he's a better shopper. It's hilarious watching you guys walking around"  
  
"Yeah hilarious for you! Clothes shopping with Oaky is like clothes shopping with the world gay leader!"  
  
"Yes, but he's good at it. I've got some pretty good stuff as well"  
  
"Is it strong?" Hermione questioned Black,  
  
"Yes. It's some of the strongest skunk I've ever smoked"  
  
"Really? Sounds good! You got anything else?"  
  
"Yes, loads. I've got loads of shipments coming in from Belgium and Amsterdam at the start of December"  
  
"So that's why you want me to come?"  
  
"Yes!" Black replied, "I also want to see you and go clothes shopping"  
  
"Clothes shopping and your stuff! That's all you ever talk about" Black scoffed at this remark,  
  
"On the contrary Hermione. We talk about plenty of stuff and you know it!"  
  
"I know I do. An argument would have been fun though"  
  
"Indeed. Are you coming then?" Hermione walked over to the window and stared out,  
  
"Yeah, I'll come. Can I crash at yours though?"  
  
"You can, but for the first few days I've got other visitors so could you stay at your dad's, or Oaky's?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask Oaky. He'll probably be busy though and I don't think I could face my house"  
  
"Face it for me if Oaky can't have you Hermione!"  
  
"Alright." There was a pause,  
  
"How is it over at your school then?"  
  
"It's okay. I'm in an all day detention though but the teachers gone out of the room though"  
  
"I remember school"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well before I got expelled," He laughed, "It was such a pain in the arse"  
  
"Yeah, I bet"  
  
"Why you in detention then babe?"  
  
"Me and some friends had a fight with some old friends" She giggled, "Their all listening in, there is Harry, you know about him and Ron you also know about him. Then there is Dean and Seamus you don't know about them, and Draco and Blaise, nor do you know about them."  
  
"Who was the fight between then?"  
  
"Me, Harry, Draco and Blaise against Ron, Seamus and Dean"  
  
"Oh and how did this start? I thought you were friends with Ron"  
  
"Yeah, well I **WAS** friends with him before he called me a **dick tease**" She shouted dick tease to piss him off, "And said I was a **slut**" She also shouted slut,  
  
"He called you them?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"So it wasn't about that?"  
  
"No, me and Ron started having an argument. Then it kind of broke out into a fight. I left the boys to it and stalked out of the hall and then bumped into Professor Snape. Who had all the boys in tow and he gave me one too. So we're all here for another 9 hours."  
  
"Nine hours?" Black said incredulously,  
  
"They have different rules here. It's strict"  
  
"Oh I get you." Black sighed, "I really should go"  
  
"Okay then"  
  
"Promise me you'll mail Oaky or your Dad"  
  
"I promise Black, promise"  
  
"Okay then. I miss you. Mail me or ring me sometime soon"  
  
"I will. Next time there's a weekend off I'll try and visit you"  
  
"That would be awesome. Make sure you ring though because of-"  
  
"Business and such. Yeah I know, talk soon Black"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye bye" Hermione said. She heard him take the phone from his ear. She looked at the screen and saw a little envelope flashing at the top.

* * *

She opened the text message and read,  
  
Hermi itz o here black sed u mite come down 4 xmas that wuld b awesum hope 2 c u then don't 4get my prezzie i alredy got u 1 ull luv it loadsa love oaky xxxxx.  
  
"Awwww, that's cute" She pressed onto reply, and started to press the digits on the keypad,  
  
Oaky itz h here I shuld b comin down culd I bunk at urs 4 da 1st 3 days black iz alredy avin visitas tb loadsa love hermi xxxxxx  
  
She waited for it to send then pressed back with her thumb and locked the phone. It was running out of batteries so she tapped her wand to it giving it magical energy.  
  
"And who the hell was that?" Blaise asked,  
  
"It was Black."  
  
"Who's Black?" Draco asked Hermione,  
  
"A friend"  
  
"Right. What did you promise him?"  
  
"To mail Oaky or my Dad" She grinned, "I just texted Oaky so I'm waiting for his reply"  
  
"What did he send you?" Seamus asked,  
  
Hermione unlocked the phone in her pocket and showed him the text,  
  
"Oh right." Seamus said after reading it. Hermione quickly went off the text. She knew Seamus had muggle parents so probably had a mobile phone at home.  
  
"What is that?" Blaise asked,  
  
"A mobile phone. Muggles use them to talk to each other when they can't see each other"  
  
"Snape's coming!" Draco said quietly and the group resumed their first seats. Hermione had just sat down when Snape walked in.  
  
###############################

* * *

##############################  
  
Okay there is a few more thank yous needed:  
  
**Griffen:** When you reviewed chapter two you were upset because I said Hermione had fallen into the wrong crowd. I actually meant as in all the drug users she'd fallen in with, not Goths. Sorry if it didn't seem this way but that's honestly what I meant. I'm a Goth myself, so Mary mother of Jesus, I wouldn't really insult them. I;m not a stereotype.  
  
**LilChocolateAngl:** Thanks for reviewing . Updating now.  
  
**Shane:** Okay, I'll take your thoughts into account.  
  
**Athena884:** Oh, I'm glad you read all 22! Must've taken you ageeees. I'm trying to keep up the good work.  
  
**DracoScrewer:** Okay, well you have found out most about the sock. But I like socks so you never know? It will crop up later on.  
  
**Red death555:** Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you like my story.  
  
So everyone, a review given is a review loved! Thanks to ALLLL my reviewers. Sorry if I forgot the ones who reviewed other chapters, I know I've probably forgotten some but this doesn't mean you're not loved. It just means I deleted the e-mail like the silly pineapple I am and couldn't find your review :-( .  
  
CHECK OUT: **Griffen**'s Graveyard Goth. I know I tell you but it's awesome and you all have to read it because it's very good. AND **red death555** 's Of Much Stuff because that's very very good too.  
  
**_Love much,  
  
P.C_**


	24. From Detention

**Disclaimer: **Haven't put one of these up for ages so: Don't own anything but the plot

"I'm glad to see you are all being qui-" There was two beeps, "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Harry asked,  
  
"THOSE BEEPS YOU CRETIN"  
  
"What beeps sir?" Draco asked,  
  
"I didn't hear any beeps" Dean Thomas said,  
  
"Are you feeling alright professor?" Blaise asked,  
  
"Maybe you should go have some water" Draco said,  
  
"Mmm" Ron said,  
  
Snape looked at them suspiciously,  
  
"Indeed" He walked out of the classroom and immediately Hermione got her phone out, it said:  
  
_hey h itz o here u can stay at myn 4 1 day da uvas im in wales ring me about tyms n shit loadsa love oaky x x x_  
  
"Hmmm" Hermione murmured to herself, She went off the text and put her phone in her pocket.  
  
"What was it then?" Blaise asked,  
  
"Another text, doesn't matter" She said,  
  
The detention seemed to last forever. The time seemed to pass even more slowly for Hermione. She listened to the distant voices and wondered what to do. She'd promised Black that she'd ask Oaky and her dad. But if she did go at Christmas she'd have to stay with her dad for two days. Her dad wasn't exactly going to tell her she couldn't stay either. It wasn't that she didn't want to go see Black and Oaky, she really wanted to but her dad?  
  
Hermione played with these thoughts for most of the detention, she kept sighing but no one really noticed. The gryffindors were talking about some occurrence at the ministry of magic and Harry, Blaise and Draco were talking about the friendly coming up. She put her head in her hands and growled. She realized she'd have to ring her dad. Soon it was time for them to go,  
  
"I hope this has taught you all that muggle brawling is not the way to sort out your problems" They all nodded and left the classroom as quickly as possible.  
  
"Where to?" Draco asked,  
  
"Luna and Ginny will probably be in our quarters" She said, "I gave them the password"  
  
"Okay then, head rooms it is" Harry said,  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," She said,  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked,  
  
"I... I just need some air," She said  
  
"Want us to come?" Draco asked,  
  
"No, in fact I'd rather you didn't" With that she walked off,  
  
"Back to the tower then?" Blaise said,  
  
"Indeed" Draco said, "Back to the tower it is"  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
I couldn't take all the questions any more... I just had to get away from them all. None of them understood, two of them didn't even know. I sighed and guessed and have to ring my dad. I got my phone out of my pocket and walked right around the lake. It was the shadiest part of the lake. I sat on a rock and unlocked my phone. I pressed the buttons down until I reached Dad mobile. I flicked up and down between dad home and dad mobile. I decided dad mobile in case he was out.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hermione?" She could hear something different in his voice "is it you?"  
  
"Yeah, how are you?"  
  
"So-so I guess your good"  
  
"Is it okay if I come back for two days at Christmas, I can give you your present and then I'm going to stay at the... er Weasley's"  
  
"Okay then honey" He paused, "I love you too"  
  
"Thanks. Bye" I was about to put the phone down  
  
"Pumpkin, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened over the summer and I love you very much" He sighed, "And I want you to understand, I know why you didn't say bye. Maybe, when I get off the drink fully we can get back to normal." He paused and there was a long silence, "I love you very much"  
  
"Ok dad." Tears streamed down my face silently; there was a sharp intake of breath as I held my sobs in. "Bye dad. I'm staying at a friend's house the first day so I'll see you on the 19th." I said the last sentence very quickly and put the phone down as fast as I could. As soon as it went back to the normal screen I let out a sob. I slid off the rock and dropped my phone. My body rocked as I cried. I knew what he was saying was rubbish, a pile of lies. As soon as he went back on the drink he's be back to his normal self.  
  
Well, his new normal self. I doubted whether he'd ever fully get back to his normal self. The one he'd been before the divorce. I mean maybe it was my fault, maybe it was because I was never there. Maybe they forgot what they had to stay together for. Maybe they forgot we were a family. Maybe they forgot we were the Granger's, maybe if I hadn't gone to Hogwarts everything would be normal? Then again, maybe this was meant to happen.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE BITCH" I cowered on the sofa, curled up in a ball peering over my knees at my father, "IF YOU HADN'T GONE TO THAT CRACKPOT SCHOOL WE'D STILL BE TOGETHER. IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A SELFISH SLUT WE'D STILL BE A FAMILY. YOU'D STILL SMELL COOKIES WHEN YOU CAME IN, WE'D HAVE STILL BEEN TOGETHER BUT NO?! YOU HAD TO GO TO SOME WIZARDING SCHOOL, POGSTARTS OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT" He grabbed my hair and pulled me off the couch, he then grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall, pinning me to it. He then pushed his face right up to mine. I could smell a concoction of beer, whisky, and plain alcohol on his breath. It made me feel nauseous, at that time I couldn't handle my drink at all. "This is your fault, and your going to wish that that wand you have was stuck into your left eye" He let go of me and pushed me to the floor. He then kicked me repeatedly. I covered my head with my arms so he resorted to kicking my back and stomach. I choked on blood, "GET UP YOU BITCH" He shouted, I didn't move, I didn't think it was possible, "I SAID GET UP" He screeched this, I stood up slowly. My body was aching all over. He started to unhook his belt, I couldn't work out what he was doing then he pulled it right off and I realised. I tried to run but he grabbed my hair, I shrieked as I was pulled back. He held the leather end of the belt where the holes to put the buckle through were. He pulled his arm back and hit me on the back with it. The leather whipped through my shirt and the belt caught the side of my stomach. He whipped repeatedly until the sores, welts and blisters in my back felt so deep that nest time the buckle and leather hit they were going to hit my vertebrae and spinal cord. I shrieked every time it hit, willing it to stop, "There's plenty more of where that came from"  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
"There's plenty more of where that came from" She said in between sobs. She felt her back. She hadn't put her charm on that morning. She could feel the rigid bumps and scars as she rubbed up and down her back. Tears streamed down her face and she rubbed her eyes. The salty tears making her cheeks and eyes feel sore. She tried to wipe away her tears but couldn't. She just settled with breaking down on the grass. She wasn't sure how long she sat there crying before realising she had to get back to the common room before everyone got suspicious. She wiped her eyes, they were sore and burning furiously. She didn't care though she just picked up her phone and turned it off. She put it in her bag, a rogue tear streaking down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously before rubbing her eyes. She put her bag back on. And made her slow winding way back to their quarters. "Sir Patrick Payenne I would like to change the password please"  
  
"And what would Miss Hermione like to change it to?"  
  
"Banana milkshake" She said with a sniffle,  
  
"Okay, Banana milkshake from now on" The portrait replied,  
  
"Banana milkshake" The portrait opened,  
  
"HERMIONE" Came a few shouts from inside,  
  
"Finally" Ginny grumbled,  
  
"Mia, what's up?" Draco asked,  
  
"Doesn't matter..." She said walking past the group to the stairs,  
  
"Where are you going?" Blaise asked,  
  
"Bed" With that she started to walk upstairs, she blocked out their whisperings.  
  
"Mia," Draco called having got out of his seat and running after her, he touched her arm, "What's up?"  
  
"It's nothing important... Really" Hermione said a tear prickling her eye,  
  
She grabbed some parchment from her bedroom, and scribbled on it furiously "Drake password is now Banana Milkshake – Hermy". She walked through to his room and placed it on his pillow. She bent over and sniffed his pillow. It smelled of him, she sighed and walked out and shut the door as quietly as possible. She then entered her bedroom and shut the door as quietly as possible hoping no one had heard her go into his room.  
  
"Could you please say to me tomorrow "Concealment charm" mirror?"  
  
"'Course I can"  
  
Hermione got out a pair of black pyjamas. She took her clothes off and slid on the black pyjama bottoms. They were really baggy but rested below her hips nicely. She then grabbed a black vest top from her drawer and put it on. She then put on the black baggy shit but didn't do up the buttons. She blew all the candles out and climbed into her bed in the darkness shivering. She curled up into a ball.  
  
"That's the way I get by" She muttered before drowning herself in a sea of thoughts,

* * *

What's up with her?" Luna asked, "That's so unlike Hermione"  
  
"I know" Blaise said,  
  
"We'll leave her for tonight, ask her in the morning eh" Said Draco deep in thought,  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late we should be going?"  
  
"Well, ok then. G'night all" Draco said, waving at his friends as they exchanged good byes.  
  
This left Draco time to sit by the fire and ponder on why Hermione was so unsociable.

* * *

I know it's not long. I'll put a separate chapter of thank yous up soon. I just really want to get this up. Thank you for your reviews, individual thanks will be up ASAP.  
  
Love you all. Thanks for reading  
  
Liv


	25. As a note

Hey all! This is thank you and clearing some stuff up.  
  
**Clear up's**  
  
Draco and Herm. **ARE **together. They just haven't told anyone! So it's a secret relationship.  
  
I'm not telling you anything about **Black** yet. He could just be a normal person who happens to share the same surname y'know?  
  
Mobile phones are cell phones. Because they're **British** I use the British words. Even though the majority of my reviewers are probably American. But you know?!  
  
The magical police **don't **know what junk is

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 23 -Thank you's  
**  
Panther's-Princess: I know gay guys can be girl's best friends I think it's kind of cool. I wish I had a gay friend all I have is a pottery cat to talk to. Though I might get a real one.  
  
Friday13: I know you didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I came across as aggressive but it was actually just a kind of, yeah yeah I'm hurryin' kind of thing.  
  
Marina star: Hope your exams are going okay. Can't wait for you to e-mail me back. Love ya!  
  
Bob-the-bear: Hey! I'll update ASAP! I always try to lol! You rock my socks too!  
  
DarkRaven-04: Hope you update soon! Thanks for reviewing as always.  
  
Shaylybug: Thanks for the compliment and the review   
  
Miarae: I don't mind that the review was late it was nice to get one lol! Love ya hun!  
  
Hunnie angel: Hehe, I'll update as much as I can I promise.  
  
Queen of Serpents: Me? A bish? Mebbeh! Lol your reviews always cheer me up and if I am a bish you are a bish too! You can't wait for my chappies? I have to wait AGES for yours, so you speed yours up and I'll speed mine up!  
  
Noprobo: Your review slightly scared me lol! SNAPE. I wasn't quite sure whether you were accusing me or not but if you were I'm oblivious for this one time   
  
Surfergirl541: Will Draco ever know the whole truth? No comment. Will the world of magic ever be the same? No comment. Lol! Now I can't give away the plot can I? An award oooh lemme go type up my speech! MuahahahahahHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA chokes on spittle Mmmm, that can happen. (CoS Gilderoy Lockhart quote there, which I always use)  
  
NellasLissesul: READ HER STORY OTHER READERS! IT'S AWESOME! And I got her name wrong and you guys probably went to check her out but there was no story. So this is her not red death. No, I don't worship Satan. I'm not really a Goth more of a punk but loads of people say I look like a Goth they just doesn't know the difference.  
  
Red death: NellasLissesul says hi. LOL  
  
Oreo69not96: I love your storyyyyy! And yeah, updates can be like watching a little blob of water on the tap with me. They teeter, teeter, teeter, teeter, move, teeter, over, teeter, teeter and finally.... DRIP.

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 24-Thank you's  
**  
Surfer541: That would be good, but he's a muggle so that repelling charm would come up. Draco could be a bit of a hero though, then again Hermione might not elt him be.  
  
Bob-the-bear: Good on ya for reviewing! You rocked my socks, and now rock my pottery cat.  
  
Silent-Serpent: Ahhhhhh, ask me no question I tell you no lies. Thanks for the review lol.  
  
Usagigreenleaf657: Already together lol! Just secretly.  
  
Queen of Serpents: Awwwwwww, that's so sad. I hope the little girls okay. Get studying you silly moo! Lol do you think an American cows moo sounds different to a British cows Moo?  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Hey I'm trying to write but I've got asll these thank you's lol!  
  
BlindedByTears: You better let me know! I'd love to read it! Thanks for the review.  
  
Titain-Grace: Well don't have a nervous breakdown because of me, you're making me blush.  
  
DarkRaven-04: Thanks I was really worried everyone would think it was too much or too little or a bit offensive...  
  
Miarae: blushes like a beetroot I know you said not too, but gosh that was such a nice compliment I really am all red, but I'm grinning so much it hurts my mouth. Damn, now I've got a load of pressure to be just as good. It's hard when your writing the fill in chapters too make it good.

* * *

Well that's chapters 23 and 24 covered. I'm now going to do a thank you page every two chapters otherwise it just takes too long and I never get the chapter smile. Look out for a chapter tomorrow, Friday or Saturday. Hopefully tomorrow. If you reviewed chapter 1-22 I am sooo sorry, I can't go around finding them and I have to delete reviews I get or my inbox overflows with all the other shit and porn I get. I really do appreciate every comment I get even if it's just a hello. And if I e-mail you it's because I get bored lol!  
  
Love you all! 


	26. Bathtime

Hey all. Next chapter not much to really say so you know. I know everyone wants Hermione Draco action but it may be a while, I think at the moment Hermione isn't really in the mood. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 26 (I know chapter 25 was a clear up but this is easier)  
  
**Draco woke up in the early hours of the morning. He had a crick in his neck and cramp in his left foot and pins and needles in his left hand and right leg and foot. He wasn't quite sure whether it was the combined pain of these injuries that woke him up or the grease that was mounting up in his legendary hair. He ran a hand through his hair,  
  
"Ugh. If this gets any greasier I'll lose my reputation before you can say 'Snape look alike at ten o'clock'" He got up from were he was and limped to the bathroom trying to be quiet. Doing this was no mean fete when you have cramp in one foot and pins and needles in the other not to mention every time his neck moved an inch or more to the left he wanted to yelp out in pain. He managed to make his way to the bathroom relatively quietly.  
  
He fiddled with the taps until he found a spicy one that sent black clouds skimming over the warm tub. He noticed a button on the side of the tub and tried to decide whether to press or not to press. He pressed it and torrents of bubbles floated up to the surface,  
  
"Weird" Draco said not realizing it was the silent magic version or the noisy muggle hot tub that works by sucking air in and pumping it back out. This one worked by crating bubbles. Draco pulled his top off with difficulty and started to undo his belt. He pulled the black leather belt out of the loopholes of his black baggy trousers. He then finished undressing and folded his clothes up in a neat pile. He rolled his left foot around in a circle as the last of his pins and needles went.  
  
He slid into the bubbling water and sunk his neck in. The knot that had been forming the crick loosened slightly. Hermione heard the quiet 'plosh' as he sank into the water and sat up. She'd woken up from a restless dream about an hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep. The shirt she had on over her black vest top was crumpled on the floor where she'd thrown it off when she had woken up.  
  
Draco washed his hair quickly and relaxed in the tub. The crick from his neck had vanished and all his body seemed to be in working order again. Hermione heard him 'ploshing' around as he washed his hair and got out of bed. She walked out of her bedroom and shut the door quietly. She stood outside the bathroom door rubbing her sore eyes. She walked into the bathroom. Draco looked up,  
  
"Hello" He said huskily. The black clouds had vanished and he turned around and he put some white bubbles with a fragrance remotely like a muggle shower spray he'd once smelled. He forgot what it was called and then remembered it was lynx. The smell was kind of a spicy orangey smell. The nearest thing he could relate it to was the oranges with cloves stuffed in them magically that they used to hang on the grand Christmas at his home when he was young.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said quietly. "Mind if I have a dip?" She smiled meekly,  
  
"Sure" He said as Hermione undressed quickly and got in the tub that was still bubbling happily.  
  
"I'm going to smell like a man!" She said happily but quietly adding a hiccough-y giggle to the end,  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said, "What's up? You can tell me you know"  
  
"It doesn't matter honestly" Draco looked at her when she said this,  
  
"I don't care if it doesn't matter I want to know" He said with a hint of urgency in his voice,  
  
"I... Can we talk about this another time?" Hermione said, Draco sighed impatiently,  
  
"Alright then. Just this once" He grinned sheepishly and struck up a conversation about Harry and Luna and Blaise and Ginny as couples.  
  
.........  
  
"I don't know I think if one of them is to last it will probably be Blaise and Ginny." Hermione said,  
  
"Why?" Draco asked an eyebrow rose,  
  
"I don't know Blaise is a slytherin right? And well all of the Weasley family have got married to Ravenclaws or Slytherins. I don't think any of them have even dated a Hufflepuff or Slytherin. And well her and Blaise are a good match. Except I have a feeling Blaise has a secret..."  
  
"He does"  
  
"What?!?!" Hermione exclaimed,  
  
"He's betrothed"  
  
"He's be- betrothed?" Hermione asked,  
  
Draco nodded,  
  
"Yeah. A girl from the Black family. His mother is currently trying to bargain with the girl's father and I think it's working" Draco said pensively,  
  
"Does Ginny know?"  
  
"No. And if it works and you don't tell her she never will" Draco said, "And how long do you think we'll last?"  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said smiling, Draco hugged her. His hands wrapped around her neck. He kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione pushed against him and he moved his hands to her hips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck letting his tongue do the work. He moved his hands off her hips and slid them up her back. He pulled away.  
  
"What's those scars on your back Hermione?" Draco asked her, Hermione paused.  
  
She stopped.  
  
Dead.

* * *

For anyone who doesn't understand she stopped dead. Not she is dead. Well this is a little fill in chapter I'll get some more to all you guys as soon as you can. I know it wasn't as good as the last chapter but what could you put after that? Not much really. Except a bath. Well that's all folks! Don't hesitate to e-mail or review questions or comments.  
  
Love Liv. 


	27. Conundrums

Okay, I'm back you guys! Typing out the story, like you do. It's a copy off the last chapter. Haha, fill in chapter... MUAHAHAHA, I'm such a liar.  
  
Last chapter: Draco and Hermione shared a late night bath,  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said smiling, Draco hugged her. His hands wrapped around her neck. He kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione pushed against him and he moved his hands to her hips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck letting his tongue do the work. He moved his hands off her hips and slid them up her back. He pulled away.  
  
"What's those scars on your back Hermione?" Draco asked her, Hermione paused.  
  
She stopped.  
  
Dead.

* * *

There was a long few moments,  
  
"What scars?" She asked leaning against the side of the bathtub,  
  
"The bumps on your back. They can only be scars and they've never been there before" Draco said, "Well, Hermione you better start telling the truth to me now" Draco was confused,  
  
"They've always been there," Hermione, said quietly looking at the bubbles in the bath as if they were flashing with all the different colours of the spectrum. Even though this could happen at Hogwarts, and could happen with magic the bubbles were not flashing. In fact they weren't doing anything particularly special, just bubbling really. "Con-"  
  
"Cealment charm" He finished with a sigh, "Where are they from?"  
  
"It doesn't matter" Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to tell him yet, plus the fact if he knew about her dad there was no way he'd let her home for Christmas,  
  
"Does to me"  
  
"I don't care" Hermione said raising her voice slightly, "This shit isn't about you is it?" Her voice was rising higher with every syllable, "It isn't your back is it? SO maybe you should just shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Thanks for telling me that in a decent decibel range" Draco said sarcastically, "I know it isn't my back, I know whatever shit it is isn't about me, but maybe I shouldn't shut up. You're my girlfriend, and I want to fucking know what's up with you and who's hurting you. Is it such a crime to want to protect you?"  
  
"Well, it's over now, so you have no one and nothing to protect me from" Hermione said, though she knew it was a lie she meant it. He couldn't protect her, and he wasn't going to try.  
  
"I JUST WANT TO KNOW!" Draco shouted, "WHY IS THAT SUCH A PROBLEM?"  
  
"Because it's my problem not yours" Hermione sighed, "My life, not yours"  
  
"How are we meant to be together when you tell me jack shit about you?"  
  
"Maybe we aren't meant to be together?" Hermione said, regretting it immediately,  
  
"Is that how you feel? Is that how you fucking feel? Forget it then. Might as well forget it ever happened at the same time" He got out of the tub and wrapped a green towel around his middle and walked out, slamming the door furiously behind him.  
  
"Shit" Hermione muttered and got out of the bath. She wrapped the towel around herself and picked up her pyjamas. She walked out of the door shutting it quietly behind her. She went back into her bedroom and after a while fell asleep. In the bedroom across the hall it was a much different story. He went back to his bedroom, got in bed but didn't fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling wondering about his Hermione.  
  
"But she's not mine anymore" He muttered.  
  
Hermione woke up after an hour of sleep. And just sat staring at the ceiling. Wondering what she could do. What she could possibly do.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
This is great bloody great. Stupid Hermione! Why won't she tell me anything? Does she think I'll throw it back in her face or something? I mean I used to, all the time but now I wouldn't. I wouldn't dream of it, think about it and I especially wouldn't do it.  
  
So what is her problem?  
  
I... She frustrates me so much. All her personal phone calls and time alone. I didn't even really know what a mobile phone was until today. And she swans in pexting and receiving all these calls.  
  
I hate her.  
  
Well, I don't. I just... I don't know. I just hate it when she is like this.  
  
What do I have to do?  
  
Kiss her? Already have  
  
Fuck her? Already have  
  
Befriend her? Already have  
  
Talk with her? Already have  
  
Ask her? Already have  
  
What more can I do? Nothing.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
What am I meant to do? Tell him everything? I don't think so. It's not as if he hasn't got any secrets. It's not as if he tells me everything. It's not as if he'd tell me if it were him, is it? I mean maybe but he wouldn't tell it me all. That would just be stupid.  
  
**End of POV**  
  
"Morning" Hermione said in a tone she often used with Ron, in previous years. It was that kind of friendly but polite tone, a tone that one usually uses when they're secretly afraid of the person they're talking to or secretly hate the person they're talking to. It was about 6 O'clock in the morning,  
  
"Morning Hermione" Draco said in a tone to rival hers. Draco sat on the sofa doing some homework and Hermione sat curled up in a chair reading a book that was titled 'The 212 uses of deadly fungi, and how to use".  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione's head, which was bent down to read her book, and he glared at it. Hermione looked up at Draco's head that had only just resumed its place following the words he was writing down and glared at it. They continued in this childish manner, each oblivious to the other's glares.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed" Hermione said after a long period of silence. She went upstairs and into her room. She looked at her hair and decided now, of all times, was time for a change. She went into the bathroom and turned the taps on. She walked into her bedroom and rifled through her draws. She was in especially dark mood and was looking for some particular clothes.  
  
"Ah hah!" She said loudly. She stripped off her clothes and grabbed some clean underwear and a towel from her drawers she kept them in her arms then yanked out some clothes. Presumably the ones she wanted as she put them on her bed.  
  
She stalked into the bathroom and turned the taps off. Then she opened the mirror and pulled out some muggle hair dye.  
  
She was in the bathroom for a good hour and came back out with black hair and only her underwear on. She looked at her results and did a quick drying spell on it. She was happy with the results. She went into her bedroom and left her towel on the floor. She then grabbed the black corset off the bed and put it on. She then did a knot spell on it as she couldn't ask Draco. It was quite tight but she didn't care. She then put on a black, red and white pleated skirt that had two black leather strips and side buckles on. She did the skirt up then put on some fishnets and black on black converses. The skirt was about 20cm above her knee.  
  
She stomped down the stairs.  
  
"I'm going for breakfast" She said and walked out of the room. On the way she bumped into Harry, Luna, Blaise and Ginny,  
  
"Where's Draco?" Harry asked,  
  
"In the common room. I'm going for breakfast. Later" She sounded rather cold and the four pupils exchanged looks, Harry opened his mouth to talk but she'd walked off already.  
  
"Well..." Ginny said, "That's... er..."She was quiet for a moment, "Never mind" She said walking on.  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall and looked around for somewhere to sit. Then Terry Boot walked up behind her. He wasn't a Goth but probably the only punk in Hogwarts,  
  
"Wanna sit?" He asked casually,  
  
"Sure" Hermione said following him to the prefect's table. Hermione grabbed some toast and stabbed at it with her knife furiously until all she was left with was a few tatters of bread smeared in butter, "Whoops" She said sarcastically,  
  
"Is everything okay?" Terry asked,  
  
"Well..."

* * *

Much thanks go to Miarae who beta'd this for me! She's my ol' ramblin' pal! So, you all have to check her out! Please review, they are much loved. And they will be replied on the next little chaplette. Love you all for reading! 

N.B - I do try write a lot in my chapters, it's jsut sometimes it's ahrd because you need to clear ideas out in your head. I'll try make my chapters longer. Much love to all


	28. Slut?

Thanks for the reviews, I'll put thank you's up as soon as I have time. I love every single review I get, and they are appreciated. A LOT! So, I hope you all love this chapter. There's some twists in this chapter, yes, they may not be what you want them to be but they will straighten out so don't give up. So don't kill me. Blackheath is a real place, but any road names, clubs, pubs, bars, restaurants, shops, houses are not. They're from my head. Corporation is a club in Sheffield, it's great, it is more of a venue for alternative bands but it also has club nights and stuff.  
  
Last chapter: Hermione and Draco had an argument about Hermione's scars. The next morning the pair exchanged cold greetings. Harry, Luna, Ginny and Blaise know there is something up with Hermione and Draco. Hermione sat with Terry Boot for breakfast and he sussed something was up with Hermione.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Terry asked,  
  
"Well..." Hermione took a deep breath, "Me and Draco had an argument about" She stopped,  
  
"About what?" Terry urged,  
  
"Can we go outside it's so stuffy and hot in here" Hermione wafted her face, though she looked anything but hot, in fact she looked pale. Terry looked over to the door and saw Draco, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Blaise walk in.  
  
"Oh right..." Terry said, "Come on then"  
  
They both got up and exited the great hall.  
  
"So, where was I?" Hermione said as they walked towards the great lake,  
  
"You were telling me what you and Draco argued about"  
  
"Oh yeah" Hermione said, she sat down on a large grey rock staring out at the lake. Low grey cloud could be seen over the hills, it was very misty. "Well, basically I wouldn't tell him something and he got all agitated and pissed off" Hermione looked upset, "It wasn't my fault I couldn't tell him! I just couldn't... I mean, you know it's private! My business! Not his" She hugged Terry who had just sat beside her, "It wasn't, Terry, it wasn't" She let her head lie on his chest clinging to him, "I just didn't want to tell him"  
  
"Now, now Herm." He hugged her back, "He obviously isn't worth it"  
  
"I know, I just... Well I hate it!" She let go of him and looked up at him, "You understand don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do" He smiled, "Of course." He wiped a tear away from her eyes with his thumb, "Don't cry" Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips,  
  
"Thanks Terry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For understanding" She grinned, "I just get over-emotional sometimes"  
  
"All girls do. Usually once every month"  
  
"Hey" Hermione said slapping him playfully, "Harsh words there, us women get a very raw deal you know!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah" He grinned, "You look frozen"  
  
"You'd be frozen if you were wearing this!"  
  
"Well, it looks very nice" Terry said, "Reminds me of what people wear at this alternative club near my home"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Blackheath"  
  
"In London?"  
  
"Yeah, you ever been?"  
  
"I live there!" She paused, "That is so weird! Which clubs do you go to?"  
  
"Corporation, and only corporation"  
  
"I go there! It's awesome isn't it?" Hermione asked,  
  
"Yep, totally" He grinned, "I reckon that at least one person loses their virginity in those toilets each night. Everyone gets so drunk"  
  
"Yeah, are you going home in the holidays?"  
  
"Yep" He smirked, "Can't wait to hit the club"  
  
"I am too, so, one second do you have a mobile?"  
  
"Yeah, but not here at Hogwarts"  
  
"Same here" She reached into her bag and got out a piece of parchment and a red gel pen,  
  
"Muggle writing equipment?"  
  
"Yep, I haven't had a chance to use it yet" She scribbled down some numbers whilst talking, "This is my number" She passed him the parchment, "You'll have to ring me sometime, we could meet up"  
  
"How does the toilets sound?"  
  
"Terry!" Hermione said sternly, "I wouldn't know, I've heard they're pretty uncomfortable" She said this with a smirk playing across her lips,  
  
"There's a bed here"  
  
"What, you mean at Hogwarts?" Hermione looked worried, but Terry took this for something else, something that was definitely not uncertainty,  
  
"So are you up for it?"  
  
"Of course" Hermione said, trying not to look too worried, I mean she wasn't technically with Draco at that precise moment in time, "My room?"  
  
"Unless you're an exhibitionist?"  
  
"My room then" Hermione said jokingly, it might make Draco jealous, and he might not be so angry with her, she grabbed Terry's hand and they walked back towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny said as she passed, her, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Luna,  
  
"Yes?" She said innocently,  
  
"I was just wondering if you" She stopped, "Were going... to.... Help u-me. With my charms homework" She finished happily,  
  
"Okay, I will do" She smiled sweetly, "Later one" She focused on the word later, and managed to catch Draco's eye, "See you later you guys" She emphasized later again.  
  
"Bye" Everyone mumbled except Draco, who just stood there his fists were clenched,  
  
"Come on Terry" They reach the portrait of Patrick Payenne, "Banana Milkshakes"  
  
"Nice password"  
  
"I know," She giggled and walked into the room, "Welcome to the heads room" She said gesturing awkwardly,  
  
"How about the bedroom?" He smirked, "I'd like a look at them, especially yours"  
  
"Okay," She led terry up the stairs by hand and they entered the bedroom, "Welcome" She looked around quickly.  
  
In one swift movement Terry had her pinned against the bed. He was straddling her and kissing her furiously. Hermione deepened the kiss and let her hands sneak under his top. She rubbed his chest, and noticed how much it was like Draco's, but not quite as nice as his. She also noticed how much he kissed like Draco, but again he wasn't quite as good as Draco. Terry slipped her top off and slipped off her bra fiddling with the catch, for what seemed like a nanosecond. Girls at Hogwarts obviously liked the bad boy of their year. He caressed her breasts in his hands and she let out a moan. It was almost like she was with Draco, except for a few tiny but meaningful details. She arched her back as his cold hands explored her torso. He let little hot kisses burn some holes of guilt into her collarbone. His hands ran through her hair, screaming infidelities. His lips on hers screamed betrayal. The whole way she reacted to every slight movement he made, made her feel guilty, it made her feel like a slut.  
  
A slut, the one thing she vowed never to be.  
  
"I can't!" She called out,  
  
"What?" Terry asked looking at her eyes,  
  
"I'm not ready. I, I don't feel well" She paused,  
  
"Why? What's up?"  
  
"Stomach ache" She said, "It's getting really bad." She looked at Terry apologetically, "I'm sorry" She said brushing locks of hair out of his eyes,  
  
"Don't be!" He said angrily, "You're just like the rest... A total fucking dicktease!" with that he got off her and left the room slamming the door behind him. The slam seemed to ricochet off the walls, thousands of times. He'd slammed it harder than Draco. She stared at the shut door,  
  
"I'd say he was a bit angry with you love" The mirror said,  
  
"SHUT UP!" She shouted at it,  
  
"I'm only saying, maybe next time you should tell"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP" She screamed picking up a parchment weight from her bedside table and throwing it into the mirror. It hit and she watched the pieces fall over and over again in her head. She hugged her knees; it was freezing in her room. She then realized she still hadn't got her top on she put her top and bra back on and looked around. There wasn't anything unusual inside her bedroom; the only thing out of place was the broken shards of mirror on the floor. And herself.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Look at me. I'm a slut, a slag, a whore, a ho, a bitch, a slapper. Whatever whoever wants to call it. I mean, I'm not head girl material at all. I can't even tell the truth to my friends, my boyfriend. Then I deliberately try to have sex with terry another friend just to annoy Draco. Not only did I hurt Terry I hurt Draco. I hurt them both, maybe my dad's right maybe I am a useless bitch?  
  
Well, that was a useless idea. I mean my dad cannot be right, and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to do anything. It's human nature to prefer happy people to miserable people. Still, I hurt Draco. The one person who seems to be there all the time, like me all the time. I'm so stupid aren't I? I always do stupid things like this, now I just need to wait for Draco to come in and then I'll apologize. Surely that's the right thing to do? I can't be wrong like three times in a row can I? No, I'll just apologize and hope he takes it.  
  
Hope.  
  
Yeah, sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I was happy about it . Thanks for the reviews they mean so much, I'll try put thank you's up. I'm just trying to get chapters out to you, you know? I still love EVERY review I get. Hope you liked my chapter.  
  
Love Pin  
  
P.S- Miarae: Sooooo sorry I didn't send this to you, point out all my mistakes . I really need to get this up though I'm feeling really guilty. Love you. 


	29. What

Disclaimer: JK's not mine! I hate Evanescence, but my bets friend is a big fan and when she was listening to it I found the lyrics rather appropriate. So, the lyrics are Breath No More – by Evanescence. And, I'm not going to persuade you to download it, I hate the actual song. Though if you want to, each to there own.  
  
Right, long time no right. And long time no thank yous! Sowwy – They will be up ASAP! I am really ill at the moment. I'm not getting any sleep, I have a sore throat, keep being sick and the whole shebang, so you know don't be too harsh. It's a pretty angst-y chapter, so warning yes it is an R. Okay, thanks E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E now onwards...  
  
Summary of last chapter: Hermione nearly went all the way with Terry, but changed her mind at the last minute. She practically gloated to Draco and the others that she was going to have sex with him. She hoped he'd accept her apology. She was sat in her bedroom.  
  
Hermione moved down into the common room. She sat curled up in the armchair. Slow, self-pitied tears dribbling down her freezing cold cheeks. She was sat in front of the fire watching the flames slowly ebb away. She wondered where the hell Draco could be? Whether all her friends were having fun without her. Whether all her friends were in a common room without her. Whether all her friends were outside looking up at the starry night sky without her. Whether her friends were drinking and laughing in the room of requirement without her. Selfish thoughts crossed her mind, like why they didn't care about her. Why they couldn't give a flying fuck about her. Why they'd forgotten about her.  
  
All whys and whethers that could occur passed her trouble mind.  
  
Was it her? Was she just not good enough for them, like she wasn't good enough for her family? Was she just so imperfect that this was the last straw? They couldn't take her anymore; they couldn't live the lie anymore? Was she just so pitifully fucking useless? Why, why her, why everything?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me, To sharp to put back together. To small to matter, But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
Is this pain meant to be here? I thought Hogwarts was the one place I couldn't be hurt. There was no emotional pain here. No one to go out and get drunk and come home blaming me for everything that has ever gone wrong. Blaming me for what they do wrong. Blaming me for what they did wrong.  
  
Blaming me for what he did wrong. Blaming me for what she did wrong. Blaming me for what he still does wrong.  
  
I know the difference, Between myself and my reflection. I just can't help but to wonder, Which of us do you love?   
  
Everyone sees the grades, the smiles, the achievement when really that's all fake isn't it? Isn't it just fake? I'm fake, the Hermione everyone knows is fake! No one could give two cahoots about my life, whereas I'd chop both my hands off for them, my friends. They wouldn't even give a fingertip. Is there some way I can make this make sense? Can I put back the pieces of my perfect puzzle life? Can I not rewind time, but alas rewind my memory? Can I forget all this shit? All this fucking heartache? I used to think if I was as my reflection is people would prefer me, I was my reflection. Slowly I got separated into two different peoples. The truth behind the lies. That's what this is, all these thoughts, all this pain. I changed my attitude, my clothes but I was still lying. Not only do people not want to know the truth, it appears they're sick of the lie too.  
  
So what choice does that leave me? Sure, I'll apologize to Draco, I'll do whatever I can.  
  
Anything  
  
Everything  
  
End of POV  
  
She hugged her knees, wishing she could be what everyone wanted her to be. Wishing she was what everyone wanted her to be.  
  
The portrait hole slammed open, Draco came in,  
  
"Where's Terry then?" Draco asked her, his voice raised, "WHERE?"  
  
"He went" Hermione said quietly,  
  
"WHY? DID HE HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS?" He shouted,  
  
"No"  
  
"WHY THEN?" Draco shouted ignoring the tears which were now flowing down her cheeks more than ever,  
  
"I did"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"I had second thoughts, I couldn't do it" She ran over to Draco and placed her arms around him,  
  
He pulled her off,  
  
"Forget it," He said, and made for the stairs, "I sure believe you"  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room,  
  
"I didn't. It was you I wanted, you! I...." She stopped and looked at him through salty ears, "couldn't. Didn't and wouldn't."  
  
"Well you sure could have fooled me shoving it in my face when you knew, YOU JUST KNEW, I couldn't say anything!" He breathed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, how very hilarious of you Hermione!"  
  
"Draco! It was a mistake. He started kissing me and I stopped him, I stopped him." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Please... I... Don't be like this"  
  
"How would you react? You stood there bold as brass, telling everyone about it. How are we meant to tell them now? I thought we could have told them on Christmas day, seen as all of us are staying"  
  
"Well, yeah" Hermione didn't want to risk telling him she wasn't going, "I would have been such a bitch" A flood of guilt overcame her, "I would have shouted, screamed and everything. I would have gone ballistic but I... Please forgive me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it will never happen again"  
  
"I suppose" Draco said staring at her, "Come here" He pulled her into a friendly hug, "Now how long have you been crying for?" He asked smiling,  
  
"Since he left, about fifteen minutes after we left you" She looked up at him apologetically, for saying we.  
  
"There was no need to" He said he sat her on his lap. "Classes tomorrow, have you done all your work?"  
  
"When have I not?" She said giggling and sniffing at the same time,  
  
"I take that point, I have too. I'm so tired. Bed?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah" She smiled, "Bed" She moved his arms from around her waist and got off his lap. They went upstairs and Hermione turned into her bedroom. Draco went into his. She stripped down into her black underwear and grabbed a hairbrush off her vanity table. She dodged the shards of mirror. That were reflecting tainted and contorted pictures of her. She was nearly finished brushing her hair when Draco opened the door. She looked at him, trying to hide the shards of glass behind her body and legs. It wasn't working because the glass had flew with the force of the parchment weight hitting it.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah I'm coming," She said happily, smiling. She ahd thought she'd be in her bed that night. She threw her hairbrush onto the bed and made for the door, she was about to push the Draco out of the door,  
  
"Reparo" He said, and the shard of glass flew back into place. He held Hermione's hand and pulled him into his room. "I don't know why you did that" He said and smiled. He pulled Hermione into bed and put his arms around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss; "Good night" Hermione hugged him close to her body and fell asleep quickly, in his strong arms.  
  
Strong arms, which would never let anything come to harm the girl in them.  
  
Wow, I love that chapter. I'm not sure whether some of you have, but I enjoyed writing it and reading it afterwards makes me think its almost as good as the Draco's thoughts on Lucius one. Loves to all – speshly Miarae and Marina. Hope you're both good. And Amy, if you have time to read it. 


	30. Control Freak

**Hey all!** I got a very mixed impression of the last chapter some people loved it, some people thought it was the best, some people thought it wasn't as good as others. Well, that's good; I'll try EXTRA hard with this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I've decided that doing individual thank you's is going to be tough. :-( So, if you're upset about the lack of individual thank you's, my apologies it would take me the best part of an hour or two, to thank you all. You see a few other sides of Draco and it may explain a bit about the quick forgiving last chapter.

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione who was laid in his arms. He was finding it hard to sleep.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
I don't know. Should I have forgiven her so easily? I mean, of course she's my friend, girlfriend but what she did today was... Harsh. And unfair. I mean, I trust her when she says she didn't do anything with Boot, but still. She implied it. That hurt, in fact I want to wake her up now, show her how much it hurt. Fuck her so hard; get all this pain out of me and into her. So she screams my name over and over again, begging me to cause her more pleasure and to stop with the pain. Then I'd whisper in her ear, that without pain there couldn't be this amount of pleasure and carry on nailing her against the bed until her knuckles were white, her hair was a mess, her bones ached, her muscles ached, and her throat ached from calling Draco over and over. So when she spoke her voice was cracked, so her throat was hoarse, so it hurt her to even eat. I know that sounds awful but she'd have had so much pleasure it would have been all right.  
  
Then again part of me just want to let her in. Let her be comforted by me. Let her rely on me, let her lean on me, let her want me- let her need me. I want to be needed, especially by her. I want her to know I am the one who wears the trousers, or robes if you please, in this relationship. I'm a control freak, and I don't like it when she slips from my fingers like sand. I need her to be here, and she's going to be, I know she always will be anyway, but a little bit of my charm will keep my mind at rest. What I'm saying is that you know, even without help from me she'd be here for me, but a little bit of my help and stuff seems to secure it.  
  
I don't know, part of me is telling myself to wake up and kiss her wildly, yet she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. So innocent. So pure.  
  
Her black hair is falling by her perfect chest that is covered by a silky black bra. Her smooth stomach slightly curled pushing her back against me. Her hips letting her bend gracefully. She looks flawless. Everything seems perfect. Her mouth is pulled into a frown, but her eyes are not open so I cannot see whether it is a joke or she is upset. I'm guessing she's happy. Her hands are clinging onto my arm, gently. Almost as if she isn't sure whether I'm there.  
  
But I am.  
  
**End of POV**  
  
Draco fell asleep, after about an hour of domineering controlling thoughts about Hermione and his life in general. He woke up as soon as the sun rose in the morning. Hermione was still asleep so he gently pulled away from her and got out of bed. He looked at her face, which was smiling now, and got into the shower. He washed his hair and washed. He got out after spending about ten minutes letting the cooling water dribble down his body. He wrapped a white towel around his lower body and grabbed another and walked into his bedroom. He bent over and rubbed his hair with the towel, little droplets of water ran down his chest occasionally catching the sun's rays.  
  
After drying himself, Draco was content with sitting in the common room in just a towel. He wasn't quite sure how fast time was flying by until Harry and Blaise knocked on the portrait. Hermione and Draco had an unspoken agreement NOT to tell their friends the password in case they walked in on.... Something.  
  
"Is it time already?" Draco asked lazily, sounding rather like his old self.  
  
"No, you've got another good hour" Blaise said,  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
"She's... Busy" Draco said,  
  
"Doing what?" Harry said looking confused,  
  
"Posting a letter" He paused, "In the owlery... Or so I believe"  
  
"Oh alright then" Harry replied looking slightly put out,  
  
"Sit down I'm going to go get changed" Draco smiled, and backed away still smiling fakely then turned and ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
"'Mione" Draco pushed her shoulder, "Mione wake up!"  
  
"What?" Hermione said fuzzily,  
  
"Harry and Blaise are here and you're in my bed, making it obvious you've slept here. So go back to your room and get dressed and when you come down the stairs, I'll say I thought you were at the owlery" Hermione looked quite alert now, "You say you were you got back whilst I was in the shower"  
  
"Gotcha" She gave him a peck on the cheek and snuck out.  
  
"Right clothes" Draco said pulling on a charcoal grey sweater and some black trousers. He pulled some robes over the top and shoved his wand in his pocket. He looked at his hair in the mirror and decided to leave it hanging. It grew backwards now after many years of gelling, but without the gel it didn't look quite so... Queer. He went out of his bedroom shutting the door and then went downstairs.  
  
"Righty oh"  
  
"No gel or styling then?" Harry asked,  
  
"No" Draco said slumping himself over an armchair lazily,  
  
"Whatever will I do without my gay friend" Harry said laughing, Blaise laughed along with him,  
  
"I am not gay ask Her-anyone!" He said, he nearly slipped up,  
  
"Ask who?"  
  
"Anyone Blaise, anyone" Draco said replying to his friend.  
  
"Guess what's happening today!" Harry said,  
  
"Er... What?" Blaise asked,  
  
"Ginny and Luna's potion lesson!"  
  
"Nice" Draco said,  
  
"Hey everyone!" Hermione said,  
  
"I thought you were at the owlery" Harry said suspiciously,  
  
"Me too" Draco said,  
  
"I came back whilst you were in the bathroom"  
  
"Oh right" Draco said,  
  
"Breakfast then?" Blaise asked,  
  
"I thought we had ages" Draco said,  
  
"Yeah, that was just to get you ready quicker the girls are waiting"As they were walking out of the door, Hermione brushed her hand over Draco's and gave him a smile. He returned it and they carried on as if nothing was going on between them. No one seemed to have a clue, they got suspicious but seemed to trust Hermione and Draco. Hermione wasn't sure if she could keep it in that long. Draco would keep it in for as long as Hermione wanted, the little touches and secrets made it quite entertaining.

* * *

A few quick thanks yous.  
  
Miarae: Sorry didn't send this off to you, I love you! And I WILL check out your stories.  
  
Hermi: love ya, thanks so much for reading your review put a grin on my face.  
  
Amelia: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much  
  
Bob: Thanks again, and you've rocked away all my socks :(  
  
Midnightawoke: Glad you found it again, thanks for reviewing  
  
Marina: Hope you're having fun hunni! Love ya!  
  
Eveyone and anyone reading this: Thanks so much, specially to my reviewers, I wouldn't of carried on if it wasn't for your reviews. Sorry I can't individually say thank you to you all but if you leave your e-mail addy I'm happy to send e-mails and stuff. Mines psychohohotmail.com to anyone who wants it .  
  
LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Pin 


	31. Christmas

* * *

Hey all!  
  
**Jo (oreo69not96):** Sorry again, I keep feeling guilty now! Thanks for the review... SOOOOO MUCH. If you don't update soon, I'll throw bananas at you... Are you not updating because you're mad :(. Hope not. Chat soon though!  
  
And there will be no rape... Haha! And bondage, well that would be not telling.  
  
Yeah, yeah I'm getting on with it.  
  
Here goes,  
  
**Last chapter**: Draco said he wanted to channel his pain into Hermione – show her how much he hurt. Hermione was still in Draco's bed whilst Harry and Blaise came round, but how much longer will they be able to keep it up for? It's finally Luna's dare day,

* * *

"You ready Luna?" Ginny asked as they sat in the back of potions finishing off the mixture,  
  
"Yes" Luna hissed, "Stop fussing and remember not to clean the cauldron so we can give a sample to Snape. Not that he'll need it" Luna said winking. "I'll try it out" She put a drop on her hand and a very small angry red blister appeared, "Righty ho" Luna said grinning evilly,  
  
"Be careful"  
  
"I won't be" Luna stood up and walked towards the front, she was about a metre away from Snape. She tripped face forward and somehow the blistering potion went flying straight towards the potion master's face. It splattered all over his body but most of the acid green sludge hit his face. Luna sat on the floor, holding her ankle and panting pretending she'd twisted it, "Ow, ow, ow" She said loudly, the whole class had erupted into fits of giggles. Snape seemed to be frozen, "I'm so sorry" She made to get up but winced 'in pain', "I'll help" She tried to pull herself up but obviously the pain was too much.  
  
"Stay where you are" Snape shouted, he did a quick spell on his face, "That was a deliberate attempt to SABOTAGE me!" He shouted at her,  
  
"But sir my ankle!"  
  
"I don't give two cahoots about your ankle"  
  
"But your face is fixed sir, I need my ankle to be fixed"  
  
"Fine! But I want you in my office six o'clock tonight for detention"  
  
"But Professor, I didn't do anything. If it was on purpose how would I have hurt my ankle?" Snape looked ready to explode,  
  
"**WEASLEY TAKE MISS LOVEGOOD TO MADAM POMFREY NOW! SOMEONE CLEAN UP HIS OR HER CAULDRON! CLASS DISMISSED**" He exited the room as fast as he'd cleaned up his face. Luna was on the floor giggling loudly,  
  
A stream of students passed her,  
  
"Nice on Luna,"  
  
"Funny Luna"  
  
"Best joke ever Luna"  
  
"Accidentally on purpose..."  
  
"I'll remember that"  
  
The class exited, all of them ready to burst with gossip to tell the school. About their potions master with what looked like severe acne all over his face.  
  
Luna and Ginny cleared up their cauldron and fled from the dungeon area as soon as they could. 

* * *

Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes,  
  
"Hilarious" Blaise said, "Truly hilarious"  
  
"Yeah, it was funny" Ginny said, 

* * *

"I have to send a letter" Hermione told Draco she touched his arm,  
  
"Ok, want me to come?" Draco asked,  
  
"Erm" She paused, "Sure" She ran upstairs and grabbed a parchment and quill, they walked to the owlery in silence. "We should tell them"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should tell them all we're together"  
  
"If that's what you want... Though I think we should do it after Christmas"  
  
"Erm, Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"At Christmas" Hermione started and then carried on walking in silence,  
  
"What about Christmas"  
  
"I have to go home"  
  
"But? I thought we could spend it together" Draco started,  
  
"I... Well.... Sorry"  
  
"Ok." Draco looked happy, although inside he felt hideous, "I suppose I could go back to the manor. I'll sort out the houseelves and there is some unfinished paperwork after their death" He said logically,  
  
"You can't send Christmas on your own! I thought you'd spend it at Hogwarts with Harry and everyone"  
  
"Well, I'm _needed_ at home"  
  
"What home?"  
  
"The manor"  
  
"Draco stop being so stupid"  
  
"I'm not, I might as well"  
  
"Fine. But this isn't over" She sighed "I can't be bothered to send the stupid letter anyways"  
  
"You sure?" Draco sighed as they walked back towards their rooms, "Look, I had to go home sometime anyway Hermione"  
  
"I could come with you in the summer?" Hermione said looking bewildered,  
  
"No. I'm fine on my own"  
  
"Draco"  
  
"It's fine"  
  
"This isn't over" Hermione growled, "Banana milkshakes" She threw herself down on the sofa and Draco sat opposite her on the chair, they sat in silence until  
  
"I don't see _why_ you have to go home" Draco said staring at her intensely,  
  
"I just have to alright?"  
  
"Why? Something going on between that stupid Black guy and you?" He glared at her and Hermione sighed,  
  
"No, I just miss home. I miss my dad" Draco looked at Hermione,  
  
"Well I wouldn't know... And from the impression I got the first couple of days here you wouldn't either. Or was that just an act?"  
  
"No" Hermione said quietly, she had meant what she said, and to be honest she didn't miss home at all.  
  
"Then how come you miss home so much?"  
  
"I have friends there!" Hermione protested,  
  
"What? These two guy, Oaky and Black?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"**SO**" He shouted, "You're stringing three of us along. What are they friends with priviledges?"  
  
"No, I'm with you."  
  
**"How come you miss them so much then?"** Draco said his voice raised,  
  
"They're **MY FRIENDS**" Hermione shouted,  
  
**"SO I'VE HEARD!"**  
  
"**OAKY SWINGS THE OTHER WAY ANYWAY! AND BLACK.... WELL HE'S JUST BLACK**" She screamed back at him,  
  
"And I'm meant to _believe_ this?" Draco said sarcastically raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Yes" Hermione said. Knowing how pathetic it sounded she sighed. "Trust me"  
  
"Why? So I can climb up high and have you push me straight back down?" Draco said sarcasm now dripping from his cold voice,   
  
"Draco that statement was as crooked as a pair of corkscrews! Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine! Lets!" Draco stared at her,  
  
"I'm going to bed" Hermione got up and went upstairs. Draco glared at the spot where she was sat on the sofa.  
  
"God dammit" He muttered and went to bed. They both fell asleep feeling angry and agitated with themselves and each other. 

* * *

Far too short I know. My internet is totally crapped out so hopefully I'll write some chapters whilst it is down. Sorry about the short chapter, sorry about the lateness. Sorry about being so... Crappy and mean. Leave me reviews full of abuse for it is no less than I deserve weeps and kisses faithful readers boots  
  
Ok... It wasn't quite that bad, but y'know. My apologies madams et monsieurs.  
  
Byeeeeee,  
  
Much love  
  
P.C 


	32. As a note

**Thank you's**- Yes for once, I have done them. I'm only doing Chapter 31 though,  
  
Chapter 31 thank you's:  
  
_Ali-exis:_ I know it's nice to see them have fights; they aren't really fights more tiffs. And of course they'll make up, I just wanted to make it a bit more realistic compared to the usual- Voldemort's dead, Draco and Hermione get together la-di-dah. That's too simple for me...

* * *

_Meehee:_ Nah, my name aint Pin that's a nickname. My friend's call me Pineapple girls because of my obsession with Pineapple cubes and it kind of grew from that. My actual name is Olivia, but Liv, Pin, Lib etc. Suits me fine.

* * *

_Oreo69not96:_ Ignore the flamers, they suck. I have to say I haven't had many flamers at all. Not just this fic. But my others too. Flamers don't get me down; it's more when I have a lack of reviews. It really makes me feel what's the point? Does it with you?

* * *

_Marina star:_ You e-mail me a load of ramblings anyway Hun, so what's a pile of abuse going to do? Lol! Only joking. I know you wouldn't does death glare E-mail me with how the night with friends went out and the gossip lol! Glad you liked the chappie.

* * *

_Gryffindor620:_ Glad you reviewed, short n sweet, aye? Cheers chuck.

* * *

_Yaminy-grint4eva:_ Here's a thank you. I will read your stories seen as you asked and I'll leave reviews too. I'll add you to my stories to read list lol! You must be cream crackered (knackered) 1:07 in the morning and you were sat up reading my fic!

* * *

_Chickencandy:_ "they get so angry at each other. Ugh". That would've been a helpful review, if you had told me WHY you didn't like it. Or WHAT else I could do, or HOW I could improve it. Telling me that isn't doing anything is it? They're teenagers, they have hormones flying around like oxygen atoms, what do you expect? Everything to be peachy? Jeez. Tennagerism is hard!

* * *

_Kitty:_ I love ya chuck. I'm writing this just as you sent me that e-mail the little box came up about 4 minutes ago. Love ya loads extra hugs

* * *

To all my reviewers Gives out huge hugs and pineapple cubes to everyone

* * *

Thanks so much. I'm putting this up now because you deserve thank you's after so many faithful reviews and so much pitifully slow updates, and so little thank you's.  
  
Loadsa love  
  
P.C 


	33. Memory

Time passed until it was one day before Hermione and Draco left for Christmas. Already the group had decided and had arguments about when they should give presents. Some said before they all left some said after some said they should send them on Christmas day.  
  
"See you Harry" Hermione said, after giving Blaise, Luna and Ginny hugs. This one was slightly longer, "First Christmas we haven't spent together, it's going to be weird"  
  
Harry laughed,  
  
"Don't I know it" He broke apart, "Can I have a quiet word first?" The group looked at them,  
  
"Harry I know what this is about... I'll be _fine_" She smiled,  
  
"As soon as anything happens I want you to mail me" He shook his head, "I know I can't change your mind, but please, _promise_ me you will"  
  
"Harry...." Hermione paused, "I can't have you gallivanting around on a save Hermione mission... I can deal with it you know?"  
  
"You can't Hermione" He said angrily, "You just don't realize, do you realize what he's done?"  
  
"**HARRY JAMES POTTER, SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS NOW!**"  
  
"Why? You won't listen to me so maybe everyone should know, and then they'll persuade you?" The other four were trying not to listen in as they said their goodbyes,  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"You know I would"  
  
"Harry, please, I can, I promise, just be quiet about it. It's bad enough I've told you" Hermione stuttered,  
  
"You promise?" Harry asked her,  
  
"I..." She paused, "Promise" She smiled wonkily,  
  
"I'm still not happy about you going, but if you're sure they've changed..."  
  
"I am" Hermione said a little too quickly for Harry's liking,  
  
"Happy Christmas" He said, "I'll give you your present after" They smiled,  
  
"Well, you two who are deserting us better go pack" Luna said,  
  
"Yes" Blaise said,  
  
They all shouted Happy Christmas as they left, Harry and Luna headed outside, Blaise and Ginny headed back to the slytherin dormitories.  
  
"You know, you still haven't told me about your scars"  
  
"I said I'd tell you after Christmas Draco just **leave** it"  
  
"Ok" He stopped, "I'm sorry"  
  
"Let's make a night of it" Hermione said, "Because I can't be with you over Christmas"  
  
"Ok then" Draco said, "Let's make it special"

* * *

Draco's POV on the Christmas Situation  
  
Why? That's what I don't get. Why does she have to go? I'm going home now, I don't want to stay at Hogwarts with Harry and Luna and Blaise and Ginny, making out all over the show. Yet, I don't want to go home. I want to be with Hermione. I want for us to be together on Christmas eve. I want us to walk in the snow. I want to give her her present on Christmas day. I want this to stop being a petty school life relationship. I want to be with her.  
  
I want her to want to be with me.  
  
But I want never gets.  
  
It's taken me so long to realize that. When I was a child I got every material item I wanted, I didn't want to be loved, I didn't mind being used, I wanted to be Draco Malfoy, pureblood prince and I got it. Now, I don't want to be used, I don't want all those stupid material items, I don't want to be pureblood prince. Wanting, it's an emotion, not a new toy, new broom, an emotion.  
  
Do I want love? I don't think I know what love is. Not proper butterfly in the stomach love. Harry and Luna, that's love. Blaise and Ginny that's love. Me and Hermione, what the hell is that? No one even knows we're together. Now I don't even know what I want, I don't even know whether I've got it.  
  
End of Draco's POV

* * *

"Draco?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm?"  
  
"Do we have any strawberries?"  
  
"Yep, in the cold charmed cupboard"  
  
"Ok" Draco sat down on the sofa and Hermione sat next to him with a punnet of red, ripe strawberries. "Want one?" Hermione asked,  
  
"Sure"  
  
Hermione held the strawberry by the leaves and then put it close to Draco's mouth. Draco bit it and ate it, then licked his lips. He then fed her one, he discarded the leaves and one she'd eaten the fruit he kissed her lips lightly. She returned the kiss and he put a hand through her hair, which was now a chestnut colour. They pulled apart and Draco held her hand and led her to his bedroom.  
  
He laid her on his bed. Her hair spread out behind her head, it was like a scene from a romantic movie. Draco kneeled over her, straddling her legs. He undid her black shirt, which revealed a gold bra, with a little diamante red gem between the cups. She put her hand through his hair. She looked so innocent, she had no make up on, and was smiling like an angel she was so happy at that moment. She undid Draco's bottle green shirt, and pulled it off his shoulders touching his smooth skin as she went. Draco shivered at her gentle touch, which he had never really felt before it was always rough pulling. She went down to his trousers buttons, and she pulled them off him. He undid her black mini skirt and pulled it off her.  
  
She smiled at him softly, and he put his hand through her styled ringlets. Draco undid her bra, and kissed her on the lips. He massaged one of her breasts in her hands, whilst kissing her neck and collarbone. He gently nipped making her gasp. She put her hands on his back and made her way down, she pulled down his boxers, taking their time. He rid her of her last garment, and kissed down past her collarbone to her breasts. He kissed her nipple and gently sucked, then kissed down her flat stomach. He planted a final kiss on her sex, before going back up and kissing her lips. He waited until he couldn't take it anymore then lowered himself into her. She gasped delicately and pushed her hips against him.  
  
He pulled himself out and pushed himself in again, slowly building up pressure and rhythm. She took little gasp of breath and clung onto him. He built up more rhythm and she pushed her hips against him, trying to make him speed up. But he didn't. For some reason he wanted to take his time, be tender. He sped up slowly; she whispered his name in between small, soft breaths. He pushed into her,  
  
"Hermione" He breathed out.  
  
He sped up more, she pushed her hands through his platinum locks of hair. She wrapped her legs around his soft body and they rocked in time. Hermione reached her climax quickly but Draco carried on. He reached his top speed he was panting heavily,  
  
"Draco" She whispered, he let himself go. He slowed down and let himself down beside her. Hermione pulled the sheets over them, the green satin sheets on top. They hugged each other, tangling their bodies together until they fitted together like a jigsaw. Draco played with Hermione's hair and stared into his eyes,  
  
"Happy Christmas" He said and planted a kiss on her forehead, they hugged each other, and Hermione fell asleep in his arms, Draco whispered to the sleeping Hermione, "Don't' forget me, if we fall apart, I want to be your memory" He knew it was corny, but he meant it. Those words were the sincerest he ever said,

* * *

Draco's POV  
  
I want to be her memory.  
  
No brooms, no toys, no love, no robes, no clothes, nothing much. I just want to be remembered.  
  
A memory, of hers, of everyone I've talked to. I don't want to be so insignificant that I'm forgotten. That's what I want.  
  
At least I think it is.  
  
End of POV

* * *

The sun shined through early the next morning and at about 8:30AM, Draco woke up. He took a quick shower and with a white towel draped around his hips he woke up Hermione.  
  
"Time to get up. Train leaves, Christmas and all that and a bag of chips"  
  
"Ok" Hermione said getting out of bed.  
  
They got ready and ate breakfast quickly. They left their trunks in the entrance hall with everyone else's. After, more good byes and happy Christmases, they finally got in their coaches waved goodbye to Harry, Luna, Blaise and Ginny and were off home. A place where neither of them were sure they wanted to be.

* * *

Well that was my chapter, I've updated loads of stories recently. Sorry it's late, I'd be really happy if you put questions, suggestions and thoughts in a review. Sorry I couldn't thank you all personally. But MASSIVE thanks to you all. hugs everyone and hands them a muffin each  
  
Check out,  
  
**Butterfly Beauty  
Oreo69not96  
And finally  
Hawkswell.**  
  
Their stories rock.  
  
Thanks for _all _your reviews (I've gone past 300 Which means loads to me), thanks for reading  
  
Love much  
  
P.C


	34. Cheers

**

* * *

Chapter 34**

**Thanks- to ch33**

* * *

**dArKaNgEl A076:** On reply to the question in your bio, to check if you've been put in someone's author alert list, log in click on stats and it says at the top. I know time seems to have flown by with this story, so many reviews. I have 33 chapters up and 319 reviews, which averages at around 9 and half reviews per chapter, which is pretty awesome. I have so many faithful reviewers and readers it's pretty amazing.

* * *

**Maorigurl:** I'm trying to really speed up my chapters because everyone always puts update soon but I have about 3 stories on the go at the moment and I'm re-writing some old ones. It seems impossible, here's your chapter though, hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Ali-exis:** Every time I put a chapter up I have loads of "what if they don't like this" and "what if they don't like that" 's but I always get wonderful reviews, and as I go on I seem to get better which is a plus. Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you think the chapter was tasteful I thought it might be a bit... Soppy.

* * *

**CuTe-BaYbE-GuRl:** It was kind of cute, really sappy though. Soon there will be my updatetation. Heehee, thanks for the review.

* * *

**Storytime:** Loads have people have said they didn't want Hermione to go, but alas, it has to be done for the benefit of the story and with some extremely fiddly writing and a lot of re-reads there's going to be some good Christmas chapters coming up.

* * *

**Mystic-dragon87:** Ok, I'll try make my lemons more detailed. I made Draco sensitive inside his head, and hopefully not too sensitive on the outside. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Dru's Miss Edith:** Thanks, I'm glad you think I'm an awesome author **::blushes::** there are more than enough who are better than me though.

* * *

**Angeloffear2006:** I liked the last chapter, I had fun writing Draco's POV, they're so much easier to write than Hermione's because Hermione is now a bit of an enigma, hard to pin down, mysterious you know? Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Oreo69not96:** Your mum made you delete it! What a bitch! No offence like, my mum doesn't even know I use this. Do you have MSN by the way? Can't wait for your new fic, or your updates!

* * *

**Em:** I do like Ron to a certain extent, that's why I didn't turn him into a total saddo loner. Although that would be a fun fic. To write "The diary of a saddo loner by Ronald G. Weasley" Sorry, I decided the G would stand for _Gaynor_, I mean they called their kid _Ginevra_. Yeah, get this; Ginny is actually called Ginevra not Virginia weird huh?

* * *

**Madame Zu Zu:** I'm glad you like it, I'm not going to pretend it wasn't hard to write or any of that bullshit because it was and it's really nice getting a review that tells me it wasn't a waste of time. In fact every positive review makes it that little bit worth while. I was teasing between that idea, but I find there are so many Harry/Draco/Hermione stories out there, and this one wasn't meant to be it. Though I might do another one soon. Everyone wants to know what went on with Dean, I'll slip it in sometime. It's kind of annoying because in my other fic. I got condemned for it being too dramatic, but I write drama best so you know whatever. I'm revising that fic anyway.

* * *

**Imogenhm:** Thanks so much you review every single one of my stories, which is brilliant. It really means a lot to me.

* * *

**Butterfly Beauty**: I should give this chocolate cake to the Hermione in my other story. She's way too thin.

* * *

**Dracosgurl88:** It is hard to make it maintain the same quality each chapter, because if I do a really good chapter I have to try and keep it the same. By the way is the 88 meant to mean heil Hitler at the end of your name? Thanks for the review

* * *

**Yaminy-grint4eva:** Well I've sent you an e-mail lol. I didn't want to go to graphical I wanted it to be... Sweet and Innocent. Pure. Thanks for the review hun.

* * *

**Marina Star:** I'll give you the details to that special night out when I find time, and something else. You better write soon **::evil glares::** You never mail me anymore **::cries::** Hope you had a great time in cali though

* * *

**Gryffindor620:** I'm glad I made your day chuck. I'll update ASAP. Thanks for the review

* * *

**Lanna1186:** It was meant to be cute. I'm glad you thought it was =) Thanks for the review.

* * *

That's all, next chapter the train journey, station, meeting oaky, and we'll see how good time is to us.

* * *

802 words on thank yous.  
  
Love you all 

P.C


	35. Last goodbye

Chuck is a total habit thing, I do always seem to call you it though don't I? It's not bad it's like when people say chicken, son, dear or something like that at the end of a sentence.  
  
**Regrets Chapter 35**  
  
"Bye Harry, Luna, Ginny, Bla-AISE!" Hermione said as she was being pulled away by Draco. The group laughed, and Hermione was pulled into a carriage. She waved one last time but was cut off by Draco slamming the door with an exasperated face.  
  
"Typical" Luna said, waving to the retreating carriages,  
  
"Sometimes you'd think they'd make an awesome couple" Ginny paused, "And others, they seem so far apart, like they're in different worlds"  
  
"They are sometimes" Blaise said, "I'm not saying we should let Voldemort separate us still but look at their upbringing! Hermione was like muggle- born princess and Draco pureblood prince"  
  
"Look at you two though Blaise" Harry pointed out,  
  
"No, but think about it, no offence Harry, but Ginny was always shrouded behind you, Hermione and Ron. I was always shrouded behind Pansy and Draco" Blaise said,  
  
"Actually he does have a point Harry" Luna said,  
  
"Yeah, I suppose" Harry sighed, "I just think they both could do with having someone at the moment"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said, "Yeah, they could"  
  
"I mean, Draco acts as if he doesn't give a shit about his parents dying but honestly... He isn't heartless, he did care about Narcissa to some extent" Blaise said, "Now he's going back to Kent over Christmas. To spend Christmas on his own" Blaise shook his head, "Doesn't make sense"  
  
"Why has Hermione gone?" Luna asked,  
  
"I don't know" Ginny said,  
  
"She changed so much over the summer, no one just changes for no reason at all" Blaise said,  
  
"Yeah" Harry said looking at the pin head size carriages finally vanish from view, "You're right Blaise"  
  
::In the carriage::  
  
"Gonna miss it, huh?" Draco said smiling at Hermione,  
  
"Yeah, if you need me during the holidays, owl okay?"  
  
"I think that question should be the other way Hermione"  
  
"Yeah, still" Hermione smiled, "Promise?"  
  
"Only if you do"  
  
"I promise then" Hermione said grinning,  
  
"I promise too" Draco said, "Come here" He pulled Hermione into a hug, "We'll have two Christmases each. One at home and one together" He grinned at her, "Two for the price of one" He said this, though inside he felt bitter. She would get two, but what kind of Christmas is one with you, a dinner and some fucking house elves for company? They spent the rest of their carriage journey in silence. They soon reached Hogsmeade and they entered the train,  
  
"Head carriage?" Draco asked,  
  
"Why not?" Hermione said,  
  
Hermione sat beside Draco and rested her head on her chin,  
  
"I'll miss you Draco" She said and closed her eyes to go to sleep, she soon nodded off.  
  
Draco spent most of the journey musing, and when the food came around he just shook his head and she walked away. They were already dressed in muggle clothes. Draco some black faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Hermione had on a black pinstriped mini skirt with buckles on it, a plain black t- shirt, some black fishnets and some transmuters with her usual black messenger bag. Soon the train was coming to a halt at Kings cross and he woke Hermione up and they got off the train together, Draco carrying both trunks.  
  
They went through the barrier together, though now Hermione had her trunk on a trolley and was pushing it, along side Draco. They got through and Hermione looked over to the seats down the end of the platform, she had ten minutes to wait for Oaky as they had arranged. They went to the very end of the platform and Hermione took a seat by a grungy old man who took one look at her and walked off mumbling something about a 12inch tuna sub. Hermione looked at the chewing gum stamped into the floor distantly.  
  
"I don't get a goodbye then? How come you're not getting a taxi?" Draco said, sitting down beside Hermione,  
  
"Yeah sorry, I'm waiting to meet Oaky here" She said looking up at him but still not meeting his eyes,  
  
"Still no goodbye?" Draco said pouting,  
  
"Bye Draco" Hermione said weakly,  
  
"I didn't mean like that" He said, "I meant like this" He brought his hand to the side of her face and kissed her on the lips tenderly, he pulled apart and looked into her eyes, using his well placed hand to stop her looking away. She looked at him and eventually smiled, she kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip, and nibbled the corners of her mouth gently, she moaned into his lips and he started to explore the insides of her mouth with his tongue. They heard some coughing but ignored it, Draco put his other hand up the back of her top, gently stroking her,  
  
"Excuse me?" Someone said,  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione turned around and shouted, "OAKY!" She said and jumped up and gave him a hug,  
  
"I see someone has been making waves," He said looking at Draco, "Fine. Don't introduce me Hermione2 He said before she could say anything, "I'm Oaky" He smiled,  
  
"Draco" Draco said extending a hand,  
  
"Don't dilly dally around with that" Oaky said and gave him a hug, Draco looked surprised over Oaky's shoulder and Hermione looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Are you getting a taxi then Drake?" Hermione asked,  
  
"Yep" Draco replied,  
  
"Come on then" Oaky said, "Where do you live?"  
  
"Kent" Draco said nervously whilst pushing his trolley towards the exit, slightly worried about his masculinity around such a gay guy,  
  
"I live in Blackheath" Oaky said,  
  
"Uhm" Draco said, "Cool"  
  
"TAXI!" Oaky said whilst skipping over to one of the many black cabs in the taxi bay, there was loads of cab drivers stood beside their cabs, Hermione and Draco followed Oaky.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into another kiss, they were soon back to where they were when Oaky interrupted,  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt" Hermione and Draco pulled apart, "Lovebirds, we have to depart"  
  
"Have a good Christmas Draco"  
  
"You too 'Mione"  
  
"Kent" Draco said to his taxi driver, at the same time as Oaky said 'Blackheath'. The taxis sped off, in different directions.

* * *

It's not much, but I wanted to get it up to you because I'm about to go to a party and then I'm going out again on Friday night. I am totally ashamed to say I haven't checked this through at all.

Sorry. ::Sheepish grin::

Much love  
  
P.C 


	36. In the taxi

Hey everyone, sorry I've taken AGES to update I've been on holiday. Thanks for all your reviews. So much. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 36**  
  
Hermione stared out of the window of the cab. They were stuck in traffic on Oxford Street,  
  
"Hermione, darling? Whatever is the matter? You've hardly spoken a word since you've entered the cab" Oaky's voice pierced through her day dream,  
  
"Nothing" She mumbled,  
  
"Don't lie to me, you know I can tell when you're upset, so what's eating you?"  
  
"Nothing, I think you'd be saying a bit more than that if maggots were festering on my body"  
  
"Cut the shit and tell me already will you?"  
  
"It's nothing, sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off" She sighed, and turned to face Oaky, "I feel guilty about Draco"  
  
"Your guy at the train station? How can you feel bad about him he was spot on!"  
  
"I know I feel bad about leaving him. He's going home to an empty house"  
  
"His parents are on holiday then?" Oaky asked dumbly,  
  
"No, it's a long story" She sighed, "I would have invited him over, but you know"  
  
"He's welcome around mine and Black's and I'm sure your father wouldn't have that many objections chick!" Oaky said, in his extremely gay tone of voice,  
  
"My father _would_" Hermione said darkly,  
  
"Hmmm" Oaky pursed his lips in thinking, "Why don't _you_ go over to_ his_ house?"  
  
"I have you and Black to think of, don't I?"  
  
"I suppose so. Yes you do," Oaky said, "Anyway, you know about the change of plan don't you? You'll be with your father on Christmas Eve and Christmas day, then you can return to Black's house"  
  
"Oh, uhm, Ok then" Hermione said smiling, "Anyway, when are we going shopping?" She said trying to change the topic away from the days at her dad's house,  
  
"We're going back dumping your stuff then Black is taking you, and I'm hopping along too"  
  
"Great" Hermione said sarcastically,  
  
"Hey" Oaky said in mock offence, giving her a playful slap on her arm,  
  
Hermione leapt from her seat in the cab and gave Oaky a huge hug,  
  
"Why are you hugging me darling?" Oaky asked staring down at the top of her head,  
  
"I've missed you so, so, so, so, _so_ much!"  
  
"Ok, we've all missed you too!" Oaky let out a girly giggle, "You look fabulous darling, as per usual!"  
  
"Thanks" Hermione giggled, "Hows the love life then?"  
  
"Appalling darling!" Oaky shook his head and threw his arms up in the air dramatically, "Absolutely appalling"  
  
"Sure Oak" Hermione said giggling,  
  
"Mia! How do you know it isn't?"  
  
"Becauseif it was shit you'd have been rambling on to me about it already"  
  
"Fine" Oaky said and turned away from her with his arms crossed, pouting.  
  
There was a silence for about twenty seconds,  
  
"How long have you been with Draco then?"  
  
"A while" Hermione said, a blush creeping upon her face for the first time in many months,  
  
"Awww, you're _blushing_! Is it true love?"  
  
"No" Hermione said simply, "Just fun" She smiled,  
  
"That's _cute_." Oaky said, "But **not **cute enough"  
  
"Oaky! Shut up!" Hermione said,  
  
"I've done the flat up a bit" He grinned, "It looks fabulous darling! Absolutely fabulous"  
  
Hermione shook her head, laughing at his gayness,  
  
"Anything else new?"  
  
"Left here, then the fifth house up darling" Oaky said to the cab driver, "Not really."  
  
The cab slowed down to a halt. Hermione yanked her trunk out and practically fell out of the cab under it's weight. Managing to stay on her feet she dragged the trunk to the door, Oaky paid the cab driver after he hopped out of the cab gracefully.  
  
Oaky soon caught up with Hermione and they reached the door.  
  
"Thank Merlin you're on the bottom floor" Hermione said panting her way through the flat door. Oaky got his door key into his manicured fingers and slotted it into the lock. He twisted it and let himself and Hermione in.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione breathed out, "You have done it up!"  
  
"Yah, I did it all myself darling"  
  
The lounge had cream walls, with a chocolate brown leather sofa with lighter brown cushions in different materials. It was clutter free, for once, and had changed greatly since Hermione saw it last.  
  
"Big change, isn't it?" Said Hermione, speaking her mind,  
  
"Yep. Go get changed anyway we're off shopping, remember?"  
  
Hermione took her trunk into her room, which had also had a makeover. Done in neutral colours, she pushed her trunk into a corner and opened it up. She pulled out some black and white pinstripes and a black top that had silver latches up the front. She then took out some black stiletto boots with silver buckles and some black converses from her trunk and walked out to Oaky.  
  
"Which ones?" She asked,  
  
"Boots, always _boots_, darling"  
  
"Ok" Hermione said, she threw the converses into her bedroom and sat on the couch next to Oaky and started to put the boots on. There was two horn beeps from outside and Hermione zipped her boots up.  
  
"Black's here" Oaky announced, "Bag?" He looked at the one Hermione had, "Don't take that one, doesn't match with your outfit. Take that black handbag-like one."  
  
"Ok." Hermione half ran, half tottered into her bedroom and threw all the stuff from her usual bag into the little black handbag. She re-applied her lipgloss quickly. Then walked out.  
  
"Money?" Oaky asked,  
  
"Four hundred quid"  
  
"**What?!**" Oaky said, "Where did you get that from?"  
  
"I found it at the bottom of my trunk" She laughed, "I think it's my hundred pounds emergency money that I haven't used in the last four years"  
  
"Oh right. We'll get spending then" Oaky ushered Hermione out of the door, and shut it after him. They walked out,  
  
"When the _**hell**_ did he get that?!?!" Hermione exclaimed,  
  
"At least a month ago darling" Oaky said, walking over to the black Lamborghini.  
  
"Black!" Hermione called out, and went to give him a hug,  
  
"Hey!" He said hugging her, and giving her a kiss on each cheek. "Missed you. Ready for some shopping then?" Black was wearing all black, as you could probably guess.  
  
"Of course she is, Black! What a dumb question!" Oaky waved his arms dramatically, and got into the car,  
  
"I'm back seat then" Hermione said,  
  
"Youngest in the back" Black said grinning at her.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said, getting in.  
  
Black got in after her and started the engine up and they were soon driving through London on their way to Camden town.

* * *

Not very long, but another chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow if all goes according to plan. I know not much is happening yet but I want you to get an idea of the relationship she has with people at home. Sorry this chapter was almost _all _conversation too. So, thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and I'll try churn out the chapter better now I'm off holiday and all that crap.  
  
Leave suggestions, ideas, and the usual in a review. I do take them into account when writing chapters.  
  
Love P.C 


	37. Found out

Hey, I said I'd put a new chapter and seen as my best mate just got back from Greece I have to see her tomorrow, so here's the new chapter. All shops and stuff are made up. Thanks for all your reviews.

Dracosgurl when you said about Draco staying at Oaky or Blacks, that wouldn't really work with the story because the reason she's going to her dad's is because Oaky and Black can't actually have her stay those days. Thanks though, you'll see what happens, I have something MAJOR planned. That's why I haven't been following quite a few suggestions. Oreo69not96, for god's sake update soon!

* * *

Chapter 37

"What first then?" Asked Hermione, Black had parked the car and they were stood wondering where to go.

"Shoes!" Oaky said, "Big stiletto high heeled shoes"

"Yes. Shoes" Black said, "Or boots"

"You know I can't walk in high heels!" Hermione said pouting, "This is so unfair"

"It isn't" Oaky said, "Every girl needs shoes. And the more you wear heels the more you'll get used to walking in them"

"Anyone would think you were a cross-dresser" Hermione muttered darkly as they entered shoe-mania, a surprisingly grim looking store for such a perky name. The walls were lined with rows and rows of shoes; there was a few bags and slippers on a row in the middle. Then there were molten red stools to sit on and try your shoes on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were done with shopping; Hermione had some new skirts, some wider holed fishnets, a new pair of high-heeled boots, some tops and a jumper, and some gifts for Harry, Luna, Blaise, and Ginny. And of course a gift for Draco. They all piled back into the car along with the bags.

-------------------

"If there's anything I miss most at school, it's fucking pizza!" Hermione said munching a slice, they'd opted to stay in tonight and have some pizza and catch up. They'd bought a bottle of wine, and Oaky had spirits and beer in his alcohol cupboard.

"I bet" Oaky said,

"I'm not the keenest on pizza. Once in a while is enough for me" Black said,

"Why didn't you say? We could of got Chinese" Hermione said,

"No, no I'm fine with it. Honestly" Black said,

-------------------------

The night passed quickly, and Oaky soon announced he was going to bed because he didn't want bags under his eyes and he had a date the next day. Hermione and Black stayed up talking.

"What's your real name Black?"

"I don't tell anyone that Mia, you know that"

"Please tell me"

"No" Black said letting out a bark like laugh, then looking very solemn,

"I know that laugh" Hermione said trying to figure out who's it was,

"Yeah, because you know me" Black said,

"No. That laugh belongs to Sirius" Hermione looked sad,

"Oh" Black said looking a bit hot around the collar,

Hermione looked up at Black,

"Sirius?" She asked,

Black looked down,

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione said, at first feeling immense joy, then anger, "What the fuck!?"

"I, well, you were better off without me!" Black said looking up,

"No, we weren't. Nor was Harry! You were the closest thing he had to a father" Hermione growled, "And you bloody knew it too"

"Harry has a father" Sirius said quietly,

"Shut up Sirius, that's nonsense. All he has left is us!" Hermione sighed, "How could you lie to everyone like that? Especially Harry!"

"I had to" Sirius, "Seen as you know about me, you should also know about other things too."

"What are you on about?" Hermione looked confused, "Sirius?"

"If you're quiet I'll explain. Then you'll have to take it up with them. And you'll see why and all that"

"Ok. My lips are sealed"

"Well, James is alive" Sirius said, in a resigned sort of way, Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it quickly, "That's why I haven't told anyone I was still alive, because, well it was either James and watching over you guys, or no James"

"But- Why hasn't James told anyone?" Hermione breathed, "Surely he owes Harry that. In fact I'm going to tell him so. Where is he?"

"Back at my flat" Sirius sighed, "That's why you could only stay for a while"

"Drugs? You sold me drugs!" Hermione said,

"Yes" Sirius said,

"But?"

"Hermione, I've never exactly followed the rules"

"Tomorrow, you are taking me to see James, and I will refuse to move until he promises to tell Harry"

"Ok" Sirius said shrugging,

------------------

I know it's a short chapter, but I don't want to rush the next bit, so think of this as an appetiser to the main course. Hope you liked it, I know the Sirius thing was slightly obvious but, you know? I had had it planned since I introduced Black as a character. More will be revealed, but this is a turning point in the story and I don't want to ruin it by rushing it. As always thanks again for your WONDERFUL reviews, they mean a bunch.

::hands out chocolate muffins::

Love P.C


	38. One more goodbye, another hello

Well everyone, this chapter took a long time because I broke one of my fingers. So that took up a few days plus the fact my typing is extra slow. Thanks for all your fabulous reviews! They made me write this chapter, because I was going to wait until I got the bandage off. But, no, all these reviews, and voila! Finished chapter!

(OK. It wasn't _that _easy to type, because I couldn't physically type, and it was a difficult chapter. But still.... VOILA! I love that word...)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Regrets**

"Are you _sure_ I can't ask Harry over first?" Hermione asked, they were walking over to see, "He'd come straight away!"

"What about James? Huh? Of course you can't ask Harry to come. James hasn't even agreed to tell anyone yet."

"I'm glad you look like Sirius again" Hermione said, not containing her grin. "I don't agree with what your done, but I'm so glad you're back"

"How glad?" Sirius said, with one of his legendary grins,

Hermione starting dancing around the street, and held onto the lamppost spinning around on it. She stopped and smiled at Sirius.

"THAT GLAD" She shouted up at the sky giggling,

"Hermione, anyone would think you were drugged up"

"Still can't believe you sold me drugs either" Hermione said shaking her head,

"We're here" Sirius said, "Now, don't shout or anything. Let me explain who you are, then you can bombard him with questions and vent out all your anger"

"Uhmmm, ok" Hermione said, all signs of happiness now draining from her face. She looked chalk white, slightly ill,

"Here goes" Sirius put his key in the lock. Twisted it around and opened the door, "I'M HOME" He shouted, and he ushered Hermione in. She was wearing her wide fishnets, a new black pinstripe skirt, her new heeled boots which she could now walk in and a black tank top, with a waitress style black shirt over it without the buttons done up.

"Hey!" James said, he was sat on a black leather couch, he'd obviously just put his book down, which was in a black cover so Hermione had no idea what it was about. "Who are you?" James said raising an eyebrow quirkily, he was wearing black cargo pants, and a black muscle t-shirt. He was just as handsome as Harry was.

"Now James, don't get angry. This is Hermione Granger. Harry's best friend"

"What?" James said sounding worried,

"It had to come out sometime James, Mr. Potter, Harry's dad.... God knows"

"James" He said extending a hand,

"'Mione" She said giving him a kiss on each cheek,

"Delighted" James said with a pained expression,

"No one's got a gun to your head _forcing_ you to be polite you know!" Hermione said disapprovingly and slumped onto the sofa.

"Hmph. I'm glad to see my son has a good choice in friends" James said sarcastically, and mimicking Hermione slumped onto the sofa.

"Stop being moody you two!" Said Sirius sitting onto a recliner with a sigh,

"Talking about your son, _James, _you never thought to contact him did you?"

"I didn't want to! How am I meant to tell him that I survived and Lily didn't?"

"You should have. All his life he's been stuck with the fucking Dursley's! Do you know what they're like? They hate him. As a kid Dudley bullied him. Anything and everything that went wrong was Harry's fault. They even tried to stop him going to Hogwarts. They never told him he was a wizard. He didn't even know till Hagrid told him."

"I would have told him, but I mean what was I meant to say? Hey, Harry, I'm your father. How's it hangin'?"

**"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!"** Hermione shouted,

"Ok. Alright. I get it!" James said, "I made a mistake. One which, I now understand is never going to correct itself."

"Can't you try? Both of you?" Hermione pleaded, "Tell Harry. Tell everyone!"

"Tell everyone?" Sirius asked, "That's a bit much isn't it?"

"At least Harry." Hermione said,

"I suppose we knew someday we would have to" Sirius said,

"Well... Alright then" James said, "_After _Christmas" He didn't look happy at all,

"Is this why I had to go to my father's?" Hermione asked Sirius,

"Yes" Sirius said,

"I think you should go see your father 'Mione" James said,

"I think I shouldn't" Hermione said darkly,

"Why?" James asked,

"Er. No reason" Hermione said grinning, "It was a joke, of course I'm going to see him" She smiled silkily covering her unhappiness,

"So..." Sirius said, "What's happening at Hogwarts?"

"**Oi!** I have the whole of my son's life to find out about" James said,

"You already know, his first, second, third, fourth and fifth years, right?" James nodded so Hermione told him all about Harry's sixth year, then she started on the seventh. "So, I got on the train after sixth year summer a changed girl. Although still a brainiac, as Sirius so kindly puts it, I'd grown up a lot too, but only because I was clay for moulding in the hands of Sirius and Oaky." Hermione said, "Harry had changed, I could tell because he's had his eyebrow pierced and he's pretty gothy."

"No!" Sirius said, "Serious?" He was grinning, Hermione nodded,

"So, at the start of term I took Ron and Harry to the heads dorm which I share with Draco. Draco Malfoy"

"Ooooh" James said, "Lucius Malfoy's _son_?"

"Yes. And a right snake the last time I met him" Sirius said,

"He's changed, remember in sixth year he helped with the final battle" Hermione intervened,

"That doesn't mean his father isn't still making impressions on him" Sirius said,

"Lucius and Narcissa are gone. And Draco has changed,"

"Ok" James said,

"No it's not" Sirius said, "I don't want you being friends with him!" Sirius said,

"Your not my father you know?"

"I know, but he's a snake that one!"

"He's me **AND **Harry's friend along with Blaise Zabini!"

"I refuse to believe Harry and Draco are friends"

"They are Sirius!"

"Sirius, calm down and accept it. If Harry **AND **Hermione thinks he has changed then he obviously has. You were always stubborn, Padfoot!"

"And you weren't?" Sirius said pouting,

"Anyway, Ron couldn't accept the fact me and Draco were friends so he just left us. So, Harry and me hung out with Ginny, Luna, Blaise and Draco. And now, after a long spell with Ginny over sixth year summer he is with Luna. They make a lovely couple. Blaise is with Ginny"

"And you're with Draco?" James asked,

"No" Hermione lied,

"You're lying" Sirius said laughing,

"Don't be shy. You serious?"

"Well. Sort of serious. Harry and everyone don't know. So don't tell them. We're telling them after Christmas."

"How long for?" Sirius asked,

"Well... Yeah. That's kind of embarrassing"

**"Spill!"** James shouted,

"Well?" Sirius said smirking,

"I kind of made a mistake, and had sex with him, you know what I'm like. Then we became friends, him, Harry and me. Then, Harry went out with Luna, and Ginny and Blaise and we were all mates. Then Draco, asked me to be with him. And we've been er... Secretly dating ever since"

"Too cute!" Sirius said, "He's got to have changed, I trust you enough to know that"

"That is sweet" James said nodding.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next few days, whizzed by. Soon it was Christmas eve. About ten o'clock in the morning.

"Bye _Darling_!" Oaky said, giving her a kiss on each cheek and a hug.

"Bye!" She said, before James and Sirius gave her a huge bear hug.

"See you two. If I'm not at my dad's I'll be at Draco's or somewhere. Like if anything happens. You know?"

"Ok" Sirius said,

"What could happen?"

"I don't know, anything?!" She waved, her trunk in one hand, bag in other, "Love you all, bye!" With a pop she apparated back to her house. She dumped her trunk, and called for her dad. Only to get nothing in reply. She realized he was probably out. She apparated with her bag, from her bedroom to a public toilet in Greenwich. She was getting Sirius and James presents. She found Sirius, a big black teddy, which was a life-size dog. It had a velvety nose, and she bought a spiky collar that would fit around its plush furry neck. Then went to a key-cutters and got Padfoot, inscribed on a little disc that she could attach to the collar. Finding a present for James was much harder. She was going to get him some antlers, which he could mount on a wall, then thought it was tacky.

She was looking around for a present when she passed the jewellers she bought Draco's present from and something caught her eye. It was a chain with a little charm on it that was shaped like one antler. She went inside and bought it. She then went to the bank, and drew all of her money from her bank account, which was a substantial amount. She went into the public toilets she apparated to and, after shrinking the life size dog to the size of a mobile phone apparated to Gringotts. She added all the money into her vault and apparated home. There she resized the dog to its original height and width. It sat in the corner of her bedroom; she decided not to wrap it. She then took out some black tissue paper and silver ribbon. She wrapped the presents for everyone at Hogwarts and James.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She lazed away the rest of the day, and she looked at the clock it was 8pm. She was now getting worried about where the hell her Dad could be. At 9pm, there was a key in the door. Then three brisk knocks. She had left her key in the door. She went downstairs quickly, leaving everything on her bedside table, and opened the door to her extremely drunk dad. She stared into his bloodshot eyes,

"You're here then bitch" He said, and stepped towards her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay people, there we have it. I'll hopefully have the chapter up soon this time. As I won't have to spend a day in the hospital waiting to have my finger sorted out. Leave a review, suggestion etc etc, and I'll have the chapter up soon my sweet peas.

Much love and muffins,_ ::holds out basket with unbrokenfinger hand::_

P.C


	39. Padfoot, Prongs, a lion and a snake

Hey all. **New** chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, a few things came up though, yeah,

Sirius sold Hermione drugs, because he never really thinks things through, also as a wizard all his llife he didn't know quite how bad drugs really are. He sold them to make money quite obviously. Also he didn't have any degrees or anything like that, so what was he meant to do?

The line that a few people were confused with is where Sirius said, a life with James and watching over you, or no James, meant if he went back to the wizarding world he'd never be able to speak to James again but he'd be with Harry, Hermione etc. or he could live with James, and know about Harry via Hermione.

Thanks so much for ALL your reviews, they meant so much that as a treat, I'm writing an extra extra long chapter! Anyway, onwards.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're here then, bitch" He said, and stepped towards her,

"Dad?" Hermione asked, "Please... Don't. You said you'd stopped!"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?" He now had her backed against a kitchen cupboard where the handle was digging painfully into her back, the dark blue kitchen, looked even darker as the lights weren't even on.

"No, of course not!" Hermione whimpered,

"You were you whore!" With that he sent a sharp backhand across Hermione's face, Hermione put her hands up to her face, as her face started to burn. She willed herself not to cry, and cursed herself for being the stupid fool who left her wand upstairs, and the stupid fool for believing her dad could have changed.

He grabbed her hands by her face and slammed them against the cupboard,

"What have you been doing eh? Staying at school, telling all your freaky friends about your big nasty daddy"

"Of course I haven't told them!" Hermione said, "I'm ashamed!"

"ASHAMED!" He roared in her face, "I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASHAMED OF YOU!" She could smell the cocktail of drinks he'd had that night and stale cigarettes on his breath, "GET IN THE LIVING ROOM BITCH!" He let go of her hands and she cowered into the living room, wiping her father's spittle off her face. She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her,

"SHE STILL HASN'T COME BACK YOU KNOW!" He shouted,

'_and she never will with you like this' _Hermione thought viciously,

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

'_nothing to you, you bastard' _Hermione's thoughts sliced their way through her brain,

"NOTHING? NOTHING EH? YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH, I'VE LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

With that he sent a punch towards her face, making her hole head ricochet off his knuckle and against the wall behind her. Hermione temporarily blacked out, her vision slowly clouding over. Her dad shook her by the shoulders, slamming her back and head against the wall over and over. He then took her by the neck and through her against the glass topped coffee table that smashed into fragments that dug into her neck, back, legs, arms. He dad kicked her in the ribs, making her turn face down into the pile of glass she could feel shards cutting into her stomach, chest, the front of her legs and arms.

"GET UP! GET UP YOU WHORE!" He screamed. Hermione got onto her hands and knees, huge slithers of glass cutting into her palms and knee caps. She was aching all over as she stood up, she stood swaying unsteadily. Her father threw another punch into her face, she put her hands up in defence which only made him more angry. He punched her in the face, over and over, sometimes missing and hitting her neck or the air beside her head. She screamed and he picked her up and threw her onto the sofa. Burning hot tears flowed down Hermione's face as her dad pulled her skirt down and started to rape her. She started thinking about tiny things to try make her forget the pain between her legs.

She stared at the buckle on her father's discarded belt, and instead of remembering the times he whipped her with it, she wondered that if when she looked at her reflection in something shiny, she would have mascara all over her face. She then wondered about Harry, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, James and Sirius.

Her dad slapped her face which brought her back to the real world, and the real pain.

"Get up" He said, Hermione did exactly as he asked, she then saw the belt in his hand,

"DAD!" She called out, "No..." She said, knowing it wouldn't make any difference at all,

He pulled off her T-shirt,

"Bend over" She bent over, tensed up waiting for the leather and the metal to connect with her flesh. As ever, it did. She whimpered, as he beat her with it over and over again. She could feel her scars re-opening. As he whipped her over and over, the leather and friction making her back hot and sore. Then the occasional sting of the cold metal buckle.

She seemed to have to wait for an eternity for him to wear himself out. Though he eventually did, he kicked her face first into the sharp remains of the top of the coffee table. He then slumped onto the couch. Hermione sat there her eyes closed, waiting for his drunken snores to fill the room. She opened her eyes every now and again just to keep herself awake. She knew if she fell asleep she wouldn't be able to get away before Christmas day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She could hear her dad's snores from her bedroom. She crawled her way upstairs and shoved all the wrapped present in her trunk, along with the shrunken dog. She reached up from the floor to her dressing table, she had her bag and wand in one hand and her trunk in the other. it was 11:23pm. With a pop she just managed to apparate. She ended up in the living room of Sirius and James flat. She closed her eyes and apparated to Draco's she was so confused. She didn't know where to go. She laid on the cold marble floor of Malfoy manor, and everything turned black.

There was two loud pops about five minutes later at 11:28.

"Shit padfoot, holy fucking shit!" James said,

"DRACOOOOOOOOOOO" Sirius screamed from the stairs, "DRACO, QUICKLY IT'S HERMIONE!" Draco ran down the stairs,

"What the fuck?" He said, he was wearing all black, and he stared at Sirius and James. "You're dead?"

"No, we're not, it's a long story, we were in hiding. But we need help look at Hermione!" Sirius said,

"Fuck!" Draco said, "We need to revive her, find out what happened, PUCKYYY!" He screamed,

"Yes master," Said a small house elf with a mushroom like nose,

"Get me some healing potion, and be sharp!"

"Of course master" Pucky said, at the same time James revived Hermione,

"And a revival potion, go... NOW" Draco said,

"Where am I?" She asked, opening her eyes slowly. Immense pain hit her and she shut her eyes again,

"Stay with us Hermione, don't go back to sleep" Sirius said, "Open your eyes,"

"Sirius? James?" She said feebly, "Draco? How did I get here?!" James was knelt beside her, having shoved her trunk out of the way, her bag and wand were dropped not he floor as she appeared after apparating.

"Where's that fucking house elf?" Draco said,

"He's going as fast as he can" Sirius said, "Come on Hermione just a little longer"

It was 11:34, and flakes of snow started to fall outside the manor.

"Your potion sir!" Pucky said,

"Thank you" Drab said and took them both, "Hermione I have some potions for you to take,"

"Prop her head up Sirius" James said, and Sirius gently held her head up, Hermione winced in pain,

"Sorry if it hurts" Sirius said,

"Here" Draco said pouring the potion into Hermione's mouth. Hermione wouldn't fall back asleep, but her mugginess had gone making all the pain more clear, she'd never been smashed around that much. "And again 'Mia" He said, she swallowed the healing word, and the pain was temporarily gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The four of them moved into Draco's lounge. Hermione stared into space. Draco muttered a spell, and the fire was roaring.

"I suppose you want to know what happened?"

"Well, yeah, I think we do" Draco said, "But you don't have to say until you're ready," The three wizards were chalk white,

"I'll tell you now. Get it over with"

"Are you sure?" James asked,

"Yes, and then you can explain to Draco about how you're alive" Hermione said,

"Ok" Draco said,

Four glasses of hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table. Sirius looked at Draco quizzically,

"House elves" He said shrugging, "Must remember to give them extra pay"

James took two cups and passed one to Sirius, who was sat beside him on the black leather couch. Draco took two, and passed one to Hermione who was sat it her knees upto her chest on the edge of the sofa opposite James and Sirius'. Draco sat beside her. Hermione was wondering why she came here, she nor Draco had never even said they loved each other, not like Luna and Harry, and Blaise and Ginny. It wasn't love, it couldn't be love, could it?

"Well... It started at summer. I got off the train said bye to Harry and Ron. Remember Draco, you asked where my parents were, and I brushed you off and said they must be caught in traffic not that it was any of you business. You may have helped in the war, but I didn't trust you back then." Hermione breathed, "I took a taxi home and my house looked deserted. I went in, it was a mess, so I tidied it up thinking my parents must have got caught up at work or something. I noticed that it smelt different, usually my mum was cooking something or had something prepared but there was nothing. I sat up until 11 o'clock and my dad got home. He was drunk. He told me to go to bed, so I did. And the next day when I woke up, he'd gone. He often came back drunk, and after a few days I found out mum had left. Dad always blamed me when he was drunk. I met you Sirius, and Oaky one day. And you were like saviours. People I could talk to. People I could laugh with. When I was with you whatever happened at home I forgot about. One day, my dad slapped my face. It wasn't that bad," She took a sip of hot chocolate, willing herself not to cry. It was 11:45. "It got worse and worse from then on, the more drunk he was, the more he blamed me, the more lonely he was, the more he was violent. He used his fists, and his feet. And then one night he used his belt. A few days after that, when I came back from Oaky's, instead of using his fists, or his feet, or his belt, he used his dick" Hermione stared into the chocolatey liquid in her black hexagonal cup. A tear dropped in it. She hugged her knees with the hand that didn't have the hot chocolate in. She stared at the cuts on her knee caps, the shards of glass in them. It was now 11:48, the snow was falling much heavier, it was becoming a blizzard. "He raped me" She said, looking back up and staring at the stony faces of the three wizards. "It carried on like that, I left in September. When I saw Draco and got on the train. I changed so much no one knew who I was. Then I got back, today, and no one was sin. Alarm bells was going off in my head but I ignored them. I heard three knocks on the door and ran downstairs leaving my wand on my bedside table. The he blamed it on me, everything. He punched me so hard my head slammed against the wall. Pushed me into the coffee table" Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, but she carried on, they needed to know it all, "Which was glass, so I got glass on me, and then he kicked me so I rolled in the glass. And told me to get up. Then he... He... Well" She stopped and a sob echoed around, the wizards looked at each other, waiting for one of them to saw their worst though,

"He raped you?" James asked, and Hermione nodded her head hung down in shame,

"Then he told me to get up, and he took my T-shirt off," She plucked at the T-shirt she had put back on, "And he used his belt again, then he kicked me back onto the pile of glass. I had to lie there until her fell asleep, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get out. I crawled upstairs got all my stuff together, and I was so confused I apparated to your house, then to Draco's" She sighed, her tears were still flowing, "I'm never going back" Hermione said, "I transferred all my money to gringotts. And I am never going back"

"Ok" Draco said softly touching her arm,

"Would master be wanting extra food, tomorrow for his guests?" Pucky questioned,

"Are you staying for Christmas?" He asked Sirius, James and Hermione.

"Yes, of course we will" James said for him and Sirius,

"Yes" Hermione said, looking at Draco's hand which was still touching her arm,

"Yes, so they'll be five of us, and all the house elves" Draco said nodding, "You couldn't fix up, the three bedrooms on my wing could you? Sirius, James, you might one to apparate home and get stuff for tomorrow. Some new posh clothes or something. Can you do the bedrooms? Or is it too much to ask?"

"Of course we coulds Draco sir" Pucky said smiling broadly, Sirius and James understood Draco probably wanted them to get dress robes,

"Thanks so much" Draco said,

Pucky left the room, and Hermione held Draco's hand,

"I need a hug" She said pouting, James and Sirius laughed,

"Ok" Draco said, and pulled her gently so she was on his knees she hugged him tightly, almost as if she thought if she let go she would be put back in the clutches of her father,

"Tell him how you're still alive" And at 11:56 through to 12:34 the story of how Sirius and James was still alive was told, and why they didn't tell Harry, and how they were going to tell Harry.

"Well I think it's time I went to bed" Sirius said, "Don't want to be grouchy on Christmas day, do I?"

"No, you don't padfoot, nor do I, therefore I will go to bed too" James said, "You coming you two?"

"I'll just fix Hermione up a bit" Draco said, "QUIBBLES!" Draco shouted, a hunchbacked house elf walked in,

"Yes master Draco" The house elf said,

"Could you escort these two to the bedrooms I have asked to have made up on my wing of the house" Quibbles nodded, at Draco's request,

"This way sirs" James and Sirius raised eyebrows at each other and headed off behind the small hunchbacked house elf,

"We're going to have to get the glass out of the cuts, and then I'll heal them"

"OK" Hermione said feebly, "Just do it,"

"I think we should go to my bedroom you'll get some privacy there"

"Oh yeah, I'll have to... Oh Ok" She said,

"Are you Ok to walk?" Draco asked,

"Sort of" She said,

"Come on then, your trunk will be outside" Draco said, he got his wand that was made out of black ebony from his pocket, and they left the room, leaving the empty cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Draco shrunk the trunk quickly and slipped it into his back pocket. He then put Hermione's wand in her bag and they made their way up the stairs. They went down long corridors, twisting and turning every now and again, until finally they went down a long corridor, with dark emerald green carpet, and dark, forest green walls with silver candle brackets on them. With cabinets with swords in, and other interesting items. They passed three doors, then reached the end of the corridor, to a black ebony door.

They entered and in it was Draco's grand room, it had a granite balcony, overlooking a huge garden. It had the same emerald green carpet, a desk, bookcases. It was huge.

"Well, leave yourself in your underwear and lie on the bed, I'll do your back first." Hermione just stood there looking uncomfortable, "It's nothing I haven't seen before"

"It's just, it probably looks awful"

"I know. But I'll just have to brace myself. We'll get through it _together_"

"Ok" Hermione took off her T-shirt, and her skirt. She laid face down on the bed. Draco walked over to the dresser and pulled some tweezers out, then went into the bathroom and came out with a jar full of bright blue cream.

"It won't hurt as much as it normally would because of the potion. But it will still hurt a lot." Draco said, as he kneeled, with on knee on each side of her. He put her hair to one side. And one by one, pulled the fragments of glass out of her neck. He then went onto her back. Every now and then she would gasp, as silent tears streamed down her face, she clutched on to Draco's pillow so tight her knuckles were white. After a while, Draco had done her whole back he rubbed the blue cream over each cut and scrape, it soaked in to the skin quickly . Draco stopped half straddling her, then rolled her over.

"It hurts" She said, clutching onto his arm,

"I know but if we don't get them out, they'll get infected" Hermione nodded and let go of him,

He started to pick them out of her collarbone, and shoulders. She winced as he pulled out a particularly big one from her stomach. He worked on her arms, and she was crying again, it hurt her so much she bit her lip so hard it bled. Soon Draco was rubbing the blue cream over the cuts at the front of her.

"I'm going to take a shower and get to bed," Hermione said. "Night" She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips,

"Night" He said he passed her, her trunk and her bag. "Come in here tomorrow morning, and I'll get you something to wear" He said, "James and Sirius will probably wear dress robes, as will I, so I'll get you a dress." Hermione nodded, gave him one more kiss on the lips, gathered her clothes in her arms and left. She dumped her clothes and trunk and bag on the bed in the room next door and ran herself a bath.

She was glad to see there was plenty of hair potions and shampoo and conditioner for her to use. She got into her bath. She washed her hair and conditioned it using some toffee smelling conditioner and shampoo and laid in the tub for about twenty minutes. She got out, it was 1:23, and dried herself. She then used some sleekeazy's on her hair and went back into her room with he towel wrapped around her. She unshrunk her trunk and got out a black nightie that reached about 5 inches above her knees. She put on some over the knee black socks and put her trunk on the floor along with her bag. She shut the black curtains and blew out the candles. She got into her bed, that was also black. All she'd seen in Draco's house was black, green and grey/silver. She lay awake in her bed, wondering what Draco thought of her dad.

Draco was taking a quick magical shower. He washed his hair, and conditioned it using some minty shampoo. He dried himself, and then put some green boxers on. He shut looked out at the balcony which was covered in snow. He decided to go out in it. He put on some black slippers and a black dressing gown and opened his balcony doors. He was a hit by a freezing cold wind but he shut the door behind him and looked out across the garden below him. Wondering why Hermione hadn't told him about her dad. He stood there for about half an hour, before he had to go in because he thought he might die of pneumonia. He took off his snow covered dressing gown and put it in the washing basket in the bathroom, he put his slippers back in the wardrobe. He blew out his candles so the only light was the fire. He sat in a black overstuffed armchair and stared out at the snow covered world outside.

_::Draco's POV::_

_It looks so perfect outside. A white Christmas for us. It looks like what you see in fairytales. Then tomorrow we'll be sat around the table one big family, everything perfect. But nothing's perfect. When I saw Hermione today, I thought I was going to die. If she goes I have nothing left. I've never even told her I loved her, nor has she told me. I won't love her, I can't love her, can I?_

_::End of POV:: _

Soon it was 2:34, everything was silent, the house elves were sleeping, the turkey's for tomorrow were cooking on a low heat. James and Sirius had finished wrapping presents and were asleep in there separate bedrooms.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked, he was laid in bed and Hermione had just crept in. She nodded and Draco patted the bed beside him. Hermione walked over and got in. She had used a spell to cover her cuts and bruises. Draco ran his hand through her hair as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beating, and soon, they fell asleep together.

It was 8:35am the next morning. Hermione woke up,

"YAY!" She cried out, Draco stared at her from the chair he was sat in, "It's CHRISTMAS" She said, and got out of bed, "I'm going to go wake James and Sirius up!" She ran out of the room, and Draoc followed her, she rna into Sirius' bedroom, "WAKE UP!" She shouted, Sirius opened his eyes,

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Sirius bellowed, "Woohooo!" He punched the air and leapt out of bed, revealing red boxers,

"Gryffindor all the way" Draco muttered, laughing,

"It's CHRISTMAS!" James shouted running in, "AND IT SNOWED!" He shouted, he was wearing black boxers,

"Ok, so now we're all clear it's Christmas! We'll go check out presents and shit" He said waving his arms, "Down in the lounge, in ten minutes" He said,

Hemrione ran to her room, gave her hair a quick brush and got James', Draco's and Sirius' presents and her wand. She then muttered a quick spell so the gigantic dog was back to his normal size, it looked exactly the same as Sirius. She then muttered a spell to wrap it and some silver ribbon shot out of her wand and wound it's way around the huge present. She hitched the dog onto her shoulder, and grabbed the other small black presents. She started to make her way down the corridor and James got out of his room,

"Merry Christmas 'Mione" He said,

"Same to you" She said smiling,

"HUGE fucking present there!" James said, He had a bag full of red and gold presents, "For Draco right? You guys make a good couple" He smiled, exactly like Harry,

"Not necessarily for Draco. You know, you remind me so much of Harry" Hermione siad shaking her head, "If I wasn't with Draco, I would be with Harry..." Hermione said, "He's super duper!" She giggled, "Christmas-ness going to my head"

They were walking down the stairs,

"It's for Draco! Isn't it?" He asked,

"Wait and see"

"It is" He said and they entered the lounge, there was a huge christmas tree covered in white baubles, and white acessories in the corner of the room where the black armchairs were. Hermione and James threw all their presents underneath,

"Now we have to wait" James said,

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Sirius" Draco said, running up to Sirius who had two bags of brightly wrapped presents. Draco had a black box in his hands, with a pearly emerald green ribbon on,

"Sorry, I haven't got a present for you" Sirius siad, lookign a bit ashamed,

"Forget it, I haven't got one for you either. Remember until yesterday I thought you and James were dead men" Draco and Sirius laughed,

"I'm sorry I judged you before Draco, I can see you really have changed... Except for your anoyying slytheirn sarcasm"

"Ahhh, you'll never get rid of that. But yeah, I'm glad i've changed and Hermione well she's super... I'm so glad to have her, If I wasn't with her i'd be stuck with some weirdo I was betrothed to"

"Nasty" Sirius siad, "I was betrothed until I ran away from home"

"You were from long line of slytherin's weren't you?"

"Yeah, things change though" Sirius shrugged, "I don't care about my past, I jsut care about now. And that's all I have ever done"

"Same here. If people judge me on my past, then they can have a one wya ticket to go see my father in hell!" Sirius let out his bark like laugh, they were going down the stairs now,

"Happy Christmas," Draco siad,

"Merry Christmas to you to," Sirius replied,

They entered the lounge and headed over to the Christmas tree,

"FINALLY" Hermione and James said,

"Not Happy Christmas then" Draoc siad smiling, he put the box under the tree,

"Sorry, I haven't got you a present Draco" James said,

"You know, I wish I had bought you two presents jsut so I could see your guilty faces" Draco said, "But yet again, Draco cocks up, I ahven't got you a present either. So I suppose we're even" Draco said potuing.

"PRESENTS" Hermione cried,

"I want to give them out first!" Sirius exclaimed,

"Ok" James said, sitting patiently,

"Hurry up then!" Hermione said,

"This is your bag Prongs" Sirius passed James the abg, "And this is yours 'Mione"

"Oh a Christmas card, you shouldn't have!" James said, He opened the envelope and then looked at the card, James opened the card, and yelped in pain, "Sirius!" He whined, "Why do you always get the crad's which bite your nose?"

"Because you fall for them everytime, and it's so funny" The rest of the gorup were wiping tears from their eyes, after watching james get his nose bitten by a christmas card. Hermione and James emptied the bags out on the floor. Hermione grabbed the smallest present, that was a little box, she opened it, and inside was a belly bar. She looked at it, and inside the little jem there was a small picture of a black dog.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Hermione said, "But I haven't got my belly pierced,"

"Look under the little foamy thing" Sirius said, and Hermione looked underneath it, and there was a little piercing voucher. Which Hermione thought was a bit weirdly sick but also funny,

"Awww! Thanks Sirius!" She said, meanwhile James was on his last present and was surrounded by a mountain of pearly blue wrapping paper, the last present was his biggest, he opened it and inside was a clay model of a dog and a deer, the dog had it's paw on a sign that said 'Prongs, Padfoot 'n' Moony- Marauder's forever.' It had been painted appropriate colours. Hermione had opened the rest of her presents, she'd got loads of clothes, some lip studs, and an anklet with a bone, a crescent moon, a snake, a lion, and an antler on it.

"It protects you. Whenever you're in trouble, just rub one of the charms and it will signal to the person holding the other anklet with the charm on. I've got one, I'm the bone, James has an antler one, then in the other compartment of the box there is the moon one, I thought you could give that to Remus, the snake to Draco, the lion to Harry. They can also rub their one when they need you too."

"Aww Sirius! Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug, and rolled her left legged sock down and put the anklet on, she thenpulled her sock back up over her knee.

"I want to give mine out next!" James said, and looked in his bag, he got a red and gold one out and passed it to Hermione, then passed one to Sirius he then passed Hermione another two and Sirius three.

Hermione got a necklace with a gold lion on it. A lion teddy bear, and a nightmare before Christmas shoulder bag. She gave James a hug and thanked him. She hugged her lion. Sirius got a locket on a long chain, that had a picture of Sirius and James normally in it, but then after 10 seconds it switched ot a picture of them as animagus' then after 10 seconds it switched back. He got a bottle of muggle whiskey, some new bed covers, which James said, Sirius had needed for a long time, and a hat.

"Okay, me next because I only have a few" Draco said,

"Ok" Sirius said,

"Here we are" He said as he passed Hermione the big black box with green pearly ribbon on.

"Slytherin all the way" James said,

"At least I didn't do _both_ my house colours" Draco replied, and the two laughed,

"Oh my God!" Hermione said, "That's what you meant last night when you siad about soemthing to wear!" She alguhed, "It's beautiful"

"For a beautiful girl"

"Corny!" Sirius said,

"But it's the truth!" Draco said laughing,

"It is a beautiful dress though" James said, looking at the silver satin dress,

"It's charmed to cling to the body that's wearing it"

"Wow" Hermione breathed out, she laid the dress out, and then took out a small green present, that had black ribbon on it, she unwrapped it carefully, and looked inside a small jewellery box, there was two shiny silver earings shaped like a star, a ring that had a star shaped diamond on it and a necklace with another star on it, but inside the jem there seemed to be a stemy mist,

"The milky way" Sirius said,

"Wow!" Hermione breathed out and laid the present on top of the dress, she then took out a book like object and ripped the packaging off,

"Limited edition" Draco said,

Hermione stared at the front cover of a silver copy of Hogwarts: A history.

"You'll never get her to shut up about it now" Sirius said, and Draco laughed,

"Indeed" Draco said,

"Thanks!" Hermione said and gave Draco a kiss on the lips, "Well the final presents!"

She leaned over and go the two small boxes, wrapped in black paper, with silver plastic-like ribbon she passed them to James and Draco,

"See you were wrong James!" Hermione said and stuck her tongue out, she passed the big parcel to Sirius,

Draco opened his present first, and inside was a silver ring, on a small silver chain, Draco looked inside the ring and it said, '_Differences are everything, Hermione and Draco forever_'.

"Wow" Draco said he gave Hermione a kiss on the lips, "Thank you so much"

Then James opened his, he took out the antler on the chain, and put it around his neck.

"I love it! Thanks Hermione!" He gave Hermione a hug and she grinned,

"Sirius!" Hermione said, and giggled,

"Ok, this is huge!" Sirius said, He opened the wrapping paper and looked at the dog, "Oh my God! It's like me!"

"I know!" Hermione said, staring at the dog which was sat on it's backside looking cute, and doing the puppy dog eyes, "and I got the collar and the disc thing inscribed!" Sirius looked at the Padfoot, inscribed on the silver metal.

"Thanks Hermione!" He said and hugged her,

"This is one of the best Christmases ever!" Hermione said,

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

........................

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, 5,000 and something words, you can't complain about the length! Well, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. It's great to know what everyone thinks.

::Hands out muffins, as always::

Love much,

-P.C


	40. Thanks

Hey all. Sorry it took me ages, and I mean _ages_ to write this chapter, it's just the chapter was hard to get right. Anyway I read all your reviews and it kind of motivated me. I know at the end it's kind of O.C-ish but it wasn't meant to be I thought for ages for another word but that's the only one that flippin' works.

* * *

Christmas day whizzed by, Hermione wore her new dress, they ate with the house elves, chatted, played games and drank fine wine. Soon it was evening and they were all rather drunk. They had changed into comfier clothes during the day. 

Hermione had some black track pants on and a gryffindor red tank top, Draco had black combat trousers on and a charcoal grey jumper, Sirius had some cream pants and a black top, James had some navy pants on and a lighter blue top.

"Let's go out in the snow!" Hermione said, they'd just finished playing a rather loud and wild game of snap.

"Oh dear _God!_" Draco said smiling,

"Yeah!!" James said, "I'm gonna' go get gloves!"

"Might as well..." Sirius said with a shrug to Draco,

"Come on then!" Hermione said getting up from the couch and running out, she ran up to her bedroom. She looked at what she was wearing and decided to change. She put on some tight low ride faded jeans and tucked them into some black furry demonia cub boots. She then put on a long sleeved black top over her tank top, then a jacket that reached just to her waist, with a black furry collar on. She then put on a black scarf, a black hat and some black gloves with some red gloves on top that had the fingertips cut off. She ran out, and straight into Draco,

"Ooof!" She said, and giggled, "Sorry" She said,

"I'll let you off this one time you clumsy muffin head!" He said, then asked himself in her head why he called her muffin head, he sounded like a husband talking to his wife or something far out like that. Hermione laughed and held his gloved hand tightly, she looked into his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on then,"

"Yeah, I wanna hear you scream like a girl when I kick your cold_ snowballed_ ass!"

"You'll be the one screaming like a _girl_!" He said and ran off, Hermione ran after him, they were chasing down the corridors and down the stairs, where Draco skidded to a halt, and Hermione skidded into him. "Again! You are _so_ going to pay!" Draco said,

"All ready to have their asses whooped?" James asked,

"Nope!" Hermione said, "I'm on your team, see how Sirius and Draco shape up!" She said,

"Well you guys prepare to lose!" Sirius said, "Last one to throw a snowball is as greasy as Snape!" He said laughing and ran out,

**"HEY!"** Draco shouted running after him,

"Come on!" Hermione said pushing James out and slamming the door, "Aim for their balls!" She said, "And don't be afraid to put chunks of ice in the middle!" She giggled, and ducked as a snowball was flying straight towards her nose. It slammed into the middle of the wreath on Draco's door, leaving a snowy splat-shaped white blob. They ran over to a waist high hedge on one half of the huge driveway.

Hermione looked at the pond behind her with a fountain in the middle she sat on the edge and kicked over the icy covering leaving loads of little fragments and a few big table top shaped pieces. She pulled one out, trying hard not to break it. She then soved it into the hedge, as a shield. James laughed out loud,

"Nice one!" He said, trying to contain his laughter. He grabbed a chunk of ice and wrapped it in the middle of the snowball, He got by the shield and aimed for Sirius, who was running behind a tree, he got him right in his balls,

"HEY!" Sirius shouted, "YOU DIRTY **SKANKS**! THEY'RE USING ICE DRAKE!" He shouted, and Hermione and James laughed,

"YOU _DIRTY_ CHEATERS! THAT'S MY JOB, I'M THE _SLYTHERIN!"_ Draco shouted, Hermione sent a snowball, without ice, flying towards Draco's face. Draco dodged it and sent one flying back towards Hermione who was running towards shoulder height hedges. She crouched down to make some snowballs, someone ran up behind her and put some snow down her back. She screamed, and turned around looking at the retreating figure of Sirius,

"SIRIUS YOU _SCUMMY LITTLE_ BASTARD!" She shouted and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Sirius, not that it had any chance of hitting. Hermione ran towards the flock of trees, a snowball hit her ass, and she could feel a sharp piece of ice hit it. She took a snowball from the dozen in her arms and threw it at Draco, who was the closest, it hit his chest, and he threw one back. Hermione did a James Bond-esque roll away from the flying sphere. She threw one at Draco, a particularly hard one, it hit his face.

"THAT HAD ICE IN IT _AGAIN_, YOU LITTLE COW!" He shouted jokingly and threw one back at her. It hit her back as she was running towards the trees,

"Psst!" She heard from above her, Hermione looked up, it was James, he looked exactly like Harry he was grinning wickedly and his hair was a right mess, he had hidden up a tree. "Want some help up?" He said Hermione nodded and started to climb, James pulled her up the last bit, and she started making snowballs. "Shh!" He said, and they listened to Draco and Sirius pondering where they were. They had a huge pile of snowballs when Draco and Sirius finally ventured into the trees.

"They'll be hiding!" Sirius said,

"Sneaky little gryffindors..." Draco said, sounding happy,

Hermione let out a huge war cry, and the pair bombarded the other two with snowballs. Hermione and James shook the snow onto the two guy's heads.

"Arghhh!" Sirius said, "That's fucking cold you know!"

Hermione giggled, and the two swung off the branches, down to the other two, who were laid in the snow.

"Bloody freezing!" Draco said,

"We win!" James said,

"YAY!" Hermione said and danced around,

"I'd fight back, but I think my bones are frozen in place" Sirius said,

"Here you go, padfoot" James pulled him up, "I'm gonna go get warm, get some hot chocolate and pyjamas on"

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Sirius said, he watched as Draco sat up then pushed himself up,

"I'm going to go for a walk," He said, he looked like he needed some space, "I'll walk you guys back up to the house,

"Okay then" Hermione said, "One second" She got her wand out, "_Deseque_" She said, and her clothes were dry and fuzzily warm, she then repeated it with the other three.

"Mmmm" Sirius said, "Come on then" They headed back towards the house and it started to snow again they soon reached the snowballed door. James turned the doorknob and let the four in,

"I'll be back soon, I'll just check the grounds and stuff" He smiled, "I have my wand too, don't worry Herms" With that he shut the door and walked down the path to the right of the drive, there was no footprint along this small path,

"One second. I'm going to go see what he's up to" She smiled and the two adults nodded,

"We understand, you guys need some privacy sometimes. You're not kids" Sirius said wisely,

"Yeah, I mean we can leave if you guys want." James said, obviously voicing something him and Sirius had been wondering about,

"No, of course not. We'd be lonely without you two." She smiled, "Thanks you guys, I mean for Draco"

"We understand" James said,

"Yeah, now scram! Go catch up with him before he wanders too far" Sirius smiled at Hermione,

"Thanks again bye!" She said quickly and gently shut the door after walking out. She ran after Draco, following his footsteps, when she turned the corner she slowed down a bit. Draco turned around, and looked at her, and he knew what he had to do, what he needed to say. He smiled,

"Hey" He said,

"Hi" She said, half running half walking up to him,

"You didn't have to come you know?" Draco said,

"I wanted to, so we could spend some time together." She said, "Yeah, seems we haven't talked that much for ages" She said and he took her hand and carried on walking along the path,

"I've never been much of a talker." He said,

"Yeah. I wonder what's happening at Hogwarts now?"

"I can guess," Draco said, "They'll all be in our dorm. Drinking, eating the remains of food, messing the whole place up with the fire crackling, and they're probably wondering what us two are up to." Draco finished with a warm laugh,

"Yeah, we should've owled them and told them we were together. You know we should see them for new year, get some drinks in, have a party." She said,

"Do you think Dumbledore would let them leave?"

"Should do? I mean there's no reason why he shouldn't." She said,

"We could owl them and get them to ask, they could come on like new year's eve's eve?" He said,

"Yeah, that would be cool" Hermione said, "What about James and Sirius though?"

"A dodgy surprise, but I mean, it'll be good for Harry" Draco shrugged and they carried on walking,

"Yeah, I was so surprised when Sirius changed his looks back to himself. A kind of happy feeling, and James, he's so fun, he's exactly how Harry would have been if he hadn't been shitted up by Voldemort and the Dursley's and all that crap."

"What about Weasley anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked,

"Well, I mean you guys were like best friends for years. Does that not mean anything?" Draco questioned,

"Well, that's like me asking if you care that you never talk to Crabbe and Goyle anymore... It's just... Not important anymore." Hermione sighed, "Situations change. I'm with you now, and he couldn't deal with it. He was willing to walk out on me over one thing, that's not us being friends. That's me being his possession." She shook her head, "Anyway, why do you care? You got the girl. You beat the Weasley's."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you gryffindor's valued friendship."

"Everyone values friendship Draco, you do, and I know you do. Different people show it differently." She shrugged, holding Draco's hand tight.

"'Mione?" Draco asked, staring out at the garden they were in,

"Wow, this is beautiful Draco" Hermione said, looking around at the white wonder around her. Icicles and snow covered the flowers and trees; the cherub fountain was covered with frozen water, forming patterns,

"'Mione?" Draco said again,

"Yes?" She asked looking at Draco. Draco held both her hands so they were facing each other,

"'Mione... I-" He stopped, "Happy Christmas" He said with a weak smile, cursing himself inside,

"Happy Christmas too" Hermione said, Draco kissed her, one hand on her tailbone and the other in her hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. They pulled apart after the innocent kiss and a flake of snow fell on Hermione's nose. They giggled together, and Draco brushed it off. The snow was falling heavier, and Hermione put her head to Draco's chest. "Draco" She said looking up, her arms still wrapped around him, "Draco, I don't know how, I don't know why. I know this wasn't meant to happen, but..." She paused and looked into his cloudy eyes, that were reflecting the snow,

"I love you" She said, Draco paused, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't open up to her, could he? He wasn't sure, all he could seem to control was his eyes, the silence was really long,

"Thanks" He said weakly, trying not to look as confused as he felt,

"We need to get back" Hermione said monotonously, "Come on" She took her arms off him and headed off back, Draco followed her looking down at her footsteps. He felt stupid, and so lonely, the one person who's ever said she loved him and all he can say is Thanks.

Thanks.

* * *

There we have it, the fortieth chapter of Regrets. 

A few questions for you all to answer just so I can gather where you all want this story to go, because I have a few ideas,

1.)Are you all happy with all the relationships? (friendly and sexual, as in H/L, B/G, Dr/Hr)

2.)Would Hermione and Draco make a nice married couple?

3.)James and Sirius? (general comments)

4.)What else would you like to see?

5.)Would you like Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Luna to come for New Year's eve?

Well, that's all, I suppose. Tell me what you think. And there will be some action next chapter. The questions are optional, I'd just like to know what you all think should happen so I can see if my ideas are far out, or ok. Leave a review because they really motivate me when I just can't be arsed. And special thanks to my ramblin' pal **Miarae**, because she was the one who really got me to start writing this chapter. Check out her Harry Potter story **"The Aftermath of Killing"**, because it is really great. It's also a D/Hr and is literally fabbies.

Well leave a review, tell me what you think, answer some questions, or flame me. Having said that, I haven't had many flames considering how long this story is... Heh!

::Hands out various flavoured muffins::

Love

-P.C


	41. Help

Hey all! C'est moi!

Sorry for the long time updation. I have writer's block, so any suggestions basically?

Just for the record- they aint going to get married soon, that was a more long term question.

So, yeah, any suggestions? I have half a chapter written but I'm really not sure about it so if everyone gives me some idea's hopefully I can erm... I dunno merge them and make something more acceptable to update with. So, this is a cry for help really...

Thanks for all your fab reviews!

Pin


	42. Actual chapter!

Well all. It wasn't a quick update but you will like this chapter ;).

Thanks for all your abs fabs reviews! (Abs fabs rocks!)

Firstly, the questions

Are you all happy with all the relationships? (friendly and sexual, as in H/L, B/G, Dr/Hr) I was really happy that everyone liked this, I thought some people might say it was too happy, and a bit boring. But yeah, I like them.

Would Hermione and Draco make a nice married couple? Loads of people said not right now, I wasn't planning on it not right now, I was thinking for later on or the sequel depending on what I choose.

James and Sirius? (general comments) Yeah this got really mixed answers. James felt guilty about Lily's death at first and then didn't want to go back in because he was scared how everyone (Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin) would react. And put it off, and when he met Sirius he tried to ignore Harry and everyone and have fun with Sirius. Sirius wanted to have fun with James and didn't want to pressurize him into seeing Harry as he didn't want to argue with James. Besides that, everyone seemed quite happy with those two being back, they're meant to be Older teenage Friends to Hermione, not like parents but still the same age obviously they have youthful hearts.

What else would you like to see? No one really said anything about this. This was meant to see where people would like to see this going in the future (not too near) as in kids? Marriage? If they did have kids there would not be stories about them in Hogwarts though, those stories never appeal to me that much.

Would you like Ginny, Blaise, Harry, and Luna to come for New Year's Eve? Lots of people did want this so it will probably happen. But what will happen who knows.

Anyway the story?! I'm sure you all wanna read so I'll shut up now.

* * *

"Thanks?!" Draco said out loud, in the study. "Thanks! You fucking imbecile Draco you fucking imbecile. You asshole. You moron. You pitiful excuse for a human BEING!" He banged his head against the wall, "That was possibly the most stupid thing I ever said." He shook his head, trying to keep his composure but failing miserably.

Draco went into the living room. Hermione, Sirius and James were sitting around the fire.

"I'm going for another walk" He announced,

"Ok then. Just don't freeze and die," Sirius said, "I mean it wouldn't be a very good start to our amazing comeback..." He said,

"Yeah" Draco said in a faraway voice that suited him as much as that damn tea cosy on Dobby.

He went out and, after another layer of warm clothes being added except gloves, he'd lost one of them, he set off. He followed the footprints of him and Hermione before. He got to the garden and sat on the swing.

He really needed her there, with him. He needed someone to be with. Someone to be intimate with. He wanted her there, with him. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be intimate with her. So why couldn't he? Why couldn't he open up his stupid heart, and tell her what he thought? Maybe his father's memory was holding him back? Or the memory of his mother? The fact they weren't there? Or maybe it was something inside him? Or something unexplainable like the whole James thing.... James didn't have too much of an excuse for not seeing Harry, but he probably shoved all his shit, all the crap behind him and spent his life being a nobody.

He looked at the snow falling right where he had been. He imagined how different it would have been if he'd had just said he wanted her. Said he cared, and that he wanted to be with her. Said that he loved her too. I love you too. Four words, yet probably the one thing he'd never say the rate he was going.

Hermione looked at Draco. The snow falling on his troubled face. She couldn't work out what was going on with him. What he was thinking. She looked at him carefully, his face paling with the moonlight and the snow falling on his face. Being troubled didn't suit him. She stepped one step closer to him, Draco looked up,

"Hey" Hermione said, "I jsut wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean for this all to go tof ast or anything like that. We can forget it all. Pretend it never happened, I dunno what you want but whatever it is. I don't mind." She stopped and looked down, "Well I do." She paused, "But there's nothing better than a good lie." She said adopting a fake smile, and a very advertisement voice. She'd copied that off an evanescence video she saw part of at her house, well, she'd seen before the sky subscription was cancelled because her dad wanted to spend that money on drink.

"You don't have to lie" Draco said standing up and as he spoke he walked towards her, "You know I'm not a great talker, so I apologise. But I do like you" He got closer, "I like being with you" Another few steps towards her, "I want you" He stopped and held her hands in his, "I love you," He said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah...." He said in the non-suiting faraway voice.

"Draco, the far away voice suits you about as much as Dobby wearing nothing but a tea cosy..."

"Well thanks a lot" He said pouting much like a spoilt child,

"I love you too" She said and smiled at him, and in return he kissed her on the lips. It was at first innocent, then she returned the kiss. Draco's hands went up Hermione's layers of clothing. "Eeeek!" Hermione screeched, "Your hands are freezing!"

"Oh yeah... Whoops" He said.

"Yeah... Whoops!" She said laughing, she bent down and picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Draco. The loose snowball fell apart and it looked for a moment amongst the real falling snowflakes like he was in a snowglobe.

Hermione and Draco found themselves back at the house.

Hermione wiped her feet, and Draco just tramped into the living room.

"I'm just going to pop to the bathroom" Hermione said, and found her way to the toilet. She went inside and locked the door. She pulled the handle just to check it was shut. The toilet was dark blood red, it had a plush fluffy carpet and tiles that matched with a black border around the edge. The toilet and sink were black too. She looked around at the room flickering in the candle light. She stared at her face, it was beaming with a smile that seemed so fake, so wrong. She shouldn't be happy, too much shit had happened.

**Hermione's POV**

How can I be happy? Yeah, Draco loves me. But my Dad has just raped me and beaten the fuck out of me, what kind of bitch am I? Why can I be happy? How can I be happy? How exactly? It just isn't right, it's wrong! I'm just going on like it's any other day. I'm a fucking weirdo...

But I suppose if the pain isn't there I might as well embrace it.

**End of POV**

She stared at herself in the mirror and rubbed her eyes. Her mascara went in her eyes, and her eyes welled up with the pain. She stared in the mirror and burst into tears. She couldn't stop herself, she was so happy yet so upset and she was so guilty all at the same time, she just couldn't handle it. She fell to the floor and just sat where she fell crying. She put her head in her hands and just cried letting all her nervousness, hatred, sadness, happiness, every emotion flow out of her body.

"Hermione?" Came Draco's voice, "Are you okay?"

"'Mione?" Asked Sirius,

"Should we spell her out?" James asked,

She carried on crying oblivious to the three men outside.

"Alohomora" James said, "'mione?" He said softly,

"Mia" Draco said and dropped on his knee's next to her,

"Come on let's get you out of here and we can talk?"

"Yeah" Draco grabbed one arm and Sirius the other and they helped her up and took her to the drawing room. James did a spell for the fire and they all sat on the comfy chairs.

"Sorry guys" Hermione said wiping away her mascara tears, "I couldn't help it, I'll stop now though" She sniffed, trying to hold back imminent tears.

"No, it's fine just let it go." Draco said,

"It was bound to happen sometime" Sirius said,

The group talked for ages and once Hermione was feeling better they talked about New Year. Hermione and Draco told the two of there idea and reluctantly they took it. They agreed and soon they all headed off to bed.

They all got ready for bed and Draco was just getting into bed and snuggling down when there was a quiet knockon the door,

"I was cold" Hermione said smiling,

"Well get in." Draco said,

* * *

Oh my God, I know I promised smut but I kind of didn't want to edit bits, so I'm putting this up to you tonight otherwise you'd have a like four days wait until you got anything and you all deserve this. Thanks for all your reviews I don't deserve them. But I will try get my updating back on track. (I've been having guy troubles).

Love

P.C


	43. Mind, body and soul

Yo, yo, yo homies! Sorry for the late chapter, I got a worm on my hard drive and couldn't get online. I am very proud of this chapter. Sorrrrrrrrrrrry it's so late, I swear I had it done ages ago I just couldn't put it on. Thanks you guys for all your reviews, and my computer is fixed so I'll get another chappie out as soon as poss! Love yall

* * *

Hermione slid in bed next to him feeling his warm body beside hers. Her hands were ice cold and Draco enclosed her little hands inside his. 

"Cold hands really turn me on you know?" He said,

"Really?" Hermione said seductively, she ran her hand down his chest and he shivered under her touch. She planted a small kiss on his lips and he couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her back furiously. She opened her mouth into the kiss and he let his tongue into her mouth. She fighted back for dominance but they settled in the middle, letting their tongues battle almost lazily. She ran her hands up his abs and round his neck, he moaned into their kiss. She then ran her icy fingers down his warm back, and then when she reached his waist she brought her hands round and they headed further down. She laid a freezing hand onto him, and he growled into her kiss. She slowly started to rub him up and down. He wrapped his hands round her neck, his left hand gently playing with a curl of her hair. He put his lips to her neck and started to kiss her, and suck her delicate skin. She rubbed him harder almost teasing him with her movements, he tried hard to focus on her and not lie back and let her do all the work. She stopped and Draco carried on sucking her neck, trying not to leave a bruise. She moved her neck and licked a line down his solid chest. She blew on her hot saliva making Draco shiver with pleasure. She carried on licking down his body, and after encircling his navel, reached his hard dick. She enclosed it in her mouth licking around it gently, Draco lost his hands in her hair as she worked her way up and down the shaft, occasionally gulping for air, making his dick go in and out of her throat. She carried on for a bit longer and just before he let himself go she went back up and kissed him, he let his tongue enter her mouth and explored. He took his hands from her hair, and massaged her breasts. He did all his movements softer than usual, aware of some of her pain. His hands travelled down her flat stomach and rested on her hips, he traced little patterns with his forefinger and thumb, and they kissed. He let his fingers roam into her and Hermione let out a moan into their kiss. Draco kissed her neck, and thrust his fingers in and out of her. Hermione breathed heavily into his ear, he sucked on her neck occasionally nibbling. Just as Hermione did, her pulled his fingers out, teasing her. Draco rolled onto the top of her body, and entered himself into her. She wrapped her legs around his body her cold feet resting on his back. He thrust in and out of her, she moaned loudly. None of them caring whether anyone heard or not. Hermione gripped onto the headboard, as he sped up. He pushed into her harder and she raised her hips to him. She raised her legs higher up his body so he could get into her more easily. Their bodies banged into each other in rhythm, and soon Hermione couldn't take it anymore and let herself go. He did the same about ten seconds after, and left himself inside her, wrapping his arms around her body.

Hermione pulled the sheets up over their bodies, and wrapped her arms around his chest. He took himself out of her and turned around so they were facing each other,

"I love you." Draco said sleepily,

"I love you too." Hermione said, nuzzling into his warm body.

"James!" Sirius whispered, "Oi! Prongs!" He half whispered, half said,

"What?" He whispered,

"Did you hear that?"

"It was hard not to Padfoot, hard not to!" James said, and he felt a weight at the end of his bed where Sirius had sat down. "Kids these days, no respect. They could've at least put a silencing charm around their room" He said and tutted loudly,

"Keep it down they'll hear!"

"What's Ginny Weasley like then?" James asked,

"Well, last time I saw her, her hair was red but going auburn, you know like Lily's did?"

"Yeah..." James said with a sad chuckle,

"Big, chocolate brown eyes, that glistened and stuff in the sun. A cute little smattering of freckles, and she has the best smile!" He said smiling himself, "That was in her fourth year, she'll be in sixth year now. Why Ginny Weasley? Why not Luna?"

"I don't know I was just wondering about Molly and Arthur, and well, yeah I don't know?! Just I didn't want to ask about Luna I want that to be a surprise" He chuckled,

"You're okay about seeing Harry then?"

"Yes, but he's going to be angry. I mean, Hermione's said that. I don't know, I have a feeling the two lovebirds have something up their sleeve."

"Mmmm" Sirius let out a yawn,

"You should get to bed Padfoot, don't want to have bags under your eyes do you?"

"No, but even if I did have bags, I'd still be devilishly handsome!" Sirius said flashing a grin at the darkness. He got up and James felt his bed return to normal. "Night Prongs"

"Night Padfoot" James said, yawning himself. Sirius made his way out of the room, he let a small shaft of light in as he crept out and shut the door gently behind him. He tiptoed into his room, but not before smiling and Draco's room's door. He got under his covers, and thought to himself how much Hermione had changed and wondered if Harry's change had been so severe to?

Little did he know he was soon to find out.

Hermione awoke the next morning next to Draco, she looked around to see why she woken up so early. She saw Hedwig at the window. She opened the window and took the letter off Hedwig's foot. Hedwig swooped in and took some water from Draco's eagle owl's cage. Hedwig ate noisily and Hermione sat in one of Draco's armchairs and read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you're okay. Seriously, I have been so worried about you. I know you said you'd owl if you weren't safe. But I can't help myself. It's Christmas, and we all spent most of the day in your's and Draco's room. The other three said to say hi. So, hello, from them. I haven't got much to say, except hope to see you soon._

_Love, Harro. x x x x x_

Hermione laughed at the nickname, she'd called it him all the way through sixth year, and totally forgot about it. She sat on Draco's desk and took up a quill.

_Hiya Harry!_

_C'est moi! 'Mio. I'm at Draco's, we'd both love it if you four came on the eve of the eve of New year's eve. Hehe! We have so much to chat about, and you know, we would really like it if you guys came. I know Dumbledore would be okay with it, so come! Well, actually you don't have to come on the eve of the eve of New year's eve. Just give us a bell when you're on your way. Well,_

_Much love, Hope you had a v. v. v. v. v. happy Christmas._

'_Mio x x x x x_

She read through the letter and laughed, she attached it to Hedwig's foot and gave the bird a slap on the butt as it flew out of the window.

"Fly fast fair Hedwig, for your message is of much importance!" She shouted out of the window and giggled.

"What? Wha's happening?" Draco slurred,

"I sent a letter to Harry, telling him to come!"

"Good" Draco said. And shut his eyes to get some sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said and leaped on him.

"Argh! Stop being so bloody perky in the mornings!" Draco grumbled and sat up.

"You need a shower and so do I! But I'm going to have a bath and uhm... SO are you!" Hermione ran into Draco's en suite bathroom and started to fill the bath, she put in some cinnamon smelling bubbles. "Get you're ass in here!" she shouted over the rushing water, She got into the deep bath, that was sunk into the floor in the middle of the room. She turned the cold tap off and let some more hot water pour in. She felt the warmth spread from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. Draco walked in and got in the bath, smiling.

"I love you so much!" He said, grinning wildly,

"Please don't grin like that... It is quite frankly... Scary." Draco laughed and gave her a kiss, "I love you too!" Hermione said, "Do you think they'll come?"

"Of course they will. They'll want to see my fabulous house!" The pair of them laughed and eventually Draco started to wash Hermione's hair for her,

Hermione giggled,

"Thanks for washing my hair" She said, inhaling the vanilla scent,

"It's cool," Draco said, "I love your hair,"

"I love yours it's all silvery and veela-like"

"My grandma was a veela" Draco said from behind her shrugging,

"That explains the hot temper, and angel-esque looks then"

"I do not have a hot temper!" Draco said indignantly,

"Yeah you do, see you're getting angry now!"

"Yeah! Because you said I had a hot temper!"

"Well look at yourself you're proving it!"

"You... You are so unfair!" Draco said pouting, "I can't win this because whenever I put my point forward... ARGH! You are so annoying!"

"I know!" Hermione said laughing at him,

* * *

So, there was the chapter. Tell me what you think in a review. I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter but I'm sure there is a few mistakes. Love yall for your reviews, they really motivate me 

Love

-P.C

hands out muffins 8)


	44. Oooer

Thanks for allt he great reviews everyone. I've added some erm... New things to this chapter to shake it up a bit. It's a bit controversial and I'd really like to know if you like it or not.

* * *

Soon enough everyone arrived at Draco's. The house elves had prepared a grand feast of heavy Christmas food to keep everyone full up to the brim for a good few hours.

There was a knock at the door, Hermione ran to fetch it, she had a cub boots on and some extremely tight jeans that were almost like a second skin, she flung open the door and Draco came after her. They all exchanged hello's. Hermione and Draco looked from one to another wondering how to tell Harry about James and Sirius. Hermione nodded,

"I need to speak to you..." Hermione said and Harry looked up at her,

"Alright" Harry said, and led her away from the group a bit,

"There are two people I want you to meet." She held his hands together inside her ice block hands, "Let them tell their stories first, then rage and storm at them." She took one of his hands in her's and took him into the living room with the big tree in it. The fire crackled and James and Sirius sat nervously on the edge of the sofa. They looked up at Harry.

"Hi" Sirius said, and James just looked down.

"Hermione, what the fuck is this?" He shook away her hand and looked at her stonily,

"This is Sirius and James." She said quietly and took a seat opposite them, he followed suit,

"What the hell? If this is your Christmas present to me... I don't know what the hell is going through your head."

"We're alive" Sirius said,

"Shut up you!" Harry said, "Explain.... Now. Hermione before I smash something, everything... Anything"

"We're alive" James said,

"I thought I told you people to shut up! Whoever you are..."

"They're alive. Sirius was Black, he changed his appearance. He didn't fall through the veil, he saw some... Well I don't know he'll explain."

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm alive. So's James, and we didn't tell you and I don't know this stuff is so hard to explain. I just want to run away from it all..."

"So you're Sirius?"

"Yes"

"And you're James?" He stared coldly at his father, who looked into his eyes and was surprised by the green and Lily-ness of them.

"Yes..." James said sadly,

"Veritaserum?" Hermione asked and passed him the bottle, he then threw it to the two men sat opposite him,

"Prove it." He said coldly, his eyes unfaltering,

James took a swig first, then Sirius. Harry turned first to Sirius,

"Are you Sirius Regulus Black?"

"Yes."

"You're godson is Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"In his third year what did you buy him?"

"A firebolt."

"Which cat did you befriend when you roamed the grounds as a dog?"

"Crookshanks. Bandy legged, ginger, squashed face."

"Hmmm." Harry said, "Something 'Mione couldn't have told you then. What did you give me wrapped up in brown paper in the 5th year and what did you say when you gave it to me?"

"A mirror you could communicate with me in, and I said use it if you need me."

"Harry?" James asked,

"What the fuck is this?" Harry said to no-one in particular,

"Real." James said,

"Are you James Potter?"

"Yes."

"What was your nickname in school?"

"Prongs."

"What was my mother called?"

"Lily Evans. She was the light of my life."

The potion was starting to wear off,

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because," A moment seemed to hang in the air, "I was so guilty about Lily. How could I be alive and her not be? Where was my gryffindor courage? Where was my chivalry? I couldn't show people I'd failed, I left you and ran. That's all I could do Harry."

"And you Sirius?" Harry's voice was shaky on the verge of a breakdown,

"I had a choice, to stay with James and still be able to keep a very loose watch over you guys, or go back to the wizarding world and... Not have James at all."

"I don't know why but I believe you." Harry sighed, "We must go get ready to have dinner, it would be rude if we did not. Let me digest all this information and later we can talk..." Harry got up, he looked pale Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. James and Sirius got up to get ready for dinner. She embraced him, a tear fell down his face, and he nuzzled into her, "Why?" He moaned into Hermione's shoulder,

"Life is always messed up Harry. You're the last person who deserved it. You are the best friend anyone could ever have." She stopped,

"What's going on between you and Draco?" Harry asked pulling away,

"You'll find out at dinner. Has everyone got ideas?"

"No. Just me." Harry smiled, and mussed up Hermione's hair, "You deserve it just make sure he treats you well."

"I'm not your sister Harry, I'm your friend you should know I have good judgement."

"I know you're not my sister Hermione. I don't treat you like that, I just care? Alright?" He smiled and Hermione nodded, his lips brushed against hers and she hugged him. She knew it was just friendly, that's all her and him were.

"We need to get ready Anyways." Hermione said,

"Yeah" Harry said, the two of them left.

"I'll show you to your room Harry. Dinner is always quite a formal affair, muggle posh. You know suits for the guys and nice dresses for the girls." Draco said,

Hermione left the two and headed towards her bedroom. She got inside and sat at her dressing table. She brushed her hair gently. Then headed for the shower. She turned it on and quickly washed her body with some cinnamon smelling shower gel. She then washed her hair with the vanilla shampoo and conditioner. She hopped out and dried herself quickly.

She walked into her bedroom and quickly did a drying spell on her hair. She put on a silver dress that was rather short. It was tight around her waist but at the top the white velvet was loose and hung loosely around her breasts. The dress had a little diamante detail around the top. It hung off her shoulders,

"Riccio" She murmured and her hair sprang into perfect ringlets, she smiled and looked at herself. She put on some mascara to emphasize her big brown eyes, then some light pink blush just to make her look rosy, she added some pale pink lip gloss and looked in the mirror. She put on her silver Milky Way necklace and her Silver Star earrings and ring. She blinked and smiled at her reflection. She then changed her smile a bit, and then tried the first one; she flicked between the two to see which one looked best. She went for the second one and she stood up. She twirled in the full-length mirror, and adjusted her breasts so they showed a bit more, but not like they were spilling out. She looked at the little diamante detail on her dress, and her breasts that seemed huge. Her legs looked surprisingly white, so she did a quick tanning spell Luna told her about. She got out some black stilettos and changed the colour to white. She flipped her hair and walked out.

She walked out, and straight into Sirius. He smiled at her; "Hey" He said quietly, "Is Harry alright?"

"Yes. Just a bit confused and shook up."

"You look great. Nice hair." He said,

"Thanks. I thought I better do something with it, it was getting a bit boring so I did a lightening spell and the curl spell."

"Well it looks good. It suits you." Sirius nodded as he spoke,

"Wait up 'Mione, Sirius!" Ginny said, she'd just walked out of her and Blaise's room, she was wearing a tight dress of aqua green, it was quite short and she had emerald accessories to match. The dress had a cut right down the middle, that was tied with little green straps every three inches or so down to keep it together, triangular pieces of material covered her breasts and they faded out into pieces of greens trap that reached down her back showing off almost all the back. It had obviously been charmed to hug her curves because it looked as thought it might fall off any second. She had dainty green stilettos on, and she looked great.

"You look gorgeous Ginny!" Hermione said,

"Yeah real great!" Sirius said,

"So do both of you! Nice hair 'Mione!" Ginny said, "I think all the guys went and bought our dresses together you know, because all of us got one and such."

"Yeah, they probably needed moral support with you three to buy for!" Sirius said and the three laughed,

They went to the dining room; everyone was there but Harry and Draco. James sat with Sirius, who sat with Luna, who sat with Ginny who sat with Blaise. Hermione plonked herself down in the middle of two empty seats. She wondered to herself why Luna wasn't saving a seat for Harry but left it at that. Luna was wearing a blue dress that had a cut right down past her belly button, which had a diamond belly bar in. She had a diamond necklace on, and a big diamond bracelet. Her blonde hair was totally straight, and she had black eyeliner on, and her huge eyelashes were curled and primped perfect.

"Hey Hermione!" Luna said,

"Hey!" Hermione said,

"You look so great in white, it's a good job you're tanned though."

"Same with you." She smiled sweetly, "The blue matches your eyes"

"Thanks!" Luna said, "How was Christmas?"

"Great. Brilliant presents, you guys?"

"Awesome" Said Blaise, everyone else exclaimed how fun it was, Harry and Draco walked in.

Harry sat next to James and Hermione and Draco sat between Blaise and Hermione. Once they were all seated the house elves brought in soup for them all, with warm bread rolls. They all tucked in chatting about everything and nothing. There was few awkward pauses but they were soon covered up, they had a huge feast and soon after third helpings of pudding, cheese and biscuits, they were onto coffee.

"Erm..." Draco said, and stared at Hermione, "We've got some news."

Hermione smiled and they held hands,

"Guess what?" Draco asked, "We're a couple!"

"No way!" Ginny said,

"Yes way!" Said Sirius, you should see them together all lovey dovey. James coughed, and spoke "and forgetting silencing spells" but covered it up with coughs,

"Sorry are you choking James?" Draco said giving him a joke glare, "Wouldn't want you to choke and die would we!" Everyone laughed,

"Only kidding dearest Draco" James said,

"How long?" Blaise asked,

"Beginning of the year." They said proudly,

A splurge of talking all came at once,

"No way?"

"What?"

"You're kidding!"

"You sneaky sods!" Ginny said loudly,

They all laughed and joked.

Soon, they decided it was time to retire. They all went into their bedrooms. Hermione lay down in her bed. She fell asleep but then woke up again.

She couldn't sleep. She lay awake staring at the ceiling; she sat up and went out onto her small balcony. She looked around and to her right she saw Harry stood out on his large spacious balcony. She gently walked back in. She was wearing a flimsy black negligee, she was frozen. She shut both balcony doors and her bedroom door and sneaked down and opened the door to Harry and Luna's bedroom. Luna was asleep, but there was no Harry. Hermione shut the door gently, and snuck into the next room. Harry was stood on the balcony, all his stuff was in this room.

She walked up behind him, and stood next to him,

"No Luna then?"

"We've been having problems." Harry said in a quiet speaking voice,

"Oh" She said soothingly,

"I don't really care. At the moment she's just too fucking... too.... Over powering, over whelming, too everything. Or something like that...." Harry shook his head,

"I understand." Hermione said, she looked up, "It's beautiful night." She said,

Harry stood behind her and entwined his arms around her waist, she nuzzled into his masculine chest, and shared his warmth in the cold night for what seemed like hours. She turned around so they could embrace properly.

"It'll be okay." Hermione said and she brushed her lips over his, that was the second time in that day their lips had met. A bolt of electricity shocked it's way through the veins of both of them. Harry responded and their lips were back together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she twisted her arms around his neck.

Soon a kiss wasn't enough, his hands roamed the voluptuous curves of her body. He explored her breasts that were now bigger than Luna's and Ginny's. She moaned into his mouth and her hands played with his silky jet-black hair. He groaned as her hands found their way down to his most sensual place. He picked her up and after giving the balcony door a kick shut laid her on his bed. She grabbed his wand and murmured a silencing spell around the room.

His hands reached down and took off her negligee, leaving her fully naked on his bed. She flicked the elastic on the waistband of his baggy pyjama pants. She smirked at him and pulled them off. He kissed her delicate neck and she moaned as he found exactly the right spot. She planted little kisses down his firm jaw line and down his firm tanned muscled chest and his toned stomach, she found her way down to his manhood and she took it into his mouth. His hands ravaged in her curls,

"Oh 'Mione" He groaned elongating her name, as she sucked and licked. He rocked into her, and just before he was about to explode she pulled away it was then his turn to pleasure her. He straddled her with his knees and kissed down her neck, making her moan his name. He kissed down her delicate jaw line, her creamy neck; he nipped gently on her collarbone. He kissed around her breasts and sucked on her nipples. He then entered into her.

She pushed her hips up against his, as slowly they managed to get into a rhythm. He thrust into her getting faster and faster.

"Harrrry!" She moaned, as he got harder. She wrapped her legs around his back, and as he was now pumping in and out of her maximum speed she pushed her legs further up his back. Any minute now they were going to explode but they both wanted the other to first. Hermione couldn't take it any longer,

"Harrrrrry" She moaned and let go,

"Oh 'Mioneee" He said and exploded straight after. He pulled himself out of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Well there you are. Tell me whether you hate it/love it. Do you think this is for the best? Draco/Hermione or Harry/Hermione?

Tell me what you think, because I really wasn't sure whether to put this up or not.

::Hands out famous muffins::

Love

P.C


	45. Spillage

Well, I didn't see all those reviews coming. Jeez. Well, don't worry I'm not going to change it into Harry/Hermione. Sorry for those of you who think so, the only person who picked up on quite a few of the hints is Madame Zu Zu, but loads of people managed to guess bits of my plot. But wait to see what happens. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad loads of people said they'd carry on reading. Oh, and Yamy, I think it was really unfair for you to say what you did I wasn't making her a whore she has known Harry since she was 11! And, no she didn't have any second thoughts because she was caught up in the moment. You can read the story when you want to, but I'm really hurt by what you said. Okay, this will always be Dr/Hr, because that's what it says it is and I don't want to lie. I just want to spice it up, because life isn't always perfect.

* * *

Hermione fell asleep on Harry's chest. She awoke an hour later when she felt she was being looked at. Harry was sat in the armchair by the fire staring at her. She opened her eyes, and suddenly they turned big and the brown started to quiver as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What have we done?" She murmured, she hugged her knees rocking back and forth.

Harry got up and walked over he passed her the negligee she was wearing. She put it over herself and Harry saw she was shaking, which was just what he did when he woke up.

"We made a mistake. We were both a bit shitted, we probably shouldn't have had too much wine at dinner."

"Oh stop making excuses Harry! Like fuck we had too much wine, no one else did that did they?" She glared at him, and he shook his head, "Correct. No one else did! So we can't blame it on that."

"No one has to know!" Harry said quietly,

"I **_love_** Draco." Hermione said, tears spilling down her face,

"I love Luna..."

"WHY?! ARGH!" She punched the cushioned bed head, "This was so stupid. So... Ugh. I'm so disgusted with myself."

"Don't be. Sometimes you just can't help it..." Harry paused, "We need to decide what to do together. Do you want Draco to know?" Harry asked, Hermione whimpered biting her bottom lip, she shook her head tentatively, "Well, that's good because I'd rather Luna not know."

"We'll just not mention it ever again." Hermione said shakily,

"Okay if that's what you want." Harry said his face was expressionless,

"It's nothing against you Harry. I **_love_** Draco." She shook her head, "You **_love_** Luna"

"I know." He said quietly, "It's just weird. It... it..."

"Felt so right?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, at the time it felt so right." He looked over Hermione, "Now it feels as wrong as can be."

"I know. I need to go and... Think. Sort this shit into files." She looked at Harry, her big brown eyes red and sore,

"Okay. If you ever need to talk... I'm here." He stopped, "And please don't let this ruin stuff between us."

"I would never let it." Hermione said, stood by the door. She opened it still looking at Harry and with one last glance, shut it and crept back to her room.

She opened the door, and looked inside, on her bed Draco was sat.

"Hey." She said,

"Hey." He said quietly, "Where were you?" He asked as she made to sit beside him,

"With Harry." She said putting herself beside him. She was wrong to do what she did, his body felt so right beside hers.

"You've been crying."

"I know. It was kind of emotional talking about James and everything." Her toes were like blocks of ice so she got into bed,

"I'll leave you to sleep" He said, and got up, Hermione reached out and held his arm,

"Stay. Just be with me..." Hermione said quietly, "Just be here... With me." Nothing else needed to be said, Draco got in beside her and wrapped his arms around her cold body, oblivious to the incorrigible pain she felt from her guilt, and betrayal.

They fell asleep together like that.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. It was a grey day, and the sky looked heavy. He stared at Hermione as she slept. Her eyes were still a bit red, and they looked slightly purple were there were rings round her eyes from lack of sleep. Her lips looked red and full, her ringlets pilled across the pillow underneath her. Her arm was wrapped around Draco's body and he watched her like that for God knows how long, just watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. He watched as her eyelids gently quivered as her chest rose. How her lips parted every now and again when she inhaled deeper. He looked at her rosy cheeks.

Eventually her eyes slowly opened, and Draco planted a kiss on her forehead. Hermione wrapped both her arms around Draco's warm body, and he wrapped his around hers. They lay like that, just looking each other for at least half an hour. Hermione nuzzled into his pale chest. Loving him beyond words. All the guilt seemed to make her love him even more.

The rest of the day passed slowly. It seemed to drag on, with Harry, Sirius and James spending most of their time in the living room talking, arguing and shouting at each other.

"NO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY" Harry bellowed, "ALL MY LIFE I HAD NO PARENTS STUCK WITH THE STUPID FUCKING DURSLEY'S WERE I WAS TREATED LIKE SHIT. THEN I HAD SIRIUS AND HE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND NOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME. TRYING TO GET ME TO ACCEPT IS THE FACT THAT YOU, DAD, WERE ALIVE ALL THE TIME AND YOU SIRIUS MADE ME FEEL GUILTY FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS OVER YOU'RE DEATH WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN DIE!"

"Calm down Harry" Sirius said,

"NO I WON'T! YOU.... HOW COULD YOU! I JSUT... ARGH! I DON'T GET HOW YOU COULD BE SO COLD!"

"IT WASN'T ABOUT BEING COLD!" Sirius shouted, "IF YOU LISTENED YOU'D UNDERSTAND IT WAS ABOUT TWO GROWN MEN MAKING MISTAKES AND TRYING TO PATCH THEM UP. BUT YOU'RE NOT LETTING US! ANYONE WOULD THINK YOU WANTED US DEAD!"

"OH FUCK RIGHT OFF SIRIUS. THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT." Harry stood up, "ALL I'VE EVER WISHED IS THAT I REMEMBERED SNAPE EARLIER, THAT I LOOKED AT THE MIRROR, THAT I HADN'T BEEN SO FOOLISH TO BELIEVE THAT DREAM, TO NOT ALWAYS ACT THE HERO OR HOWEVER PEOPLE PUT IT, I CALL IT BEING LOYAL BUT WHATEVER! ALL I EVER WISH IS THAT I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Snape is obviously getting one up on you!" Sirius said,

"AT LEAST SNAPE WAS THERE WHEN I HAD TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT! AT LEAST HE WAS BACKING THE LIGHT SIDE HE WANS'T PRETENDING TO BE A FUCKING MUGGLE!"

"Harry. Sit down." James said calmly,

"Fine." He said furiously and threw himself down.

"Harry, it wasn't that we didn't love you. It wasn't that we didn't care. It was just me and Sirius being fools and messing up badly. Mainly it was me, I don't have an excuse, and Sirius does so if you want to take your anger out on someone let it be me."

"I don't want to take it out on anyone." He said quietly, "Sorry Sirius. I just.... I'm finding it hard to cope and I messed up last night and everything just got on top of me. And I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it just happened and we couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help what?" James asked concerned,

"If I tell you....."

"It won't be repeated" Sirius said,

"I still shouldn't tell you." Harry said, "I just need to get it off my chest,"

"Well do then." James said, "No-one is going to know you told me or Sirius.."

"Well... Alight." He paused, "Me and Luna have been having problems recently...."

"What do you mean by problems?" Sirius said, trying to look wise whilst stroking his chin, but doing a very bad job,

"General."

"Can you... Y'know not get it up?" Sirius asked jokingly,

"He's my son Padfoot, please stop insulting me!"

"No. Nothing like that." Harry said with a wonky smile, "Just generally we keep arguing and stuff like that. So we decided it best if we had a few days break. Not like anything Sirius just not sleeping together and stuff." Harry looked a bit red but carried on, "And anyway last night I was sat on my balcony thinking about you guys and Hermione came in. We chatted a while and I said about me and Luna and she said she understood. Then I was just giving her a hug and I mean we had a friendly kiss."

"Define friendly kiss?" James said grinning,

"Just a brush across the lips, we do it occasionally it's a comfort thing but this time it was different. There was this bolt of electricity and suddenly we were all over each other. My hands were all over the place and before I knew it so were hers and we just... Well everything happened so quickly, so passionately and it felt right at the time so.... I just nailed her." He said, "Afterwards we both felt so guilty and we said we'd never speak of it again to anyone, not even each other."

"Ahhh." Sirius said,

"That's a galleon for me Padfoot." James said, "Sorry Harry it's just we had a bet on, I said you and Hermione would get it together but would really regret it and he said you guys would get it together and end up a couple."

"Oh. Great." Harry said, "Thanks for the support." He said sarcastically, but not angrily he was just a bit peeved,

"No. We understand Harry. It's just it had to happen once, I mean otherwise you never learn. Now here's my advice, you regret it real bad don't you?"

"So bad." He said shaking his head,

"Then go find Luna. Do not tell her. Just tell her you love her. Tell her everything you feel for her. Why you like her personality. Why you like her looks. Then go do something romantic like have a bath together, or go on a nature walk or something." James said,

"It's the only way Harry, she has to know you care. But" Sirius said sternly, "Do not by any means do it too obviously in front of Hermione because it's just going to hurt her feelings."

"God, how do you know all this?" Harry asked,

"Experience. We were the marauders." James said,

"We had an abundance of girls clinging to our every word but that doesn't mean we hadn't had the odd few we loved." Sirius added,

"Talking about the marauders. What about Remus?" Harry asked the two men,

"Well Harry old chap, we are going have to reveal ourselves to him." James said,

"Soon. Moony was such a great pal." Sirius said,

"Indeed. I haven't seen Lupin in a good few months. I could do with seeing him soon." Harry said,

"Okay, well we'll talk more later Harry but I think we should make an appearance."

"Indeed." Harry said and got up and walked out, "I'm going to find Luna."

* * *

Well. Tell me what you think should happen. Should Draco/Luna find out? Should Hermione fall pregnant? I don't know what you guys think, but give me some suggestions and I'll take them on board. I already have plans, but I'd like to know what you guys are thinking.

Thank you guys so much for reviews,

::Hands out extra muffins::

Love

P.C


	46. Late night ramblings

Well a new chapter.... FINALLY! My computer keeps breaking. Anyone know a really good virus program? Just for the record if Hermione got pregnant. If she had it it would be adopted or she'd have a wizard abortion because "Draco and Hermione get together. Hermione falls pregnant. They get married. YADA YADA YADA! BEEEEEORING." We've all seen it, heard it, read it a billion zillion times before right? Indeed.

* * *

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD CLOCK!"

_Smash._

"Not another one. For Merlin's sake."

_Creak._

_SLAM!_

"Shut UP. You stupid door!"

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

_Creak._

_Sigh._

"Pull yourself together biatch!"

_Slap._

"That's better girl." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs, "Now you've pulled yourself together."

"I better go after her. Check she's ok." Draco murmured to himself.

Hermione sat in the corner of the sofa curled up in a ball. A smile was playing against her lips.

"'Mione?" Draco asked,

"Mmmm?" Hermione said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She paused. "Uhmmm. I might have broken your uhm. Clock."

"I heard." Draco said, "It doesn't matter."

"Didn't think it would."

"Ok." Draco said slowly as if talking to a mental patience.

"Anyway as it's 2.34AM, or it was when I broke that bloody clock. And I have bad insomnia and so do you, I'm guessing. I have a game we can play."

"Do I want to hear this?" He said raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah. It's good. Anyway, let me explain. What I'm going to do is give one reason why I love you. And you, sonny Jim, are going to give me one back. And so on and so forth untilI can't think of anymore."

"You can't? I might run out after two." He said sarcastically, "Right. I'm starting anyway."

"Hey! I said I was!"

"I don't care!" He said and smiled, "I love how you do that pout thing when you don't get what you want and you're pretending to be angry."

"Do I pout?" She asked and Draco nodded,

"Frequently,"

"Oh. I never knew. I love how your eyes get that manic glitter when you talk about people you want to kill." The pair laughed,

"I like how you change your hair every now and again. Just for something new."

"I love how you smile when I'm upset. And it's just small but so sweet." She laughed, "It makes me want to smile too."

"You always make me want to smile."

"Look. Draco stop being corny. Actually ignore that now. Because I need to say something." She smiled slightly, "When I'm with you I just can't help being happy and wishing all my troubles away no matter how serious. And I love you. So much. I don't know why, how, or any of that. I just know somewhere along this stupid road I made a mistake with you. I thought I regretted it but... No. I love you."

"I love you too." Draco said and kissed her forehead, "What's brought all this on?" He asked,

"Nothing." Hermione said shoving memories of Harry out of her head, "I don't know. I just love you. That's all. Nothing more."

"Well, it's mutual." Draco said, "Come here." He said and pulled her onto his lap.

He kissed her lips gently, then they pulled together for another kiss. Draco wrapped his hand around her waist and they passionately kissed for a minute.

"Come on bedtime." Draco said, "Wouldn't want to be grouchy."

"Ok."

Within ten minutes they were in bed.

Soon they found it was New Year's Eve. Around the house everything was buzzing. Drinks were being prepared and Harry hadsent a letter to Lupin inviting him and a guest to Draco's. Soon there was a reply just asking questions to check it was really him. When Lupin found out it was he wrote back and said, he and his friend would floo over at seven.

Draco was running around like a possessed man trying to sort all the elves out. James and Sirius said the others could chat in the other room whilst Remus and guest talked over everything as there is only so many re-explanations people can take.

It got to ten to seven and everyone waited around the fire nervously. Harry seemed a lot less composed than usual he hadn't seen Lupin since a week after the battle. He kept ruffling his hair nervously.

"I can't do it" He said shaking his head. He bolted out the door.

Everyone looked to each other and looked from Luna to Hermione to see whether his best friend or girlfriend would go.

"I'll go." Luna said,

"No let me."

"Ok. Thanks Hermione." Luna said. "I never really know what to say."

* * *

What a pitiful chapter?! I'm so sorry. I'm putting it up because the wait has been so long. I'll try get another chapter up tomorrow.

I don't need a virus programme anymore I had to pay an extortionate amount of cash to have my stupid computer repaired. And just for the record the internet still isn't right, this chapter was ready to be put up a good few days ago.

(Hands out long-awaited muffins fresh from the oven in attempt to bribe people into not complaining about slow update)

Love to yall.

P.C


	47. Fits

**This chapter is dedictated to my fab mentor Amy, who always seems to motivate me to write. And be evil… Thanks for all of your amazing reviews!!**

**Anystory, Hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget you gotta leave a review **

* * *

'_That just about sums it up. That does. **I never really know what to say. **Hmph.' _Thought Hermione,

She walked into the study.

"Harry?" She asked tenderly,

"What!?" He said, his voice raised,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine."

"You don't have to lie you know."

"Well we've been doing enough of it recently anyway. One more isn't going to make a difference." He said shortly,

"Look if this is about that night…" Hermione said,

"It isn't not everything is about you, you know?"

"Harry, why are you being like this?" She asked,

"Sorry… I just… Lupin…. Sirius… Dad?" Harry said, "At first I was lost for a father figure, now I'm I have them in abundance. I just… I don't know it all seems so strange." Harry sighed and sat down. He rubbed his eyes, which were dull with tiredness. "Everything is going so strange."

"I know… It'll be difficult to deal with at first." Hermione said, she went over and wrapped and arm around her best friend's body,

"Why me though, why?"

"I know you had a lot to deal with Harry, but you know, it's not as if no-one loves you or no-ones cares, I do, Luna does, Sirius does, James does, Lupin does, Blaise cares, Draco does too, Ginny's always gonna be there. We love you."

"I know. I'm just sick of it! Sick of this stupid place, all that ever gets dealt out to me is shit."

"Harry! For Christ's sake! This is a chance to re-start your life. You've been blessed, Sirius and your dad are still alive, and Lupin's coming so you go make the most of it! You deserve it." Harry got up and walked to the door, "See ya. I'll be over in a bit."

She had her head in her hands, her hair was covering her face,

"'Mione… What's up?"

"Nothing Harry, I'm just a little tired." She got up, and started walking across the room, "Come on then." She said, sounding drained,

"Come 'ere." Harry said and opened his arms, Hermione hugged him fiercely, "I'll always be here if you need me." Harry said with a smile,

"Thanks. Come on then." Hermione said, and they went out of the study shutting the door with a click,

* * *

"Remus" Hermione said with a smile as she entered the room, she hugged him,

"Look at you all grown up." Lupin said, "This is Tonks… We're..."

"Together." Tonks said, "Wotcher Harry." She had a cheeky grin on her face,

"Hey." Harry said, and hugged her tightly, he then moved to Lupin, "You're looking well, friend." He said, he shut his eyes for a long second, "Very well indeed. So good to see you." They had a manly hug,

"You're looking better Harry. Better from when last we spoke." He and Lupin both shared small smiles, "Well… I think you're going to have to explain this surprise to me. It is rather confusing."

"Well… Ok it's in the other room. We'll leave Tonks and everyone here."

They exited and entered the dining room. There sat James and Sirius.

Soon it was another explanation of how, and why and apologies.

"Moony, old friend" James said, they embraced, it had been a good few years.

"Padfoot." Remus said and hugged Sirius, he had never seen any of them like that. He just sat, hunched over. He had his hands hanging between his legs. He sighed to himself. The leg of the table seemed the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well." One of them said, Harry didn't particularly care he was staring at the grainy wood concentrating on the leg as if it was Adolf Hitler or something. He just glared and glared,

"Harry?"

"What?!" He said sounding like the hormonal teenager he used to be, he looked up and saw three faces staring down at him worriedly, "ARGH!" He shouted, they were too close, there faces, all the same. All exactly the same, so close. Too close, far too close. They needed to back off; he leapt over the back of his chair. He started to shake, he couldn't stop. He just had to get out. He looked fearfully at them and bolted out of the door, he ran over to any door and stepped in,

There was many thuds, some slamming and one final crunch,

"BOLLOCKS!" Harry shouted, he sat in the darkness in pain.

God knows where he could be? He could be in a dungeon full of rats and dead bodies.

All black, and moulding.

"A little help?" Sirius said whilst laughing,

"Oh sod off, it's not funny!" Harry said bu7t he couldn't help laughing,

"Lumos" Someone said and a wand was ignited, Harry was sprawled over boxes of ladies clothing. He looked like he was wearing a very fetching green flowered print sun dress.

"Hey come look at this you guys!" James shouted,

"You could help me get up you know!!!"

Everyone was laughing at me,

"Oh for fucks sake. Yes, I fell down the stairs. And yes it does look like I'm wearing a fetching green floral print dress but for Christ's sake a little help or something?!"

SNAP!

"One for the album Padfoot!" James said,

"Indeed Prongs." The two high fived,

"OH move over." Draco said, "Poor chap. Can you imagine how you'd feel?"

SCREAM!

SNAP!

THUD!

"Sorry couldn't resist." Hermione said, you could practically see the horns sticking out of her head,

"Pushed by my own girlfriend." Draco tutted and got up.

He then tried to pull Harry out of the box he was stuck in,

"Have you piled on the pounds or something?!"

"Oh sod off." Harry said as he was pulled out with great effort.

They walked back upstairs ad Harry kicked Sirius and his dad in the shins.

"NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

Okay, it wasn't even 1,000 words but it's two updates in two days!!! Anyway, I needed to get Lupin's arrival over with.

Okay, New Year's party, a few ideas:

Truth or dare? (I mean the oldies will be there… so?!)

Drunkenness (Obviously)

And the new-year kissing.

Fireworks?

Need more suggestions. Please, please help.

(leaves a few baskets of assorted muffins.)

p.c


	48. House Party

Okay, my pretties. You want an update well here one comes! I have been struggling for what to write but I think I've cleared it up now. I also got hit by a car, so you can keep your stressy anonymous comments to yourself! It hurt you know? Hehe! Oh scheizer! It's been nearly a WHOLE MONTH cries eyes out JESUS! I am soooo sorry. hugs You are so right! Yes, I am on a lot of painkillers right now.

Well anyone I'm typing now….

Finally.

"Well, this is great food! Your house-elves must be the best Draco" Said Tonks, grabbing a glass of wine and swallowing her steak down,

"Well, yeah it's always difficult when you first get together with a girl!" Remus said,

"Don't I know it?" Harry murmured,

"What was that?" Luna said,

"Nothing!" Said Harry turning red,

Sirius, James, and Remus snorted into their plates of food.

"So who's coming to this party tonight?" Hermione questioned putting her knife and fork together,

"I don't know a few people I suppose" Draco said, "Blaise? Ginny?" He asked, "They did the invites mostly. I've got enough food for about 12 being prepared. That enough?"

"Uhhh" Ginny said,

"Yeah…" Blaise said uncomfortably,

"Of course" Ginny said,

"Okay." Hermione said turning red with surpressed giggles at Blaise and Ginny, "HA! Tchoo?" She said, everyone turned around and stared at her, "I have a cold alright?!" She said,

"Okay" Luna said sarcastically with a nod,

"Shut up!" Hermione said and the two giggled, "Well, I can't find any room for pudding, so do you mind if I go get ready?"

"Sure go!" Draco said,

"I'm going to go too." Said Luna,

"Me as well then" Ginny added, and the three got up and left the room.

"Party starts at half nine remember!" Blaise shouted,

"Yes honey!" Ginny said,

They went upstairs,

"Let's get ready in my room!" Hermione said,

"Alright!" Said Ginny, her in Luna went to fetch their trunks, they both came back in.

"Right" Hermione said and emptied her trunk.

The other two followed suit, and Luna got out a personal CD played, with some speakers to plug in. She turned it on and the prodigy came on.

"I love this song!" Hermione said,

"I know this song!!!" Ginny exclaimed,

Luna pulled out a trashed denim miniskirt, and slipped it on under her dress. She did the button up and slipped her satin halter neck dress off. The skirt seemed to cling to her like a second skin and only just covered her ass.

"Oh my freakin' God Luna! There's only like a few people comin'!" Hermione exclaimed,

Ginny and Luna snorted,

"You are so stupid sometimes Mia."

"It's gonna be a house party!" Ginny exclaimed, there is a pile coming.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione shrieked,

"Shhh! It's gonna be soooo cool!" Luna said,

"Who knows? Just me, Lu and Blaise!" Ginny said, "So keep schtum!"

"Oh my God!!!" Hermione exclaimed and dived under her pile of clothes.

"I have nothing to wear!" Ginny moaned,

"Borrow mine!" Luna and Hermione both said at the same time,

"Okay! That's cool!" Ginny said grinning.

"Hermione! Your ass is showing!" Luna said,

"Oops sorry!" She said and pulled her dress back down.

Luna plucked out a top, and took off her bra. It was shocking pink and when she put it on and the v neck plunged right down to her stomach and tied around her neck. It had no back accept a small band of material and excess material falling over it. She then put on some high heeled pink stilettos. She did a straightening spell on her white blonde hair that reached halfway down her back. The pink heels were pointed then wrapped and extremely high. She strutted over to the mirror with a bag in her hand and started applying make up.

"Oooh!" Luna said, and ran over to her trunk; she fished out a pink ra-ra skirt a bit lighter than her top and swapped it for her mini-skirt. Then she pulled out loads of over the top pink accessories. She went back to her mirror.

Hermione fished out a tight denim mini-skirt, which looked exactly like Luna's except it was tighter, and shorter, if that was possible, and the denim was darker almost black. Hermione then pulled out a black satin top. She put it on. It was a halter neck top, with two triangles to cover her chest, then the material crossed just about her belly button and wrapped around the back. She then got out a pair of black stilettos that were pointed and stopped were the end of her toes bent and then a black ribbon without a bow to wrap around her ankle.

Hermione slipped a toe ring on, and then pushed her little feet into the shoes. She then added a black cuff and some rings and bangles to the equation. Then went into the bathroom.

Ginny rifled through the cloves and eventually pulled something out of Luna's trunk.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Sweetie, you can have it?! I don't wear that anymore!" She smiled,

"You sure?"

"I got given it on a shoot of course you can!"

"Shoot?" Ginny asked,

"I'll tell ya later." She said, just as Hermione walked in with black nail polish. She sat on her bed and started to do her toenails.

"Right okay." Ginny said, and slid out of the slinky gold dress she had on. She then slipped on something denim. She put her arms in and did up two of the buttons. At the bottom. The material was tight on her body. It was a little dress a bit like a waitress' but skimpier. And it had short sleeves. It was particularly tight around her breasts. You could see the outline of her round breasts. The dress was like all the skirts, 'bum-skimming' she fished around for some shoes in her bag. And pulled out a pair of white strappy stilettos. She tied them onto her feet that were bronzed like her legs.

They all had finished doing their make-up by 9:20. Hermione added some black drop earrings to her hair. She then scooped her long straight black locks into a ponytail messily and left some strands to frame her face. Ginny let hers fall with curls and waves. She had some big silver hoops earrings on, and some silver and white bracelets. She painted her toe nail silvers. Luna's hair was just long, white-blonde and poker-straight falling down her back. Her toenails were already pink.

"Right." Ginny said, "We need to sneak CD's down. Luna pulled out three Barbie pink CD collection cases. Hermione pulled out a thick black one. "Goody! Let's go. But don't let anyone see what we're wearing they might snag on."

"OK!" Luna and Hermione said,

Hermione opened the door, and then slammed the door quickly because James and Draco were just walking into Draco's bedroom.

"'Mione you nearly ready?"

"Yeah I am, I'll be out in a minute doll!"

"Ok, well I'll be down in few." She heard his door click shut.

"Go, go, go!" Hermione whisper-said.

They left and quickly strode down the hall, she heard the music start blasting out. It was Operate by the Peaches. She did a crazy dance jokingly. And then the bell rang. She heard a lot of chatter outside. The lights were dimmed and it was not totally dark but quite dark.

"Welcome to the mad-house!" Luna said as she opened the door. Everyone stared at the girls as they walked in, that was at least twenty of them already.

The three followed the crowd into the living room. And saw that Blaise and Harry had obviously worked some magic their. There was alcohol practically drowning the room, and enough little snacks to feed 5,000. The bell rang again and Ginny went to fetch it, Hermione watched as everyone stared at her ass in the tight dress.

She followed quickly just to warn Ginny to watch her back. Just in case.

Ginny let in another crowd of people and there were more grouped of people coming up the driveway.

"Hey honey, watch out there's some starers." Ginny smiled at what Hermione said,

"Okay I will."

Hermione moved her body slinkily in time to the music. Ginny smiled,

"I'm getting PUNCH!" She said grinning, "Be back with punch soon. I'll get you some!" With that she strutted away,

"Okay." She murmured, dancing with herself. More people came in.

"Parvati, Lavendar! Hey sweeties!" She said as she saw them walk in with a cute blonde boy, who looked straight out of a boy band, and presumably his twin. She noticed them both staring at her. She grinned. And started to dance to the Donna's as they came on,

"You on door duty Mia?" Lavendar asked,

"Oh for the moment in a while I'm just going to leave it open. Draco thinks there is only 12 or so people coming." The three girls laughed.

Hermione carried on boogying as a group of slytherin guys came through the door. Ginny was back with punch. Ginny slapped one of their asses, she noticed it was a cute emo boy.

"How come? Blaise?" She asked,

"Me and Blaise decided we could have an open relationship for a night or so." She said, and then cocked her head to the side innocently, but a sly smile spread across her lips.

The Donna's finished and Hermione gulped a whole glass of punch down.

"Let's go tell Draco." Ginny said, as she saw James pass,

"Nah I'll go." She said. And just as another group of guys and girls walked in she walked silkily up the steps. She got to Draco's bedroom and walked in to find him dressed in black trousers, some neat shoes and a black silk shirt with a thick silver chain around his neck. It was half unbuttoned and Hermione grinned.

"Hey honey" He said,

"Hi, I thought I should tell you it's got a bit crazy down there. Loads of people. It's going to be quite a house aprty tonight."

"Oh. Ok." He grinned wickedly, "You're dressed for it." He murmured, then faintly he heard Joe Budden come on, "Ooh! This is a great track!"

"Right let's go party then." Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they set off down the corridor. They were down the stairs, "Leave the door Gin' sweetie people will come."

They got in and saw already people were dancing. Hermione and Draco took two shots each and Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to the dance floor. She saw Pansy and Martyn Avery. Hermione started to move her body in time to the beat and she saw Draco was doing the same. She did a twirl and shimmied down his body. She then pushed her butt against him as she slid upwards. She grinded against him and danced with him until the end of the song. They went back over to the drinks section.

"I never knew you were a dancer?" She asked him,

"I never knew you were a hoe!" He said and they laughed.

Soon the party was in full swing. And Me against the Music by Britney Spears came on.

Hermione found herself with Luna and Ginny dancing on a little platform in the 'dancing room' as Draco called it.

Hermione ground her body against Luna's. She held onto one of Ginny's hands and danced a circle around her. Luna did a body wave, and shimmied down against Ginny's front and then panged back up shoving her butt against Ginny like Hermione had done earlier with Draco. Hermione and Luna danced against each other along with Ginny, and then for a moment paused and stared each other out. Hermione found herself sliding Ginny out by her arms through her legs then dancing between her and Luna together. Then Luna twirled and swapped with Hermione. Then Luna slid around Ginny and Ginny was in the middle, she danced like Luna and Hermione for a moment. She then ground down Hermione's side and onto the floor. She did a roll on the floor and danced. Then rubbed up Luna's body. The slinkily finished off the dance. And realized everyone was staring at them. They smiled sexily and Ginny mussed up her hair.

Yeah well, WOW! I don't know how that happened it kind of came out of my ass. Not really. Sorry for the short updates. Please don't throw rotten eggs and mongy tomatoes at me!

hugs all and hands out cupcake and traditonal muffin

Love

P.C


	49. I love you, Happy new year!

Sorry it took ages, but you should get more updates now because I haven't got physiotherapy to do three times a day.

* * *

"Oh my God, Lavender" Parvati said, "They are such sluts. Look at them up there, dancing like whores. And don't even get me started on their skirts, you can see their fat asses almost"

"I know. They are such show-offs."

'_I'm six feet under the Bhodi Tree _

_With my crap new-age philosophy_

_Diamonds where there once were stars_

_I'm sittin in Jayne Mansfield's car'_

They carried on being bitchy like that until when one of the two blonde haired blue eyed twins beside them finally told them to shut up.

"Why Damian?" Parvati asked her boy,

"Because it's annoying. They're fine as they are. Now do you want to dance or not?" _(A/N Jeeeeez, that sounds like he's a bit of a poof)._ The four went out onto the dance floor and got dancing. Soon everyone was dancing, and when it got to 11:55, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Blaise and Ginny got on to the platform.

The music stopped and Draco called for everyone to get into the big ball room. Once everyone was in Draco announced it was only two minutes until the New Year, and that everyone was to grab some champagne. A few people moved to get some because almost everyone was already clutching a flute.

James put Dice by Finley Quaye on.

"Everyone grab a partner" Shouted Hermione and she looked at her watch. "Countdown time!" She shouted and everyone started to shout down the time till New Year,

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

**"ONEEEEEEEEEEE!"** They shouted and every couple kissed.

"I love you" Harry murmured to Luna,

"I love you too" Ginny whispered in reply to Blaise,

"I love you so much." Draco said huskily into Hermione's ear.

"I love you too." Tonks replied to Remus.

With that the couple kissed. Remus pulled away from Tonks. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee,

"Marry me" He said, and opened it exposing a silver ring, with a red ruby inside it.

"Seriously?" She asked, and he nodded, "YES!" She shouted and pulled him up, hugging him tightly. He picked her up and span her around. Hermione and Draco pulled apart, and she left her arms wrapped round his neck.

"I love you so much." He said and kissed the tip of her nose, "let's go see what all this commotions about then." They went over to Tonks, Remus, Sirius and James, hand in hand with the other two couples following behind.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tonks shouted over L7, pretend we're dead.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed and flew at Tonks, they hugged, and soon Ginny and Luna joined, and they were all joking together.

"Nice one!" Harry said and grinned, "I'm so happy for you, no-one deserves it as much as you."

"I can't believe she said yes." He said looking dazed, but immensely happy.

"Nor can we mate, nor can we." Sirius said and the guys laughed.

They talked for about half an hours after that, then they started to disperse into the mad party, which were rooms full of dancing bodies swaying and moving in time with the music.

Hermione danced with Draco for most of the night. And soon people started to leave as it was getting towards 5:30. Once they'd shooed out some of the people who had stayed late, they all congratulated Remus and Tonks one more time then headed upstairs to bed.

Hermione snuggled in next to Draco and kissed his neck gently. Draco smiled and let her kiss and suck gently, until she slowly kissed her way up his neck, across his jaw line and finally onto his lips. They kissed passionately, and Draco let his tongue glide into her warm mouth. He turned over and straddled her. He licked down her body and onto her breast he let his tongue slide around her nipples, and then he started to suck on one gently nipping it and teasing her using his mouth. She moaned gently and arched her back. He laughed at her pleasure, and carried on teasing her. She moaned louder as he bit her gently.

He licked down her stomach, and carried on until her reached her most intimate place. He started to rub her with his palm and fingers, gently easing one of his fingers inside her. He started to gently tease her, rubbing against her clit, but not going quite in. She moaned louder, and he started to squeeze her breast with his spare hand,

"Draco.." She moaned, and he bent over her some more and pushed her legs open some more. He then put his head to her, and started to lick her. Tempting her with his tongue. She moaned more. As he started to slowly lick inside of her. He started to lick faster and she could barely take it anymore,

"Just fuck me!" She moaned, "Just do it" He finished licking the inside of her and went up her body. He pushed her onto her back, then pushed her legs up so they were bent upwards. He grabbed hold of her knees, and then kneeled up. He then started to push himself inside of her. She moaned, and he started to push his hips forward and into her. She moaned, and he pushed harder and faster. She cried out for more, and he started to go even faster, she moaned his name loudly, and he moaned too. She opened her legs a bit more, and as well as him pushing into her, he started to pull her onto him. They both moaned as their bodies slapped against each other at the same speed. The bed was creaking loudly and Hermione rolled off him, moaning. She kissed him gently and then laid him on his back. She then got on top of him. And put him inside her. She started to go up and down on top of him; it was now his turn to moan. He moaned loudly, commanding her to go faster, and harder. She moaned as he cried her name out, and let himself go inside of her. She carried on going, until she herself let go, but then Draco pulled himself out of her and got her so she was on her hands and knees. He then pushed himself into her,

"How'd you like that bitch?" He said, as he started to push himself inside of her,

"Ohhhh" She moaned, "Ohhh, ohhh, Ahhhhhh" She moaned louder.

He pushed in and out of her harder and she bowed her head with pleasure. He pushed faster and she moaned louder, trying not to moan too loud. She grabbed her wand off the side and murmured a silencing charm,

"Dracooo" She cried out, and screamed with pleasure. "Ahhh-huhhh" She moaned,

He moaned, and grabbed onto her hips he pushed into her and she cried out. She let herself go once more. He smiled and pulled himself out of her. He laid her back down gently, and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much." He said and draped his leg over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I love you too." She murmured and the fell asleep in that position.

* * *

Okay, well next chapter it's back to school. And I'm thinking of a few more arguments. And obviously James and Sirius have to own up to being dickheads. So, yeppies. Shall be fun.

hands out cuppycakes

love

-P.C


End file.
